


Miłość anioła i rodzinny biznes

by Darina989



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hunters & Hunting, Love, Supernatural - Freeform, anioły, demony, duchy, polowania, różne wierzenia, wszystko co mi przyjdzie do głowy
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:16:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2586173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darina989/pseuds/Darina989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Historia jest od momentu jak w 5 sezonie chłopaki się rozstają na samym początku i każdy idzie w swoją stronę. Przeskakujemy 20 lat do przodu i mamy 2029 rok. I od tego miejsca zaczyna się moja historia.<br/>Dean nadal jest łowcą. Sam ułożył sobie życie i poślubił swoją miłość, którą spotkał gdy odszedł od biznesu rodzinnego. Urodziła mu się córka Marie, która poluje razem z Deanem (dlaczego tak jest wszystko się wyjaśni w opowiadaniu). Castiel zniknął. Gdy zbuntował się przeciw swoim braciom i siostrom, a co za tym idzie i przeciw Ojcu, zapadł się pod ziemię. Dean od 20 lat pierzastego nie widział. Bobby choć już po 70 nadal żyje i pomaga Winchesterom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Rozdział 1**

 

 

Rudowłosa dziewczyna o ziemistej skórze, szła powolnym krokiem przez cmentarz. W jednej dłoni trzymała butelkę ze święconą wodą, zaś w drugiej ostrą maczetę. Nucąc _Black Sabbat_ rozglądała się uważnie dookoła. Gdy usłyszała jakieś szelesty przestała nucić i w duchu zaczęła się modlić. O dziwo jak na dwudziestolatkę była bardzo wierząca, choć prowadziła rozwiązły tryb życia.

 

\- Aniele, Stróżu mój ... 

 

Marie była dwudziestolatką o długich rudych włosach. Bobby i Dean często zastanawiali się po kim odziedziczyła ten kolor. Od strony Winchesterów nikt nie był rudzielcem. A matka Marie była blondynką jak większość z jej rodziny. Jedynie jej zielone, a raczej szmaragdowe oczy zdradzały powiązanie z rodziną W. Dean miał takie same.

Była szczupłą średniego wzrostu młodą kobietą. Dość wysoka co dla nie których, gdyż była o 10cm niższa tylko od wuja, który miał 185 wzrostu. Jej postura w ogóle niewskazywała, że jest tak silna jak w rzeczywistości jest. A jej zachowanie tak bardzo przypominało Deana parenaście lat temu. Bobby często powtarzał, że widzi w niej więcej podobieństw do Deana niż do Sama. Na początku przeszło mu przez głowę, że Dean przespał się z Maggie ale wiedział, że nie zrobiłby tego bratu. Dopiero po jakimś czasie zrozumiał, że to tylko i wyłącznie przez to, iż Dean ją wychowywał jak córkę. I dziewczyna przejęła od niego gesty i zachowanie.

 

Nagle zza jej pleców wyskoczyły dwa wampiry. Jednego uderzyła z pół obrotu w klatkę piersiową, a drugiego pięścią w twarz. Mężczyzna ciemnowłosy złapał ją i chciał wbić swoje zęby w jej szyję. Dziewczyna podskoczyła by złapać przed sobą idącego w jej kierunku drugiego napastnika. Złapała go mocno nogami i przekręcając przewróciła na ziemię. Upadła z wampirem rzucając w niego butelką ze święconą wodą. Odcięła mu szybko głowę. Poczuła, że ktoś łapie ją za nogi i przewraca na ziemię. Broniąc się rękami chroniła swoją szyję by wampir nie wbił jej swoich kłów. Złapała maczetę, która wypadła jej z dłoni, gdy upadała i odcięła wampirowi głowę odchylając się by nie ochlapać się krwią. Gdy ciało opadło obok niej odetchnęła ciężko przeklinając w duchu. Ułożyła w stos ciała i spaliła je. Otrzepała się z kurzu poprawiając skórzaną ciemną kurtkę i ruszyła w stronę bramy. Podeszła do czarnej Impali z roku 1967, w której siedział za kierownicą Winchester rozmawiając przez telefon.

 

Jej wuj od najmłodszych lat uczył ją jak obchodzić się z różnymi stworzeniami. Została tak dobrym łowcą jak on sam. Wiedziała jak pozbywać się duchów, jak zabijać wampiry i inne nadprzyrodzone stworzenia. Miała to w genach. Po dziadku, ojcu i wuju. Urodziła się w rodzinie łowców, którzy zajmowali się tym od pokoleń. Było wiadomo jak jej losy się potoczą, chociaż ona chciała innego życia. Ale czy chciała czy nie - jest Winchesterem.

Przeważnie spotykała się z chłopakami na jedną noc. Ale nie przeszkadzało jej to w wierzeniu w Boga czy anioły. Modliła się zawsze do aniołów. Chyba tylko i wyłącznie przez to, że jej wujek opowiadał o jednym szczególnym aniele. Była wierząca jak jej ojciec Sam.

Sam Winchester przed dwudziestoma laty wycofał się z branży, którą wraz z bratem tworzył od dawien dawna. Od zawsze marzył o normalnym życiu. Chciał założyć rodzinę, mieć dzieci. Gdy odszedł od Deana na początku było mu bardzo ciężko przestawić się na normalne życie. Przyzwyczaił się do polowań. Wszystko minęło, gdy poznał Maggie. Od śmierci Jess nie był wstanie pokochać nikogo. Ale jednak udało mu się i to wzajemnością. Zakochał się od pierwszego ich spotkania. Wiedział od razu, że to z nią chce spędzić resztę życia. Był szczęśliwy, gdy Maggie przyjęła jego oświadczyny. Nie sądził, że może być jeszcze bardziej szczęśliwszy dopóki nie urodziła mu się córeczka, Marie.

I choć życie Winchestera wydawało się cudowne, to tylko przez pięć lat. Demony pewnego dnia zaatakowały ich dom. Winchester dzielnie walczył, ale było zbyt dużo złej mocy i wraz z żoną zginął. Marie w tym czasie była na urodzinach u bliskiej znajomej rodziców córki. Nikt nie widział co się stało i dlaczego.

Dean przybył jak najszybciej na miejsce zbrodni. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że jego braciszek nie żyje. Chciał od razu ponownie przypieczętować pakt z demonem, ale wiedział, że nie mógł. Obiecał Samowi normalne życie i musiał to uszanować. Więc jeśli umarł  -  to umarł na zawsze.

Zabrał ze sobą bratanicę i opiekował się nią jak tylko najlepiej potrafił. Wyszkolił ją na najlepszą łowczynię, aby mogła się bronić. Była zdolna, szybko się uczyła, czytała wiele ksiąg, które miał Bobby. Załapała prędko o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. Czasem Dean łapał się na tym, że uważał, iż ona jest lepsza niż on, kiedy był w jej wieku. Oprócz walki umiała parę języków. Posługiwała się dobrze łaciną, hebrajskim, arabskim i francuskim, a trochę zaczynała łapać celtycki. Egzorcyzmy nie były dla niej trudne. Odprawiała je z zamkniętymi oczami. Podejrzewała, że przez jej wielką wiarę i siłę potrafiła wyciągnąć demona z człowieka i go zabić nie robiąc krzywdy ciału, które opętał. Winchester sądził, że odziedziczyła tą wiedzę po ojcu. Chociaż Sam używał takiej mocy pijąc krew demonów, a Marie miała to w sobie. Wierzył, że jednak może siły niebiańskie ją obdarzyły taką mocą. Oprócz tego była kujonem jak Sam. Wiele razy ta wiedza uratowała ich z opresji.

Dean długo dochodził do siebie po śmierci brata. Gdy rozdzielili się widywali się rzadko. Częściej dzwonili do siebie, ale to nie to samo. Ostatni raz widział się z bratem przed jego śmiercią na trzecich urodzinach Marie. Nie mógł sobie wybaczyć, że jednak długo się nie widywali przez polowania. Ale dzięki opiece nad 5 letnią bratanicą pozwoliła mu się w pewien sposób otrząsnąć po tym wszystkim. Wychował ją jak własną córkę. Tylko ona i Bobby mu zostali, nie miał nikogo więcej. Brat zginął. Jego najlepszy przyjaciel zniknął i nie wiadomo co się z nim stało. Przez 20 lat nie miał żadnych oznak od Castiela. Winchester podejrzewał, że zginął. Modlił się do niego wiele razy, ale anioł ani razu się nie pojawił. Za to Marie nie znając Castiela, ale słysząc o nim z opowieści modliła się do niego codziennie. Dean wielokrotnie wspominał o przyjacielu, rzadziej mówił o Samie.

Usiadła obok na siedzeniu pasażera i opierając się wygodnie spojrzała na wuja. Mężczyzna rozłączył się i spojrzał na bratanicę.

 

\- Dzięki za pomoc, De – rzuciła butelkę ze święconą wodą na tył samochodu.

\- Zatrzymał mnie telefon, ale poradziłaś sobie.

 

Przewróciła oczami i zaczęła czegoś szukać pod swoim siedzeniem. Gdy znalazła wyciągnęła butelkę piwa i otworzyła ją.

 

\- Mamy jakąś następną robotę?

\- W LA pojawiły się niewyjaśnione morderstwa.

\- To jedziemy?

 

Włączyła radio i włożyła pierwszą kasetę jaka wpadła jej w ręce. Winchester spojrzał na bratanicę wyczekując jakiejś muzyki klasycznej. Nie rozumiał jak dziewczyna może słuchać muzyki klasycznej. Ale wiedział, że jego rocka też uwielbiała. Z radia usłyszał pierwsze dźwięki _Hot Blooded – Foreigner_. Uśmiechnął się i odpalił silnik Impali i ruszył z piskiem opon.

Marie nie gardziła muzyką jaką słuchał jej wuj. Uwielbiała się bawić, tańczyć czy śpiewać. Przynajmniej miała lepszy talent wokalny niż Dean. Ale od czasu do czasu również lubiła posłuchać muzyki klasycznej. Kochała Bethoveena i Mozarta. Co dziwiło Winchestera.

 

\- Obudź się, jesteśmy na miejscu.

 

Rudowłosa przeciągnęła się i rozejrzała dookoła ziewając.

 

\- Idź zarezerwuj pokój, ja zaparkuję.

 

Wysiadła z Impali i skierowała się w stronę motelu. Dean krzyknął jeszcze za nią odjeżdżając.

 

\- Przypilnuj by w pokoju był barek!

 

Kiwnęła tylko głową przewracając na dodatek oczami i weszła do środka. Recepcja była od razu po lewej. Przy niej stał młody mężczyzna po dwudziestce, krótko obcięty. Był nawet dość ładnym chłopakiem. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się z satysfakcją na kolejny dobry kąsek w mieście.

 

\- Dzień dobry w czym mogę służyć? - uśmiechnął się.

\- Z takim ciałem uwierz mi możesz.

 

Zaskoczony chłopak nie wiedział co ma odpowiedzieć. Niezdażało mu się zbyt często, że to dziewczyna jego podrywała. Po chwili dotarły do niego słowa rudowłosej i uśmiechnął się do niej jeszcze szerzej.

 

\- Dwa tygodnie głodówki, mmm ... Trzeba to zmienić – szepnęła sama do siebie i puściła chłopakowi oko – Chciałabym dwa pokoje, najlepiej obok siebie.

\- Chwilowo nie mamy pokoi wolnych, ale mogę zaproponować mały apartament, dwa pokoje połączone salonikiem i jedna łazienka.

\- Idealnie.

\- Mogę prosić o jakiś dokument tożsamości?

 

Dziewczyna sięgnęła do wewnętrznej kieszeni swojej kurtki i wyciągnęła portfel.

 

\- Pani Page.

\- Panna jak już coś – uśmiechnęła się zalotnie.

 

Blondyn odwzajemnił uśmiech wpatrując się w zielone oczy dziewczyny. Spisał dane do komputera i podał klucz.

 

\- Sądzę, że będzie mi jeszcze potrzebny numer kontaktowy.

\- W ten sposób chcesz zdobyć mój numer telefonu, wysil się trochę – zaśmiała się.

\- Może zaprowadzić do pokoju?

\- Trafię, ale obawiam się, że w nocy mogę mieć z tym problem, kochasiu – uniosła znacząco brwi do góry.

\- Jestem tu całą noc.

\- Świetnie będę dzwonić na recepcję.

 

Uśmiechnęła się do chłopaka i skierowała na drugie piętro. Napisała do Deana sms, który numer pokoju. Pierwsze co zrobiła wchodząc do apartamentu, to poszła do łazienki wziąć prysznic. Wycieczka i walka z wampirami jednak potrzebowała się odświeżyć. Puściła muzykę w kabinie prysznicowej. Usłyszała _T.N.T_ i zaczęła się śmiać. Dean będzie w siódmym niebie biorąc prysznic przy muzyce.

Wyszła w samym ręczniku. Weszła do pokoju by wyciągnąć jakieś ubrania z torby.

 

\- Wolna? - Winchester zapytał wchodząc do pokoju.

 

Pierwsze co rzuciło mu się to to, że dziewczyna miała tatuaż na prawej łopatce. Był to pentagram chroniący przed opętaniem, on sam wytatuował sobie wraz z Samem na klatce piersiowej, dokładnie nad sercem.

 

\- Mogę ubrać się tutaj. Więc tak wolna.

\- Kiedy go zrobiłaś? Nosiłaś bransoletkę – wskazał na tatuaż.

\- Jakbyś się lepiej przyglądał mojej łopatce to zauważyłbyś, że dwa miesiące już mam ten tatuaż. Zgubiłam bransoletkę, gdy polowaliśmy na Wendigo w Vancuver. Wracając do miasta poszłam do najbliższego salonu.

\- Nie zauważyłem.

 

Kiwnęła głową z rozbawieniem. Dean był fantastycznym łowcą, ale nie zauważał niczego jeśli chodziło o Marie. Widział to co chciał. Zawsze tłumaczył sobie pewne rzeczy przez dziewczyny wiek. Teraz młodzież była inna niż kiedyś. Rzadko rozmawiali na osobiste tematy. Nie przeszkadzało im to. Kiedy już naprawdę było źle z którymś z nich, wtedy postanawiali dyskutować. Mieli podobne charaktery woleli wszystko trzymać w sobie.

 

\- Jak sprawa?

\- Musimy pojechać na posterunek i czegoś się dowiedzieć o ostatnim morderstwie.

\- Może najpierw pojedziemy na miejsce zbrodni i zobaczymy co tam się wydarzyło – zaproponowała rudowłosa.

\- Niech tak będzie – zamknął drzwi do jej pokoju i wszedł do łazienki.

 

Dziewczyna usłyszała głośną muzykę. Winchester włączył panel prysznicowy, gdzie rozległy się dźwięki _Bon Jovi - You Give Love A Bad Name_. Marie podziwiała wuja. Miał na karku pięćdziesiątkę, ale kondycję i wygląd pozazdrościł by mu nie jeden w jego wieku. Gdyby nie znała jego daty urodzenia odjęła by mu na pewno z dziesięć lat. Szkoląc ją na łowcę sam razem z nią ćwiczył. Podziwiała jego siłę, determinację i to, że był w stanie dla rodziny zrobić wszystko. Słyszała wiele historii od Bobby'ego o tacie i wujku. Piętą Achillesową dla Winchesterów była i jest rodzina. Dla niej zrobią wszystko. Sama dobrze o tym wiedziała. Poświęciła by własne życie, aby Deanowi i Bobby'emu nic się nie stało.

Godzinę później dojechali do kamienicy, gdzie został zamordowany właściciel.

 

\- Nie można tu wchodzić.

 

 

Zagrodził im wejście jeden z policjantów. Obydwoje zmrużyli niebezpiecznie oczy i równo wyciągnęli plakietki z kieszeni marynarek.

 

\- Jesteśmy z FBI – schowali je po chwili – Jestem Walker, a to moja partnerka Butler.

 

 

Dziewczyna kiwnęła głową. Przez chwilę policjant zastanawiał się co taka młoda kobieta może robić w FBI. Nie mówiąc nic odsunął się od wejścia.

 

\- Chcemy się tylko rozejrzeć – spojrzała w głąb mieszkania.

\- Oczywiście.

\- Kto znalazł ciało? - rudowłosa stanęła obok mężczyzny rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu.

 

 

Nic nie wskazywało na żadną walkę. Wszystko było ułożone w odpowiednim miejscu.

 

\- Pamela White, sąsiadka Josepha Knicka.

 

 

Marie ruszyła w głąb mieszkania. Szukała śladu siarki. Jeśli byłaby to siła nadprzyrodzona musi zostawić po sobie ślad. Dean rozmawiał z policjantem, gdy dziewczyna znalazła za zasłoną trochę rozsypanej siarki. Wychyliła się zza framugi i spojrzała w zielone oczy wuja kiwając głową. Wyszli w milczeniu z mieszkania kierując się do Impali.

 

\- Znajdź wszystkich mieszkańców tego budynku, właścicieli, rodzinę.

 

 

Kiwnęła głową.

 

\- Ja jadę zobaczyć ciało. Spotkamy się w motelu.

 

 

Dean podrzucił po drodze bratanicę jak najbliżej motelu, a sam skierował się do kostnicy.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chce bardzo podziękować Ani za jej czas i betowanie moich wypocin. Jesteś wielka :*

* * *

* * *

**Rozdział 2**

 

 

Ruda siedziała przed laptopem, zajadając się kanapką i słuchając I symfonii C-dur Beethovena, gdy Dean wszedł do pokoju. Przewrócił oczami na dźwięk muzyki klasycznej.

 

\- Znalazłaś coś?

\- Dom jest, a raczej był, własnością rodziny Blacków. Ostatni potomek zmarł trzydzieści lat temu.

 

Odwróciła laptopa, by pokazać zdjęcie Blacka. Był to młody mężczyzna około trzydziestki. Długa blond grzywka opadała mu na oczy, uśmiechał się szeroko, siedząc na schodach kamienicy.

 

\- Martin Black, ostatni właściciel. Odziedziczył dom w wieku 15 lat, gdy jego rodzice zginęli w wypadku samochodowym.

\- Coś jeszcze?

\- Dom był własnością Blacków od 200 lat. Za parę dni pójdzie pod licytację, jako że nie ma właściciela miasto może go sprzedać. A ty czego się dowiedziałeś?

\- Ten cały Joseph został uduszony, chociaż na ciele brak jakichkolwiek śladów. Ma zerwany kręg szyjny. Pasuje do samobójstwa, tylko że nie znaleziono go powieszonego.

\- Martin Black został znaleziony w tym samym mieszkaniu co Knick, popełnił samobójstwo. Powiesił się.

 

Spojrzeli na siebie kiwając głowami.

 

\- Gdzie go pochowali?

\- Na cmentarzu Plaza Church.

\- Pojadę tam wieczorem, ty możesz odpocząć.

\- Jak chcesz. – wzruszyła ramionami.

 

Marie czekała, aż Dean opuści apartament i przed 22 zadzwoniła do recepcji, przypominając o sobie blondynowi. Po 15 minutach rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Dziewczyna poprawiła włosy i otworzyła drzwi opierając się o nie i spojrzała zalotnie w niebieskie oczy blondyna. Uśmiechnęła się z satysfakcją. Mogła przebierać w chłopakach, gdyż była piękna i inteligentna. Każdy facet oglądał się za nią. W końcu jej rodzice też byli niczego sobie.

Złapała chłopaka za koszulę i wciągnęła go do pokoju. Blondyn chciał ją pocałować, ale Marie zatrzymała palcem wskazującym jego usta. Poprowadziła go do sypialni. Wiedziała, że jej wuj nie pochwala takiego zachowania, ale póki była młoda i nie spotkała tego jedynego, czemu nie miała się zabawić.

Leżała obok blondyna, który całował jej nagie plecy. Ruda przeczesała dłonią włosy i zastanawiała się kiedy przestanie robić z siebie taką ladacznicę. Nie czuła nic do tych mężczyzn, z którymi spotykała się na jedną noc. Ale nie potrafiła przestać ich podrywać. Chciała to zakończyć. Chciała normalnie żyć, ale wiedziała, że nie może była łowczynią. Była dobra w tym co robi, nawet to lubiła. Patrząc na leżącego obok niej blondyna zastanawiała się czy dane jej kiedyś będzie porzucić swój zawód i założyć rodzinę. Chciała tego jak jej ojciec. Parę lat wstecz nawet prawie tego dokonała. Spojrzała w niebieskie oczy blondyna, który uśmiechał się do niej czule. Był przystojny i nie mogła skłamać, że w pewien sposób jej się podobał, ale co z tego, jeśli będąc z nim niczego nie czuła. Może przez to, czym się zajmuje, była wypalona od środka. Może ona nie umie już kochać?

Nagle rozległ się dzwonek jej komórki.

 

\- Co tam? - odebrała.

\- Nie zgadniesz, nie ma jego kości.

\- Żartujesz, to gdzie one są?

\- Poszukaj, może zostały gdzieś przen...

 

Rozległ się huk i przerwało połączenie.

 

\- Dean? Dean!

 

Wyskoczyła szybko z łóżka zbierając swoje rzeczy.

 

\- Musisz iść, muszę jechać.

\- O tej godzinie?

\- Nieważne, spadaj! - warknęła.

 

Blondyn wstał z łózka i zaczął zbierać z podłogi ubrania. Nawet nie zdążył się porządnie ubrać, bo rudowłosa wyrzuciła go z apartamentu. Ubrała się szybko i zabrała ze stolika kluczyki do Impali. Biegiem ruszyła do samochodu, który stał na parkingu. Dean postanowił zostawić samochód miał zamiar z powrotem wejść do baru i wypić parę kolejek. Jadąc na cmentarz zastanawiała się co się stało. Czy nagle gdzieś pojawił się duch Knicka i zaatakował jej wuja. Czy coś innego się wydarzyło.

Nawet nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że zajechała tak szybko na cmentarz. Wyskoczyła zza kierownicy i otworzyła bagażnik samochodu. Wyjęła najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy, nie miała pojęcia co może się ukrywać na cmentarzu. Zabrała broń, nóż i wodę święconą. Szybkim krokiem skierowała się w miejsce pochówku Blacka. Znalazła rozkopany grób, ale żadnego śladu Winchestera.

 

\- Cholera! - zaklęła.

 

Rozglądała się uważnie dookoła szukając jakiejś wskazówki co tu się wydarzyło. Po chwili znalazła drobinki siarki obok pomnika sąsiadującego grobu. Dopiero teraz zwróciła uwagę na pomnik obok, gdzie krwią były wymalowane słowa:  _Chcesz odzyskać wuja przynieś Miecz Wiary na dach wieżowca_. Nie miała pojęcia o jaki Miecz Wiary się rozchodzi, ale przynajmniej wiedziała gdzie jest Dean. Pobiegła szybko do auta, aby uzbroić się lepiej i idąc w stronę najbliższego wieżowca zaczęła się modlić.

 

\- Panie, przyjmij słowa, które teraz do Ciebie kieruję. Ty, który mówisz w milczeniu. Proszę Cię, pozwól mi poznać najgłębszą moją naturę ....

 

Weszła ostrożnie do wieżowca. Skierowała się na klatkę schodową. Windą nie miałaby szans, nie miałaby drogi ucieczki. Gdy otworzyła drzwi coś ją zaatakowało. Zaczęła walczyć z czarnoskórym dobrze zbudowanym mężczyzną opętanym przez demona. Mężczyzna złapał ją dusząc. Marie uderzyła go tyłem głowy odskakując, gdy rozluźnił uścisk. Łapiąc głębsze oddechy odsunęła się od niego na parę metrów i podniosła dłoń do góry w jego kierunku. Zamknęła oczy i skoncentrowała się na egzorcyzmie. Demon chciał do niej doskoczyć, ale nagle znieruchomiał. Gdy mężczyzna nie mógł się ruszyć, tylko wił się od jej słów, podchodziła wolnym krokiem w jego stronę. Położyła swoją dłoń na jego klatce piersiowej w miejscu, gdzie znajdowało się serce. Szeptem wypowiadała słowa, które znała na pamięć tak dobrze, iż obudzona w środku nocy recytowałaby bez zająknięcia. Po chwili ciemny dym wydobył się z ust mężczyzny. Nieprzytomny opadł na ziemię. Rudowłosa przetarła rękawem kącik swoich warg, gdzie delikatnie sączyła się krew. Ruszyła ostrożnie schodami do góry.

Idąc przed siebie rozmyślała, ile razy Dean opowiadał jej o tym, jak ratowali tyłek Castiela lub na odwrót. Nie mogła zrozumieć, jak to jest możliwe, że przez 20 lat anioł się nie odezwał. Opuścił swojego przyjaciela, nie mówiąc niczego. Nawet się nie pożegnał.

Gdy znalazła się na szczycie, zauważyła klęczącego Winchestera, a wokół niego czterech mężczyzn. Spojrzała na zakrwawioną twarz wuja. Ich spojrzenia się skrzyżowały.

 

\- Przyniosłaś to, czego chcieliśmy?

\- Wypuśćcie go.

\- Najpierw daj nam Miecz Wiary. Wiemy, że go masz.

\- Po co on wam?

 

Mężczyzna o ciemnych włosach zbliżył się o krok w stronę dziewczyny.

 

\- Po to, aby panować nad światem żywych i umarłych.

\- Puśćcie Deana.

\- Najpierw Miecz – skrzywił się demon.

\- Najpierw to ja ci mogę skopać tyłek. Wymiana. Ja daję wam Miecz ty puszczasz wolno Deana.

\- Mogę obiecać, że nic wam się nie stanie. Słowo skauta – uniósł dłoń do góry.

\- Jasne – sarknęła - Obiecaj to na swoją duszę.

 

Demon zwęził niebezpiecznie oczy, przyglądając się uważnie rudowłosej.

\- W tobie jest coś dziwnego. Nie zabiłbym cię... Przynajmniej nie od razu.

 

Dziewczyna nie rozumiała, o co mu chodzi. Powoli włożyła dłonie do tylnych kieszeni spodni. Miała tam schowane małe bomby, które przyczepiały się do ciała jak rzepy. Ostatniego lata z Bobbym wymyśliła taki gadżet. Wiedziała, że w tym przypadku może sobie na to pozwolić, gdyż demony opętały całkowicie ludzi i nie było ich już w środku. Zostały tylko ciała. Nie uratuje ich.

 

\- Daj nam miecz.

\- Żebym to ja jeszcze wiedziała, jak on wygląda.

\- Nie drocz się ze mną! - warknął.

\- Weź go sobie. – Zerknęła na tył swoich pleców.

 

Dean spojrzał na nią zdziwiony, nie wiedział, co jego bratanica kombinuje. Przecież nie mieli tego miecza. Marie blefowała. Rudowłosa uśmiechnęła się szelmowsko, rozkładając ręce i oddalając się od nich, idąc na skraj wieżowca.

 

\- Nie – szepnął Winchester.

 

Podejrzewał, co ona chce zrobić, gdy zaczęła kierować się na skraj i wiedział, że może jej się coś stać.

 

\- Na co czekacie, chodźcie i go sobie weźcie!

 

Dwóch z czterech mężczyzn ruszyło biegiem na rudowłosą. Zaczęła z nimi walczyć. Dean próbował podnieść się z kolan, ale dość ostro go poturbowali i nie było to takie proste. Demony nie wiedziały, kiedy Marie przyczepiała im bomby do ciała. Udało jej się jednego zrzucić z wieżowca i od razu włączyła detonator. Ciało rozproszyło się na kawałeczki. Walcząc z następnym nie zauważyła, że kolejny demon idzie w jej stronę. Odepchnęła mężczyznę i włączyła detonator. Trzeciego demona udało się zrzucić Deanowi, zaś czwarty złapał rudą i przystawił jej nóż do gardła. Dean spoglądał w zielone oczy bratanicy i w ciemne oczy demona.

 

\- Nawet nie drgnij – syknął w stronę Winchestera.

 

Dziewczyna uważnie spojrzała w oczy wuja. Dobrze wiedziała, co powinna zrobić. Przełknęła ślinę i uśmiechnęła się delikatnie do Deana. Znając dobrze rudą, Dean od razu wiedział na co wpadła jego bratanica. On często również wpadał na takie pomysły. Pokręcił przecząco głową.

 

\- Mam tylko ciebie.

\- Masz jeszcze Bobby’ego – uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej.

\- Ten stary nie odróżnia łopaty od szpadla.

 

Roześmiała się cicho. Demon szarpnął nią.

 

\- Dosyć! Dawaj miecz.

\- Nie jesteś dość silny, by panować nad światem żywych i umarłych.

\- Ja może nie, ale mój Pan tak.

\- Nie mamy go.

\- Ale za to wiecie, gdzie on jest.

\- Zostaw Marie, to cię do niego zaprowadzę. – Dean powoli się do nich przybliżył.

 

Demon uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją.

 

\- Nie ze mną takie numery. Jest moją kartą przetargową.

 

Rudowłosa spojrzała w zielone oczy i uśmiechnęła się smutno. Nigdy nie sądziła, że jej życie tak się potoczy. Ale gdyby mogła cofnąć się w czasie i wybrać inną drogę, nie zrobiłaby tego. Winchester, oddychając coraz szybciej, kiwnął głową przecząco. Przecież mają czas, coś wymyślą, nie z takich tarapatów wychodzili cało. Dziewczyna wzięła głęboki wdech i zamykając oczy, zaczęła się cicho modlić.

 

\- Pan jest moim pasterzem, nie brak mi niczego ...

 

Usłyszała krzyk Deana, ale to i tak niczego nie zmieniło. Marie wchodząc do wieżowca wiedziała, że taka ewentualność może się wydarzyć i że się nie zawaha. Po chwili uderzyła z całych sił łokciem w żebra demona. Popchnęła go, aby spadł. Ale że mężczyzna trzymał ją mocno, spadała razem z nim. Kopnęła go, aby odsunąć się i zdetonowała ładunek, który był na ciele demona. Zamknęła oczy i czekała na uderzenie o ziemię. Modliła się o szybką śmierć i aby nie czuła bólu. Poświęciła się, poświęciła życie by uratować ludzi i co najważniejsze wuja. Mogła ponieść taką cenę. Odkąd stała się łowcą wiedziała, że kiedyś coś takiego może się wydarzyć.

Nagle poczuła delikatne uderzenie. Nie spodziewała się czegoś takiego. Wydawało jej się, jakby znajdowała się w czyiś ramionach. Może tak właśnie wyglądało przejście do Nieba. Otworzyła oczy, dookoła niej były wieżowce, domy i sklepy. Więc nie umarła, albo to było jej Niebo. Spojrzała na osobę, która ją trzymała, znajdowała się w ramionach mężczyzny. Spojrzała w jego błękitne oczy i przeniosła wzrok na rozwichrzone czarne włosy. Miał na sobie garnitur, źle związany i poluzowany krawat, a na sobie oprócz tego jeszcze beżowy płaszcz. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko do mężczyzny, dobrze wiedziała kim on jest, chociaż nigdy go nie spotkała.

 

\- Castiel.

 

Anioł przekręcił głowę, wpatrując się w zielone oczy dziewczyny. Słyszał wielokrotnie, jak się modliła. Dzięki tym modlitwom był wstanie przetrwać w Czyśćcu, a nie było to takie łatwe, zważywszy na to, jakie stworzenia oprócz niego tam były. Trafił tam, aby odpokutować za swoje winy. Swój bunt przeciwko Ojcu, braciom i siostrom. Miał do wyboru śmierć lub pokutę. Wybrał drugą opcję. Mógł wyjść dopiero wtedy, kiedy na to by zasłużył. Z każdym kolejnym spędzonym tam dniem żałował swojej decyzji. Wszystkie stworzenia, które tam były, od wampirów po widma, zabijały się nawzajem. Potem ożywały i znów się zabijały. Ożywienie było bardzo bolesne. Sam doświadczył parę razy tego uczucia. Nie chciał żadnego stworzenia zabić, w końcu miał odpokutować swoje winy, a nie sporządzić nowe. Wszystko się zmieniło, gdy usłyszał pierwszy raz głos małej dziewczynki. Przez 15 lat to ona utrzymywała go przy życiu w tym okropnym miejscu.

 

\- Wiedziałam, że się pojawisz. Masz dobre wyczucie czasu.

 

Postawił ją na ziemi. Dziewczyna oparła się o budynek, oddychając ciężko. Rzadko się jej zdarzało, by tak sobie skoczyć z budynku, tym bardziej z wieżowca. Nie miała pewności, ale coś podpowiadało jej, że nic się nie wydarzy i nie umrze. Czuła, że ktoś ją uratuje. Nie zawiodła się.

Nagle z wieżowca wybiegł Dean, zasapany, przerażony, ze łzami w oczach spojrzał na rudowłosą, która na jego widok uśmiechnęła się i zaczęła biec w jego stronę. Objął ją mocno. Marie wtuliła się w Deana, bojąc się spojrzeć w zielone oczy.

 

\- Nigdy więcej tego nie rób.

\- Spróbuję – szepnęła.

 

Powoli odsunęli się od siebie. Winchester delikatnie złapał jej twarz w swoje dłonie i pocałował ją w czubek głowy. Dłonią musnął jej policzek, ścierając zabłąkaną łzę. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się, pociągając nosem nerwowo. Nie wiedział, co by zrobił, gdyby stracił ją dzisiejszego wieczoru. Nie poradziłby sobie bez niej. Jedną śmierć ciężko przeżył, gdy zmarł jego ojciec poświęcając swoje życie dla niego. Był mały gdy jego matka zmarła, ale również ciężko przechodził jej śmierć, wiele lat później. Gdy stracił Sama, ledwo się podniósł, a teraz, gdyby miał stracić Marie, wiedział, że załamałby się bez dwóch zdań. Dean dusił w sobie wiele złości, że tracił każdego, na kim mu zależało, ale wychował tą dziewczynę jak najlepiej potrafił i nie mógłby bez niej żyć.

Odwrócił się od rudowłosej i spojrzał w tak znajome niebieskie oczy. Anioł stał przed nim, przechylając delikatnie głowę i wpatrując się intensywnie w Deana. Nie widzieli się 20 lat. Pierzasty nic się nie zmienił, nadal był w ciele 30-latka średniego wzrostu, dobrze zbudowanego o czarnych włosach, które wyglądały, jakby dopiero co się obudził. Nadal był w naczyniu takim, jakim go pamiętał. I to spojrzenie dziecka. Dean w porównaniu do anioła delikatnie się postarzał, już trochę siwiejące włosy i więcej zmarszczek wokół oczu i ust, niż wcześniej miał.

 

\- Witaj, Dean.

\- Ty to masz wejście, stary – uśmiechnął się.

 

Podszedł do anioła i objął go, po przyjacielsku klepiąc po plecach. Marie uważnie obserwowała dwójkę mężczyzn. Cieszyła się, że Castiel jest cały i zdrowy, i, co najważniejsze, pojawił się w końcu na Ziemi. Jej wujowi bardzo brakowało przyjaciela. Słyszała jak od czasu do czasu Dean się modlił. Zawsze, gdy opowiadał jej historie związane z aniołem, jego oczy świeciły dziwnym blaskiem. Odkąd Castiel wyciągnął Winchestera z Piekła, łączyła ich więź. Do końca ani ona, ani Dean nie wiedzieli co to oznacza.

Skierowali się w trójkę do Impali i pojechali do motelu. Wchodząc do niego, dziewczyna podeszła do recepcji, a dwójka mężczyzn ruszyła na drugie piętro. Dean niebezpiecznie zmrużył oczy, patrząc na bratanicę, dopóki nie zniknął za ścianą korytarza. Weszli z Castielem do apartamentu. Anioł stał na środku z opuszczonymi ramionami, przyglądając się wnętrzu. Dean rzucił torbę na podłogę i usiadł w fotelu chowając twarz w dłoniach. Castiel obserwował przyjaciela.

 

\- Zmieniłeś się.

\- Cas, jestem człowiekiem, starzeję się. I tak to cud, że jeszcze żyję. Ty za to wyglądasz, jakbyś wrócił z operacji plastycznej.

 

Ciemnowłosy zmrużył oczy, zastanawiając się nad wypowiedzią Deana. Chciał zapytać co to jest ta operacja plastyczna, i czy to miało jakiś związek ze sztuką, ale do pokoju weszła Marie. Oparła się o drzwi i stała krótką chwilę w milczeniu. Po chwili uśmiechnęła się szeroko i spojrzała w niebieskie oczy anioła.

 

\- Tak w ogóle miło mi cię poznać, Castiel. Dużo o tobie słyszałam.

 

Podeszła do niego i wyciągnęła dłoń. Brunet przyglądał się jej przez chwilę, aż w końcu złapał delikatnie ją i potrząsnął. Złapała go mocniej pociągając w swoją stronę i pocałowała w policzek.

 

\- Dziękuję za uratowanie życia – szepnęła.

 

Odwróciła się do niego i skierowała się w stronę barku. Castiel dłonią dotknął policzka, gdzie złożyła swój pocałunek dziewczyna. Przechylił głowę mrużąc oczy. Nie miał pojęcia co powinien zrobić, czy odwzajemnić się tym samym, czy jednak pozostać tak, jak jest. Poczuł dziwny dreszcz przeszywający jego ciało, gdy rudowłosa dotknęła ustami jego policzka. Podejrzewał, że to jego naczynie tak zareagowało, ale nie mogło, skoro miał nad nim całkowitą kontrolę. Kiedy był w Czyśćcu, zostało tylko ciało, a dusza Jimmiego Novaka poszła do Nieba. Odsunął się o krok do tyłu i zaczął obserwować tapetę w pokoju, nie komentując tego, co wydarzyło się przed chwilą. Marie miała ochotę roześmiać się na widok miny anioła. Teraz rozumiała co miał na myśli jej wuj, opowiadając o Castielu, że zachowywał się czasem jak małe dziecko.

 

\- Zostawię was, pewnie chcecie porozmawiać. W końcu nie widzieliście się szmat czasu.

\- Zostań, nie mam przed tobą żadnych tajemnic. Przynajmniej ja.

 

Rudowłosa przewróciła oczami i oparła się o futrynę obok barku, patrząc na anioła.

 

\- Ciekawe, co na to powie Bobby. Myślisz, że się ucieszy, De?

\- Na pewno dobrze to skomentuje i otworzy whisky.

 

Marie zaśmiała się pod nosem i wyciągnęła piwo z lodówki, która znajdowała się w barku chłodząc napoje. Podała jedno wujowi, a drugie pierzastemu. Brunet zwęził oczy przyglądając się butelce. Pił alkohol za czasów buntowniczego życia.

 

\- Moje ciało to świątynia.

\- A moje to co, lunapark? - skwitowała dziewczyna.

 

Dean uśmiechnął się na to stwierdzenie, kiwając głową rozbawiony miną przyjaciela.

 

\- Gdybym nie znał Sama powiedziałbym, że ona jest twoją córką.

\- Ona to ma imię. – Otworzyła butelkę.

\- Przepraszam, Marie.

 

Ruda uśmiechnęła się na widok miny anioła. W jego oczach zauważyła skruchę i przeprosiny. A jego postawa wskazywała zbitego psa.

 

\- On tak zawsze?

\- To dopiero początek – kiwnął głową Winchester. – Co się działo z tobą, Cas? Gdzie byłeś przez te lata?

\- Byłem w Czyśću.

\- W Czyśću? - zaciekawiła się Marie.

\- Moi bracia schwytali mnie. Miałem do wyboru śmierć, albo pokutę. Dopiero później dowiedziałem się, że pokutą jest Czyściec. Zostajesz tam wysłany na wieczność.

\- Trzeba czytać w umowie napisy małym druczkiem. – Marie spojrzała na Deana.

 

Castiel usiadł na fotelu obok przyjaciela i spojrzał na nią.

 

\- Nie dostałem żadnej umowy, nie podpisywałem niczego.

 

Marie chciała coś odpowiedzieć, ale Winchester powstrzymał ją spojrzeniem.

 

\- Zdecydowałem się na pokutę, bo stanąłem przeciw braciom i siostrom – kontynuował Castiel.

\- Miałeś dobre intencje – stwierdził Dean.

\- Ale jednak odkupiłeś swoje winy, bo wypuścili cię. Jesteś cały i zdrowy- wskazała dłonią na anioła.

\- To dzięki tobie.

 

Rudowłosa prawie zakrztusiła się piwem i zdziwiona spojrzała w niebieskie oczy, a potem uważnie przeniosła wzrok na wuja.

 

\- Nie rozumiem.

\- Modliłaś się do mnie. Zawsze. Prosiłaś mnie o różne rzeczy. Czasem tylko rozmawiałaś. Opowiadałaś o sobie, o twoim dniu. Prosiłaś o lepszy rower, dobry stopień w szkole czy wtedy, kiedy walczyłaś. Mój Ojciec pozwolił mi na pokutę, co było z Jego strony wielką łaską. Ale dzięki tobie wyszedłem tak szybko z Czyśćca.

\- 20 lat to szybko, faktycznie – prychnął Dean.

\- Pozwolił mi zostać twoim Aniołem Stróżem – ciągnął dalej, nie zważając na Winchestera.

\- Żartujesz, prawda?

 

Anioł zwęził oczy i przechylił głowę w prawo. Dean znów miał ochotę się roześmiać z tak zapomnianego gestu. Zachowywał się tak samo, jak przedtem.

 

\- Jestem twoim Aniołem Stróżem. Rozmawiałaś ze mną od 5 roku życia. Dzięki tobie zostałem ocalony. Teraz to ja jestem tutaj, by chronić ciebie.

 

Dziewczyna roześmiała się kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem. Spojrzała na Deana.

 

- Zawsze opowiadałeś mi o Castielu. Mówiłeś mi, że był twoim najlepszym przyjacielem. Był dla ciebie jak brat. Opowiadałeś mi o każdej waszej przygodzie. Mówiłeś, że dzięki niemu wyszedłeś z Piekła. Za każdym razem, gdy wspominałeś o Castielu, miałeś taki dziwny wyraz twarzy. Miałam wrażenie, że po prostu opowiadałeś mi bajki na dobranoc. To nie były jakieś tam modlitwy, tylko rozmowy z wyimaginowanym przyjacielem. Zwykły monolog.

\- Twój wyimaginowany przyjaciel się pojawił. Patrz, Bogus stoi przed tobą.

\- Bardzo śmieszne.

 

Castiel zmarszczył brwi i wstał z fotela.

 

\- Muszę iść, wzywają mnie.

\- Cieszę się, że nic ci nie jest, Cas. – Dean podszedł do anioła i uściskał go.

 

Brunet uśmiechnął się, kiwając głową. Po chwili spojrzał w oczy dziewczyny i zniknął. Odkąd ją spotkał, miał dziwne wrażenie co do jej osoby. Jakby posiadała coś w sobie, ale nie mógł sprecyzować, co to było.

Rudowłosa wzdrygnęła się, gdy mężczyzna zniknął. Deana wcale to nie wzruszyło. Odwrócił się do bratanicy.

 

\- Łączy cię teraz więź z Casem.

\- Taka jak ciebie, gdy wyciągnął cię z Piekła? - Dean kiwnął głową.

\- Dobrze, że nie jest kobietą.

\- Marie! - spojrzał w roześmiane zielone oczy.

 

Wiedział dobrze, że jego bratanica często zachowywała się tak jak on w jej wieku. Nie podobało mu się to za każdym razem, ale nie mógł nic zrobić, była dorosła.

 

Uśmiechnęła się, puszczając oko wujowi, i weszła do swojego pokoju. Dean pokręcił tylko głową. Po tylu latach nadal zaskakiwało go podobieństwo w jej zachowaniu. Wychował ją jak córkę, ale wiedział dobrze, że to córka jego brata Sama. Przetarł dłonią twarz i usiadł z powrotem na fotelu zastanawiając się co też w najbliższych dniach jego bratanica jeszcze wymyśli, oprócz skakania z wieżowca.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawno mnie nie było, ale jestem i dodaję dwa od razu następne rozdziały :) Nie wiadomo kiedy będą kolejne :)

 

 

**Rozdział 3**

 

****

Marie siedziała jako pasażer w Impali, którą prowadził Dean. Dziewczyna bez słowa obserwowała krajobraz za szybą. Od dwóch dni nie widziała Castiela, a miała do niego wiele pytań. Nie rozumiała dlaczego on miał być jej Aniołem Stróżem, miała całkowicie dość tej niewiedzy.  Zajechali na podwórze od tyłu i zatrzymali się obok rozgruchotanych samochodów. Marie wyskoczyła z auta i ruszyła w stronę tak znanego z jej dzieciństwa domu. Weszła do kuchni i otworzyła lodówkę, wyciągając z niej piwo. Zerkała przez okno na wuja, który opierał się o samochód i rozglądał się dookoła siebie. Otworzyła butelkę i wypiła duszkiem połowę zawartości.

  
\- Ale gorąco.

Przetarła rękawem czoło i spojrzała na mężczyznę siedzącego za biurkiem.

\- Cześć staruszku. - uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

\- Znowu opróżniasz mi lodówkę, rudzielcu.

 

Dziewczyna odstawiła butelkę na blat i podeszła do mężczyzny ściskając go mocno. Dean wszedł do środka.

\- Hej Bobby, nie wiem dlaczego jesteś taki miły dla M.

\- Ma ładną buźkę.

 

Zrezygnowany Winchester potrząsnął głową, a Marie uśmiechnęła się szeroko do Singera.

  
\- Co u Casa? - zapytał Singer.

\- Dwa dni temu widzieliśmy się ostatni raz - podszedł do lodówki Dean.

\- Modliłeś się do niego?

  
  


Dean skinął głową. Bobby przeniósł wzrok na dziewczynę, która wpatrywała się w niego zdziwiona.

\- Nie miałam po co. W ogóle nie rozumiem tego co się stało. Jest moim Aniołem Stróżem, dlaczego?

\- Nie wiem – stwierdził Bobby.

 

Ruda przetarła dłonią twarz, była tym wszystkim zmęczona.

\- Nieważne, znalazłeś coś o tym Mieczu Wiary?

\- Szukałem po wszystkich możliwych książkach, ale nie znalazłem nic. Wezwijmy Castiela.

\- Cas rusz tyłek na dół.

 

Dean rozglądał się dookoła, ale przyjaciel nie pojawił się. Obydwoje z Singerem spojrzeli wyczekująco na Marie, która rozłożyła dłonie i zwęziła oczy. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że to ona musi się modlić do anioła. Zrezygnowana poprawiła się w fotelu i wzniosła oczy ku górze.

  
\- Castielu, potrzebujemy cię. Zejdź na dół. - zamknęła na moment oczy.

Rozglądała się jak jej wuj, ale nigdzie pierzastego nie było. Miała zamiar już się odezwać, że prawdopodobnie jest zbytnio zapracowany, gdy nagle pojawił się.

  
\- Witam.

\- A niech mnie Cas, jesteś cały.

Bobby kiwnął głową z aprobatą widząc mężczyznę w prochowcu. Brunet kiwnął głową na przywitanie i spojrzał uważnie na Marie.

  
\- Nie podoba mi się to całe stróżowanie – syknęła.

\- Potrzebujecie czegoś?

\- Co wiesz o Mieczu Wiary?

 

Castiel przekrzywił głowę i spojrzał na Deana.

\- Skąd o nim wiecie?

\- Jesteśmy medium – uniosła butelkę do góry Marie.

Cas zwęził oczy, zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią dziewczyny. Ruda po chwili uderzyła się otwartą dłonią w czoło, wiedząc, że anioł weźmie do siebie wszystko co ona powie. Choć to nie będzie dość łatwe, spróbuje postępować z aniołem jak z dzieckiem i tłumaczyć mu wszystko jak krowie na granicy. 

  
\- Gdy ostatnio się widzieliśmy, demony o nim wspomniały. Oprócz tego powiedziały, że go mamy.

\- A macie ?

\- Nie. Nie mamy pojęcia co to za miecz – stwierdził Dean.

\- Jest to potężny przedmiot. Ten kto go ma, posiada wielką siłę. Może go dzierżyć tylko prawy rycerz, który będzie mógł zwalczyć wszystko, co stanie na jego drodze. Miecz chalibijski ....

\- Chalibijski? - zdziwił się Winchester.

\- To jego inna nazwa.

 

Ruda wyprostowała się i uśmiechnęła się drwiąco.

\- Żartujesz sobie. Przecież ten miecz to legenda.

Dean i Bobby spojrzeli na nią zaciekawieni.

\- Castiel mówi o Excaliburze. Ostatnio uczeni zajmujący się kulturą celtycką odczytali zlepek słów łacińskich ze zdjęć i podań o mieczu, że niby jest to miecz chalibijski, czyli ukuty przez Chalibów.

\- Kujon – stwierdził Dean.

 

Marie otworzyła usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale darowała sobie.

\- Chcesz nam wmówić, że ten miecz istnieje naprawdę, a nie jest to wymysł badaczy?

\- Tak, był kiedyś w rękach wielkiego władcy Artura. Lecz po jego śmierci zaginął i nikt go więcej nie widział. Moi bracia szukali go wszędzie i nigdzie nie mogą go znaleźć. Demony również próbują go zdobyć, ale zapadł się pod ziemię. - nie spuszczał wzroku z Deana.

\- Poszukajcie w jeziorze w Szkocji, gdzie pływa Nessi – sarknęła ruda.

\- Szukaliśmy, nie ma go tam. Dlaczego myśleli, że wy macie miecz?

\- Nie mam zielonego pojęcia – odpowiedział Dean. – Więc gdzie jest?

\- Może gdzieś tutaj? - machnęła ręką dziewczyna wokół siebie.

\- Prawdopodobnie, tylko dobrze zabezpieczony. Musimy go znaleźć.

Castiel zniknął zostawiając ich samych.

\- Wracamy do dawnych nawyków – mrugnął Dean do Bobby’ego.

\- To co robimy?

\- Macie robotę. – Bobby wyciągnął wycinek gazety z szuflady biurka.

 

Marie zaczęła czytać o dziwnym morderstwie w Norton w stanie Ohio.

\- Starsze małżeństwo wypłynęło łódką na jezioro i zniknęło bez wieści.

Dean przeczesał dłonią włosy i spojrzał na bratanicę puszczając oko. Marie uśmiechnęła się, wstając z fotela ciesząc się, że mają robotę i ruszyła do swojego pokoju na piętrze, aby wziąć parę swoich rzeczy na drogę. Pożegnała się z Bobbym i skierowała z torbą na ramieniu w stronę auta.

\- W porządku, Dean?

Mężczyzna oparty o futrynę obserwował dziewczynę i nie zauważył, gdy podszedł do niego Bobby.

\- Nie widziałeś jej wtedy na tym wieżowcu. Była gotowa poświęcić się, nie myśląc o konsekwencjach. Miała bardzo podobny wyraz twarzy do Sama, gdy coś planował głupiego. - zaśmiał się pod nosem szatyn.

\- Dorasta. A ma niesamowite umiejętności, jest lepszym łowcą niż ty czy ja. Nie patrz tak na mnie, kretynie. To prawda. Trenowałeś ją i ja również, pokonałaby nas bez mrugnięcia okiem. Czasem jest bardziej postrzelona od ciebie, i to dzięki temu jest lepszym łowcą.

Winchester skinął zrezygnowany głową. Wiedział, że Singer ma rację i nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Poklepał przyjaciela po plecach i ruszył do samochodu.  Jechali przez dłuższą drogę w milczeniu. Z radia było słychać dźwięki jakiegoś rock'n'rolla. Gdy zaczęła się Mercury Blues, Marie chciała rozweselić wuja, gdyż wyczuwała przez całą drogę napiętą atmosferę. Zaczęła poruszać najpierw głową w takt muzyki, a potem dołączyło jej całe ciało. Nawet zaczęła śpiewać.

\- The give I love, I stole it from u friend ...

Dean skupiał się na jeździe, ale kąciki ust same zaczęły mu delikatnie drgać. Parę razy Marie „niechcący” szturchnęła w ramię wuja. Winchester w końcu nie wytrzymał i zaczął z nią śpiewać.

\- My baby went out she didn't stay long ...

Marie obserwowała uśmiechającego się wuja. Odkąd wrócili po tym incydencie, między nimi dużo się pozmieniało. Nie rozmawiali jak dawniej, chociaż i tak rzadko to robili, ale zdarzało się, a ostatnio w ogóle. Był bardzo spięty, a i ruda nie wiedziała jak ma z nim rozmawiać.

\- Przepraszam, De – odezwała się, gdy piosenka dobiegła końca.

\- Jesteś już dorosła, nie mogę całe życie cię prowadzić za rękę. - patrzył cały czas przed siebie na drogę.

\- Mówisz tak, bo mam na ramieniu Anioła Stróża.

Spojrzała na niego uważnie swoimi wielkimi zielonymi oczami. Dean roześmiał się na to stwierdzenie, ale nie odpowiedział. Marie nie musiała już pytać, milczenie samo to potwierdziło. Gdyby nie ochrona Castiela, zapewne ta rozmowa, która i tak by się odbyła, odbyłaby się całkiem inaczej.

  
  


Dojechali do Norton wcześnie rano. Marie wychodząc z Impali poprawiła swoją skórzaną ciemną kurtkę i zaczęła się rozprostowywać. Rozejrzała się dookoła, ale nic ciekawego nie przykuło jej uwagi, wiec ruszyła do motelu. Gdy zostawili rzeczy i odświeżyli się poszli, dowiedzieć się o szczegółach morderstwa Nie dowiedzieli się niczego poza tym, że Millerowie wypłynęli na jezioro i zniknęli. Nikt ich od tamtej pory nie widział. Nie odnajdując niczego konkretnego w sprawie morderstwa, postanowili coś zjeść. Gdy Dean wrócił z toalety, Marie odezwała się do niego znad laptopa.

\- To dziwne, ale nie ma nic na temat tego jeziora w Internecie. Oprócz tego, gdzie leży i jak powstało.

\- Zamówiłem ci kebab. - usiadł na przeciw dziewczyny.

Ruda kiwnęła głową i spojrzała na bufet, gdzie kucharz robił ich jedzenie.

\- Za to ja dowiedziałem się o jakiejś starej legendzie. Podobno w tym jeziorze żyje jakiś potwór, który zabija ludzi o złych zamiarach.

\- Dlaczego o tym nie ma w sieci?

Kelnerka przyniosła im jedzenie do stolika. Dean uśmiechnął się zawadiacko, młoda dziewczyna puściła do niego oko i odeszła. Ruda tylko przewróciła oczami i westchnęła ciężko.

\- Może nie chcą mieszkańcy, aby ktoś się obcy kręcił po ich mieście, dlatego nie ma żadnej wzmianki na ten temat.

\- Może, ale trzeba to sprawdzić. - wgryzł się w burgera Winchester mlaskając z zadowolenia.

Zjedli szybko i skierowali do motelu, by się przebrać. Marie znalazła najbliższy dom przy jeziorze i tam pojechali. Mieszkała tam rodzina Portonów. Zapukali do drzwi i otworzyła im młoda czarnowłosa dziewczyna.

\- W czym mogę pomóc?

\- Dzień dobry, jesteśmy z ochrony środowiska, chcieliśmy zbadać wodę w jeziorze. - uśiechneła się ruda przyjaźnie.

\- Jestem Dean, a to Marie.

\- Andrea, proszę wejdźcie.

Przeszli przez dom na tył i stanęli w trójkę na brzegu jeziora.

\- Wierzysz w tę legendę, Andrea?

\- Dla mnie to jakaś bajka, ale coś w tym jeziorze jest nie tak. - wzdrygnęła się patrząć w dal.

\- Parędziesiąt lat temu policja znalazła w tym jeziorze ciała – stwierdził Dean.

\- Tak. Był to tragiczny wypadek dla naszego miasteczka. Z tego, co mi rodzice opowiadali, czwórka młodych chłopaków wypłynęła łódką na jezioro. Łódka przewróciła się i wpadli do wody. Większość mówi, że wszyscy się utopili, ale zginął wtedy tylko jeden, Nathanel Lachenster. Trójka pozostałych uratowała się. Próbowali znaleźć ciało Natha, ale nie udało się.

\- Policja nie znalazła ciała? - zaciekawiła się Marie.

\- Nie udało się. - wzruszyła ramionami Andrea.

\- A ci trzej co przeżyli? Mieszkają w mieście? - zapytał Dean.

\- Tylko dwóch. Ostatnio państwo Millerowie zaginęli na jeziorze, pan Miller był jednym z tej trójki.

Winchesterówna wyciągnęła z kieszeni probówki i pobrała trochę wody z jeziora.

\- Tych dwoje ocalałych, jak się nazywają? - odwrócił się w stronę Andrei, Dean.

\- Nigel Larence i Erwin Rochwood.

\- Dzięki, mamy już próbki – Marie uśmiechnęła się do czarnowłosej i opuścili podwórko.

Wsiedli do auta, a Marie obserwowała w probówce wodę.

\- Nie wydaje ci się to dziwne? - zapytała.

\- Jeden chłopak zginął, a reszta przeżyła. Teraz z tej trójki zginął następny wraz z żoną.

\- Czyżby ktoś się mścił? - zmrużyła oczy zastanawiając się nad tym.

\- Musimy to sprawdzić - zamyślił się starszy Winchester.

\- Wypuść mnie w środku miasta, pójdę do laboratorium, zbadam wodę, może powiedzą mi czy jest zatruta. A ty dowiedz się, gdzie ta dwójka mieszka.

Dojechali do centrum, gdzie Marie wyskoczyła z Impali i skierowała się do laboratorium.

 

Gdy był już wieczór, ruda weszła do pokoju motelowego, gdzie Dean siedział oglądając coś na laptopie. Winchester zamknął szybko laptopa. Marie, uśmiechając się, delikatnie zamykając drzwi za sobą kiwała głową. Rzuciła torbą z jedzeniem w wujka i usiadła przy stole.

\- Mmm, placek, dzięki. I jak z tą wodą? - uśmiechnął się szatyn na widok jedzenia.

\- Wszystko normalne. Zwykła woda z jeziora. A ty czego się dowiedziałeś?

\- Większość mieszkańców stwierdza, że tam musi żyć potwór - uniósł sceptycznie brwi.

\- Przecież to nie Loch Ness. Tam przynajmniej większość widziała coś w wodzie, a tu nikt tylko stwierdzają, że tam coś jest?

\- Dokładnie, nikt z żyjących nam nie powie o co tu chodzi. - mrugnął Dean zajadając się plackiem.

Marie kiwnęła głową przeczesując twarz. Wstała od stołu i padła na łóżko.

\- Sądzisz, że tam coś w jeziorze specjalnie zabija.

\- Mam małe przeczucie, ale musimy pogadać z Erwinem i Nigelem - spojrzał na nią uważnie.

Kiwnęła głową i rzucając się na łóżko kazała się obudzić rano i usnęła, gdy jej głowa dotknęła poduszki.  Obudził ją krzyk. Zerwała się wyciągając z pod poduszki pistolet i celując przed siebie. Nikogo w pokoju motelowym nie było oprócz niej. To Dean, kąpiąc się pod prysznicem, śpiewał jakąś piosenkę, krótko mówiąc - wył jakąś piosenkę. Nie rozumiała nic co to za utwór, krzyczał niewyraźnie. Przetarła dłonią twarz chowając broń pod poduszkę i rzuciła się na łóżko zarzucając kołdrę na głowę. Wstała z łóżka, gdy Winchester wyszedł z łazienki. Stanęła przed lustrem przyglądając się delikatnym podkrążonym oczom. Przemyła wodą twarz i zaczęła się ubierać. Rozczesała włosy, które przez sen się skołtuniły i wyszła z łazienki. Gdy stanęła na środku pokoju, zauważyła na stole śniadanie przyniesione przez wuja. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i usiadła bez słowa do stolika. Gdy najedli się, postanowili jechać do ocalałych z wypadku, który wydarzył się parędziesiąt lat temu. Podzielili się, Dean ruszył do Nigela, a Marie do Erwina.

Po dwóch godzinach spotkali się w knajpie. Zamówili jedzenie i czekając na nie, rozmawiali.

\- Erwin powiedział mi, że Nath uderzył głową o łódkę, gdy pływali po jeziorze i prawdopodobnie nieprzytomny utonął. Szukali go, ale nie udało im się go odnaleźć.

\- Taką samą wersję wydarzenia usłyszałem od Nigela - przygryzł swoją dolną wargę.

\- Myślisz, że coś ukrywają? - spojrzała w zielone oczy.

\- Coś się tam wydarzyło. Ale nie wiem co.

Marie kiwnęła głową i uśmiechnęła się do kelnerki, która podała im jedzenie. Przez dłuższą chwilę zajadali w milczeniu pogrążeni w swoich myślach. Dean rozmyślał czy ta sprawa może być, aż tak podobna do tego zabitego chłopca przez kolegów, gdy z Samem szukali Johna, ich ojca. Wszystko wskazywałoby, że tak właśnie jest. Chłopak zginął w dziwnych okolicznościach i teraz zabija swoich znajomych, którzy wtedy byli wraz z nim nad jeziorem i nie uratowali go. Tylko że tamte morderstwa były na całych rodzinach. A tu jednak sami zainteresowani ginęli. Marie za to przez cały czas myślała o jakiejś podobnej sprawie, którą gdzieś usłyszała kiedyś, ale nie mogła sobie przypomnieć gdzie i od kogo. Czy to Dean jej opowiadał, a może Bobby, albo inny łowca. Ale nie chciała zawracać głowy wujowi, więc nie odzywała się na ten temat nic a nic.

\- Pójdę nad jezioro. Zobaczę może coś znajdę, a ty De jedź i wymuś na tej dwójce prawdziwe zeznania.

Dean podrzucił Marie do drogi, która prowadziła w kierunku jeziora, a sam pojechał do Nigela. Ruda przechadzała się po brzegu szukając jakiejś wskazówki. Coś ją kusiło i mówiło wewnętrznie, że jeśli nie wejdzie do jeziora to niczego się nie dowie. Weszła wolnym krokiem po kostki do wody. Obserwowała bardzo dokładnie wodę by upewnić się, że nic nagle nie pojawi się. Nagle poczuła coś jakby oślizłego na swoich kostkach. Nie zdążyła zobaczyć co to jest, gdyż upadła przodem ciała do jeziora. Nie mogła się podnieść, aby wziąć małego oddechu. Próbowała ze wszystkich sił wydostać się z przerażającej wody, która chciała ją utopić. Nie była wstanie nic zrobić, gdy brakowało jej już powietrza poczuła czyjąś dłoń na ramieniu. Ten ktoś złapał ją mocno i wyciągnął na brzeg. Dziewczyna zaczęła kaszleć by móc życiodajny tlen dopuścić do swoich płuc. Usiadła na piasku i spojrzała w niebieskie oczy.

\- Castiel – wysapała.

\- W porządku?

Kiwnęła głową, gdyż każde słowo paliło jej gardło. Dotknęła palcami dłoni swojej prawej brwi z powodu szczypiącego bólu. Anioł przekrzywił głowę i przyglądał się dziewczynie intensywnie. Wyciągnął w jej stronę swoją dłoń, aby uleczyć jej zranienie. Po chwili odsunął się by spojrzeć na swoje dzieło. Zwęził oczy widząc, że rana była taka sama jak wcześniej.

\- Dlaczego ta rana się nie leczy? - zapytał sam siebie.

Przełknęła ciężko ślinę i zdziwiona dotknęła swojej brwi sycząc z bólu. Brunet spojrzał uważnie w zielone oczy Marie. Castiel nie rozumiał tego co się stało. Miał przecież moce nadane przez Ojca, wiec dlaczego nie mógł ich użyć wobec rudowłosej.

\- Może Bóg chce, abyś chronił mnie w inny sposób. Nie dzięki swoim hokus pokus - machnęła dłońmi przed sobą.

\- Nie zbadane są ścieżki Pana. - spojrzał przenikliwym wzrokiem na dziewczynę.

Ruda uśmiechnęła się szeroko, chociaż miała ochotę się roześmiać, ale obawiała się bólu gardła. Spojrzała tylko w oczy anioła i kiwnęła głową. Gdy chciała się jeszcze odezwać skąd wiedział, że potrzebuje pomocy, bo nie modliła się o dziwo, nagle Castiel zniknął. Wzdrygnęła się jeszcze nie przyzwyczaiła się do tego nagłego pojawiania i znikania anioła. Po chwili usłyszała kroki za sobą. Odwróciła się, by spojrzeć, kto szedł w jej kierunku.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - Podszedł do niej Dean i kucnął przed nią.

Podniosła kciuk do góry łapiac ciągle powietrze, za to Winchester objął jej twarz w swoje dłonie i pod uważnym swoim okiem przyglądał się czy nic jej nie jest. Pomógł jej wstać i rozejrzał się dookoła.

\- Nie wiem, co to jest, ale robi się niebezpiecznie. Nigel zniknął - przełknął ciężko ślinę.

\- Myślisz, że porwała go woda?

\- Widziałaś coś? - spojrzał uważnie w zielone oczy.

\- Nie, tylko poczułam jak coś mnie łapie za kostki i wciąga do wody - machnęła dłonią w stronę jeziora.

\- Jak ci się udało wyjść na brzeg?

\- Castiel - wyszeptała.

Dean odetchnął z ulgą. Dziękował w duchu za przyjaciela, który był Aniołem Stróżem jego bratanicy.

\- Dlaczego nie uzdrowił ci rany? - wskazał na brew rudej.

Marie zwęziła oczy, nie wiedząc co odpowiedzieć, jeśli skłamie to nic jej to nie da. Gdy powie prawdę to i tak nic nie zmieni, bo nie wiadomo czemu anioł nie mógł jej uzdrowić. Pamiętała z opowieści wuja i Bobbyego, że brunet miał wiele niezwykłej mocy.

\- Nie mógł.

\- Nie mógł? - zdziwił się patrząc raz na ranę, a raz w oczy bratanicy.

\- Próbował, ale nie mógł mnie uleczyć. Prawdopodobnie swojej mocy nie może używać wobec mnie. Może Castiel ma w jakiś inny sposób mnie chronić, może Bóg mu pozwoli w pewien sposób używać mocy, i może ma się sam wykazać.

\- Test?

\- Możliwe. - wzruszyła ramionami.

Ruszyli do samochodu. Marie w końcu złapała normalny rytm oddychania. Zastanawiała się przez cały czas, jak to się stało, że anioł pojawił się przy niej. Nie modliła się, czyżby wyczuł iż potrzebuje wsparcia, gdyż jest w tarapatach?  Podjechali do małego domku, gdzie na werandzie z tyłu domu siedział na krześle starszy mężczyzna, który wpatrywał się w jezioro przed sobą. Dean na chwilę zatrzymał się, przypominając sobie już taki obraz, gdy przyjechali z Samem do mężczyzny, który siedział na pomoście i również wpatrywał się w jezioro nieobecnym wzrokiem. Rudowłosa przyglądała się wujowi, znając jego dość obszerną mimikę twarzy. Ale tutaj widziała zapatrzonego w jeden punkt mężczyznę, który wspominał stare czasy. Robił to rzadko, aby wspominać cokolwiek ze staruch czasów, gdyż próbował nie myśleć o nieżyjącej rodzinie. Próbował z całych sił żyć dalej, miał jedną wspaniałą bratanicę i wystarczyło mu  tylko to.

Podeszli do mężczyzny.

\- Co się wydarzyło, Erwin? - zapytała Marie

\- Kim jesteście?

\- Chcemy pomóc, by nikt więcej już nie ucierpiał. Co się wydarzyło 40 lat temu?

Mężczyzna o krótkich szpakowatych włosach schował twarz w dłonie.

\- Nie chcieliśmy, by to się wydarzyło. To była tylko zabawa... Wypłynęliśmy na ryby... Po-poszliśmy na wagary z chłopakami. Nath zabrał łódkę ojca. Wziąłem pa-parę piw i zrobiliśmy zawody .... Założyliśmy się kto dłużej wytrzyma pod wodą ... Nath był już dość pijany, rzadko pił, to... to my częściej zabieraliśmy piwo z domu i po kryjomu wypijaliśmy je. Zakazany owoc dla nastolatków smakował najlepiej... Nath wpadł do wody, sądziliśmy, że chce zacząć. On... On się potknął. Wypłynęło jego ciało... Nie ruszał się... On... Chcieliśmy go uratować, wciągnęliśmy go na łódkę, ale on... On Boże, on nie żył. Wpadliśmy w panikę. Obwiązaliśmy jego ciało sznurem, do którego przywiązaliśmy worek z kamieniami. Baliśmy się, że oskarżą nas, byliśmy młodzi i głupi …

Dean spojrzał wymownie na Marie. Mężczyzna odwrócił wzrok od jeziora i wpatrywał się naprzemian w zielone oczy.

\- Nie chcieliśmy, by do tego doszło. - zapłakał.

\- Gdzie jego ciało. Nadal w jeziorze? - zapytał Winchester.

\- Tak, nie odważyliśmy się go wyciągnąć po tylu latach. Policja szukała Natha, ale nie znaleźli nic.

\- On nie przestanie mordować, dopóki nie znajdziemy jego ciała – szepnęła do wuja.

\- Nie przestanie zabijać jeśli nie zabije wszystkich swoich oprawców, którzy mu nie pomogli.

Ruda zaskoczona spojrzała na Winchestera. Erwin nie zważając na dwójkę stojącą obok niego wstał z krzesła i skierował się w stronę jeziora.

\- Wiem jak to zakończyć. – Wszedł do wody. – Nath tak bardzo cię przepraszam. Wybacz mi. Zabierz mnie, proszę, tylko mnie nie krzywdź już nikogo więcej.

Marie i Dean rzucili się biegiem za Erwinem by wyciągnąć go z wody. Nie zdążyli, nagle wciągnęło coś mężczyznę pod wodę. Nawet nie było śladu żadnej szamotaniny. Po chwili na powierzchnię wypłynęły kości.

\- Myślisz, że to…

Dean kiwnął głową i wyciągnął dłonią z jeziora kości. Krzywiąc się położył je delikatnie na brzegu. Poszedł do samochodu i wyjął z bagażnika kanister z benzyną. Oblał kości, a Marie odpaliła zapalniczkę i rzuciła ją na kości, które zajęły się ogniem. Przypatrywali się przez chwilę i ruszyli do samochodu. Marie kazała wujowi zatrzymać się w miasteczku, musiała odreagować i napić się czegoś. Machnęła mu ręką i wysiadła z auta kierując się do centrum, znalazła pierwszy lepszy bar i weszła do środka. Zamówiła trzy kolejki i duszkiem je wypiła. Siedzący obok niej mężczyzna przyglądał się jej uważnie.

\- Ciężki dzień. - spojrzał w zielone oczy.

Machnęła dłonią na barmana by podał jej jeszcze dwie kolejki. Przyjrzała się mężczyźnie siedzącemu obok. Był starszy od niej, miał może około 35 lat. Dobrze zbudowany, krótkie brązowe włosy i małe szare oczy. Przygryzła dolną wargę i po chwili wypiła swoje kolejki patrząc prosto w oczy facetowi.

\- Możesz go zmienić na lepszy – uniosła prowokacyjnie brwi.

Mężczyzna wstał ze stołka i zbliżył się do dziewczyny oblizując usta.

\- Oczywiście. Z tyłu na parkingu mam auto. Skusisz się – wskazał głową na tylne drzwi.

Marie zeszła ze stołka kładąc pieniądze za wódkę i ocierając się o mężczyznę, ruszyła w stronę tylnych drzwi. Miała ciężkie parę dni, a dzisiejszy szczególnie. Musiała odreagować. A jazda na przednim siedzeniu auta z nie dość brzydkim facetem poznanym w barze, cóż czemu nie, nie byłby pierwszy i nie ostatni zapewne.

Szukała po kieszeni klucza do pokoju motelowego, ale zapomniała, że zostawiła go w Impali. Złapała za klamkę i na szczęście były otwarte. Weszła do środka zastając wuja leżącego na łóżku z laptopem na kolanach. Zamknęła drzwi za sobą i odwróciła się by spojrzeć na Deana, gdy przed nią pojawił się Castiel. Dziewczyna wystraszyła się, a starszy Winchester roześmiał się.

\- Padnę na zawał przez niego – warknęła.

\- Witajcie.

\- Cześć Cas, co tam u ciebie? - wyszczerzył zęby do przyjaciela.

\- W porządku Dean. Znalazłem Miecz Wiary.

\- Gdzie jest? - zapytała otwierając szerzej oczy ze zdziwienia.

\- Z informacji, które zdobyłem, w muzeum w Kentucky. Pojutrze ma tam odbyć się jakieś przyjęcie.

\- I wtedy go wyciągniemy – stwierdził Dean.

\- Dobra przykrywka – skwitowała ruda.

Spakowali się szybko i wymeldowali z motelu. Przez drogę Dean tłumaczył plan.

\- Nie umiem tańczyć – zamyślił się anioł.

\- Nauczysz go tańczyć jak dojedziemy, a ja skombinuję zaproszenia i jakieś ubrania wieczorowe.

Winchester kiwnął głową i ruszył w stronę Kentucky. Castiel przez jakiś czas jechał razem z nimi. Powiedział, że spotkają się na miejscu lecz teraz musi wracać do Nieba. Marie włączyła radio, gdzie rozległo się Led Zeppelin – Kashmir i ułożyła się wygodnie na siedzeniu przymykając oczy. Dzisiejszy dzień dał je do wiwatu, postanowiła, że więcej sama nigdy nie pójdzie nad żadne jezioro.

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dziękuję mojej kochanej becie za poprawę :D Nawet sobie nie wyobrażacie jaka ona jest cudna i kochana :*   
> Dajcie znać czy podoba Wam się to opowiadanko.

 

 

**Rozdział 4**

 

 

Czarny Chevrolet Impala z ‘67 roku zatrzymał się na parkingu przed jednym z moteli miasta. Szatyn delikatnie siwiejący już na skroniach wyszedł z niej, rozglądając się dookoła. Swoją bratanicę zostawił w centrum, by mogła znaleźć jakąś sukienkę i garnitury oraz wyczarować w jakiś sposób zaproszenia na bal w muzeum. Gdy Dean wynajął pokój z dwoma łóżkami i łazienką pojawił się anioł. Przyglądał się uważnie przyjacielowi zastanawiając się w jaki sposób on nauczy go tańczyć. Weszli po schodach na pierwsze piętro i znajdując pokój weszli do niego. Dean rzucił torby na podłogę i padł na najbliższe łózko wypuszczając przy tym powietrze z płuc. Przeczesał dłonią włosy i zaczął oceniać Castiela. Wiedział, że anioł szybko się uczył i jakby bardziej się postarał szybko by się w czuł w życie tu na ziemi jako człowiek. Dean rozmyślał nad tym, że wchodząc do motelu widział wypożyczalnię płyt. Kazał brunetowi zaczekać i wyszedł wypożyczyć coś na temat tańca. Po nie całych 20 minutach wrócił z paroma płytami DVD. Wskazał głową na fotel, aby Cas się nie krępował i usiadł. Włączył telewizor wraz z DVD. Wrzucił pierwszą lepszą płytę.

\- Oglądaj i ucz się, a ja idę się wykąpać i muszę się zdrzemnąć.

Castiel kiwnął tylko głową i nie zważając na Winchestera oglądał już uważnie co się dzieje na ekranie.

Marie przed dziesiątą wróciła do motelu z zakupami. Dean smacznie spał na łóżku, pochrapując cicho i śliniąc poduszkę, na której spał. Zastała Castiela siedzącego w fotelu. Jego płaszcz spoczywał na oparciu, a anioł siedział w samym ciemnym granatowym garniturze oglądając naukę tańca. Po muzyce Marie podejrzewała, że to samba lub rumba. Miała ochotę się roześmiać, bo tam gdzie jutro idą nie będą odbywać się takie tańce, ale może w przyszłości brunetowi się to przyda. Położyła zakupy na drugim wolnym fotelu i obserwowała uważnie skrzydlatego. Mężczyzna w skupieniu oglądał uważnie naukę tańca, aby nie przeoczyć żadnego kroku. Miała możliwość zobaczyć pierwszy raz anioła bez prochowca, który leżał za nim bezpiecznie. Uśmiechnęła się na widok postury bruneta. Choć to był zwykły garnitur, który założył kiedyś Jimmy Novak idealnie pasował do jego postury, leżał jak ulał. Zauważyła, że Castiel był chudy, ale dobrze zbudowany, może nie tak jak Dean, ale nie wyglądał tragicznie. Przez płaszcz, który zasłaniał wygląd anioła, nie mogła sobie nigdy wyobrazić dokładnie, jak on wygląda. Kiwnęła głową z aprobatą, wiedząc, że kupiony smoking na jutrzejszą okazję będzie idealnie leżał na mężczyźnie. Castiel miał delikatnie przekrzywioną głowę, obserwując co dzieje się na ekranie, nie zważając na gapienie się dziewczyny. Ruda nie chciała mu przeszkadzać i skierowała się do łazienki wziąć szybki prysznic i położyć się spać.

Rano gdy obudziła się parę minut przed ósmą, Dean jeszcze spał leżąc na boku przykryty po same uszy kołdrą. Marie przeciągnęła się i ziewając spojrzała w siedzącą sylwetkę mężczyzny, który wpatrywał się w ekran telewizora. Tylko że telewizor nie grał.

\- Siedziałeś tu całą noc?

\- Oglądałem nauki tańca.

Kiwnęła głową, nie podejrzewała, że anioł będzie tutaj w pokoju motelowym siedział całą noc i oglądał wszystkie płyty, które wypożyczył jej wuj. Odwróciła się w stronę Deana kiedy usłyszała jakieś dźwięki wydobywające się z pod jego przykrycia. Po chwili podniósł głowę mamrocząc coś pod nosem i ziewając przy tym. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu przypominając sobie, gdzie jest i po co.

\- Dzień dobry – uśmiechnęła się rudowłosa.

\- Która godzina?

\- Parę minut po ósmej.

Dean jęknął i zarzucił poduszkę na głowę. Dziewczyna roześmiała się, podejrzewając, że wuj jak nigdy nie wyspał się przez noc, prawdopodobnie przez to, iż anioł oglądał telewizję całą noc, próbując nauczyć się tańczyć. Spojrzała ukradkiem na bruneta, który siedział sztywno na fotelu nie ruszając się przez cały czas i skierowała się do łazienki.

Siedziała przy stole sprawdzając małe kamery, które wymyślił Bobby w ostatnie wakacje, by mogła z Casem zamontować je w muzeum by Dean miał widoczność na wszystko co ich będzie otaczało. Do pokoju wszedł Winchester, rzucając telefon na łóżko.

\- Bobby jest już w drodze. Powinien za parę godzin być na miejscu.

Marie kiwnęła tylko głową, by nie rozpraszać się przy pracy. Dean rozglądał się dookoła, nie widząc anioła w pokoju.

\- Gdzie Cas?

\- Wezwali go. Powiedział, że zjawi się godzinę przed misją. W ogóle dziwnie zachowuje się wobec mnie, odkąd ułożyliśmy plan odnośnie dzisiejszego wieczora.

Dean przysiadł się do bratanicy zajmując krzesełko naprzeciw jej. Po chwili zabrał się za pomoc by dziewczyna szybciej to skończyła i miała to z głowy.

\- To nic nowego. Cas nie umie się obchodzić z dziewczynami. Dlatego pewnie nie wie, jak powinien z tobą nawet na ten temat rozmawiać.

Ruda uśmiechnęła się delikatnie przypominając sobie zażenowaną minę anioła, gdy powiedziała mu, że idą jako para na bal i mają udawać przed innymi, że są zakochani.

Przed przybyciem Castiela, Dean i Marie przeanalizowali cały plan parę razy, aby upewnić się, że wszystko jest zamknięte na ostatni guzik. Winchesterówna miała od samego początku dziwne przeczucie, że coś pójdzie nie tak dzisiejszego wieczoru. Dean podłączył elektronikę do ciężarówki Bobbyego i tam zrobili bazę dowodzenia. Sprawdzili wszystko parę razy. Kamery czy działają i czy ekran odczytuje w ciężarówce obraz, czy jest zasięg i będą się słyszeć na odległość.

Marie zabrała sukienkę i skierowała się do łazienki by przyszykować się na wyjście. Castiel, tak jak mówił, godzinę przed wyruszeniem do muzeum pojawił się w pokoju motelowym. Dean rzucił w jego stronę zapakowany smoking.

\- Załóż to.

\- Ale ja już mam ubranie. - zdezorientowany spoglądał na coś co trzymał w dłoniach.

Winchester chowając rzeczy do torby spojrzał uważnie poirytowanym wzrokiem na przyjaciela. Obejrzał go od stóp do głów.

\- Uwierz mi, w tym ubraniu nie wpuszczą cię na taką imprezę, agencie 007. To nie taka przykrywka. Musisz wyglądać perfekcyjnie, aby każdy ci zazdrościł wyglądu.

Anioł kiwnął głową i patrząc na smoking zniknął na moment. Znalazł się w jakimś wolnym pokoju w motelu, gdzie nikogo w tym czasie nie było i przebrał się. Swój garnitur i płaszcz ostrożnie złożył w kostkę i biorąc ubrania delikatnie wrócił do pokoju, gdzie czekał Winchester. Gdy Castiel zniknął Dean wzniósł oczy ku górze modląc się by anioł nie zrobił czegoś głupiego na balu. Miał wielką nadzieję, że Marie poradzi sobie z pierzastym. Po chwili pojawił się ponownie w pokoju ubrany w smoking, który leżał na nim idealnie. Położył swoje rzeczy tak ostrożnie, jakby to były jego najcenniejsze rzeczy i wyprostował się, spoglądając w zielone oczy przyjaciela. Marie miała dobrego nosa, gdyż ubiór na dzisiejszy wieczór mężczyzny idealnie współgrał się z jego sylwetką. Rozwichrzone włosy dodawały brunetowi uroku, a jego niebieskie oczy choć zawsze błyszczały to teraz wydawały się większe i bardziej intensywniejsze. 

\- Wyglądasz elegancko.

\- Czuję się goły, nie mając na sobie płaszcza.

Castiel nerwowo dotykał dłońmi smoking jakby chciał coś znaleźć. Dean chciał coś powiedzieć, ale drzwi od łazienki się otworzyły i wyszła z niej Marie. Miała na sobie dobrze dopasowaną długą granatową sukienkę zawiązywaną u szyi. Na jej ramionach leżał ciemny szal, a na dłoniach miała do łokci jasne rękawiczki. Włosy miała upięte do góry, ale parę niesfornych kosmyków się uwolniło i opadały wokół głowy dodając jej uroku. Uśmiechnęła się widząc minę wuja, który wpatrywał się w nią z otwarta buzią i szeroko otwartymi oczami. Winchester wiedział, że jego bratanica jest piękną dziewczyną, ale teraz była najwspanialszą kobietą jaką widział na oczy. Zawsze chodziła w ubraniach wygodnych do pracy, ale teraz mogąc pokazać swoje wdzięki, a miała do tego predyspozycję, wiedziała jak się ubrać. Jest dorosłą panną. Nie mógł się do tego przyzwyczaić

Marie przeniosła wzrok na anioła, który przestał już nerwowo dotykać smokingu, tylko uważnie wpatrywał się w rudą. Miał dziwne wrażenie, jakby jego łaska chciała wydrzeć się z niego. Prawdopodobnie tak reagowało dziwnie jego naczycie, co nie było normalne, bo miał nad nim całkowitą kontrolę. Poczuł dreszcze i ciepło, które rozgrzewało, a raczej paliło go w klatce piersiowej. Jego niebieskie oczy skupiały się na każdym elemencie sukienki dziewczyny, jak i na jej iskrzących zielonych oczach. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie chciał wyjść na idiotę, więc wolał siedzieć cicho. Ale był pewny, że nigdy nie spotkał w swoim długim życiu nikogo tak pięknego jak Winchesterówna. Podejrzewał, że dlatego dziwnie reagował na jej osobę.

\- Marie, umieszczacie kamery tak, abyśmy mieli z Bobbym dobry wgląd na wszystko – przerwał ciszę Dean.

Kiwnęła głową i schowała kosmyk włosów za ucho. Singer wszedł do pomieszczenia mówiąc, aby się już zbierali. Ruszyli ku wyjściu. Marie ze stołu zabrała swoją torebkę i skierowała się do wyjścia, oddychając ciężko. Nie mogła opanować swojego kołaczącego się serca. Kiedy wyszła z łazienki i zobaczyła bruneta w smokingu, poczuła jak brakuje jej powietrza, a nogi jej zaczynają mięknąć. Wiedziała, że Castiel przyjął przystojne naczynie nie dało się tego nie widzieć, ale w tym stroju był jak seks bomba. Idealnie dopasowany do jego ciała i ten cholernie zgrabny tyłek, który teraz było widać jak na dłoni, a nie schowany pod płaszczem. Wychodząc z pokoju motelowego przeklinała w myślach, że takie ideały nie powinny chodzić po ziemi. A tym bardziej wiedząc, że to jest anioł, a nie zwykły śmiertelnik.

\- Dość odważnie. – Bobby zmierzył ją od stóp do głów, gdy mijała go w drzwiach.

\- W końcu to bal, muszę wyglądać pięknie.

\- M, ty zawsze wyglądasz pięknie – uśmiechnął się Dean.

Ruda przewróciła oczami i spojrzała w niebieskie oczy.

\- Czy możemy już iść?

Anioł ocknął się po niezrozumiałym dla niej transie i wyciągnął w jej stronę ramię. Zaskoczona takim gestem uśmiechnęła się nie pewnie i przyjęła oferowaną pomoc. Wyszli z motelu kierując się do samochodu. W trójkę wsiedli do Impali, a Bobby jechał za nimi ciężarówką. Dean podał bratanicy specjalną słuchawkę do ucha dzięki, której będzie słyszała co do niej mówią mężczyźni, którzy będą czaić się w ciężarówce w okolicy muzeum. Przypięła mały mikrofon do swojej sukni, aby mogła porozumieć się i w drugą stronę z wujem i Bobbym. Gdy dojechali na miejsce wysiedli i skierowali się z Castielem w stronę wejścia do muzeum. Marie stanęła przed aniołem poprawiając skrzywioną muszkę i odezwała się.

\- Dean słyszysz nas?

\- Czysto i wyraźnie.

Kiwnęła głową w stronę bruneta, który podał jej ramię i weszli do środka. Marie miała pochowane kamery w torebce, a Castiel w kieszeniach smokingu. Musieli być  przygotowani gdyby przez przypadek się rozdzielili. Przechodząc przez korytarz rudowłosa przyczepiała kamery, upewniając się, że nikt tego nie widzi. Podeszli do stołu z przekąskami rozglądając się dookoła.

\- Dwie zainstalowane na głównym korytarzu. - rozglądała się dookoła.

Dean właśnie wszedł do ciężarówki i usiadł obok Bobbyego spoglądając w ekran.

\- Mamy obraz. - spojrzał na Singera.

Marie z pierzastym rozglądali się uważnie po muzeum i ludziach, którzy tutaj byli. Zaczęli najpierw chodzić po całym obiekcie by zainstalować wszystkie kamery. Po nie całych 30 minutach spotkali się znów przy stoliku z przekąskami.

\- Wyczuwasz coś Castiel? - odezwała się ściszonym głosem.

Kiwnął przecząco głową obserwując pustym wzrokiem pomieszczenie. Marie zdawała sobie sprawę, że anioł skupiał się nad tym by wyczuć gdzieś tutaj moc miecza.

\- Musimy się wtopić w tłum dopóki czegoś nie wyłapiesz.

Złapała go za dłoń prowadząc na parkiet. Brunet szedł za nią patrząc na ich splecione palce i uśmiechnął się do siebie delikatnie zaciskając swoją dłoń. Dziewczyna zatrzymała się i odwróciła, by być przed Castielem i położyła swoją lewą dłoń na jego ramieniu. On za to wyprostował się, patrząc cały czas w jej zielone oczy, i delikatnie, ale pewnie objął rudą w talii i zaczął z nią tańczyć w takt muzyki. Marie była pozytywnie zaskoczona, że pierzasty, choć trochę spięty, bardzo dobrze radził sobie na parkiecie. Odwrócił od niej wzrok, by móc się skupić na Mieczu Wiary. Rozglądał się po pozostałych tańczących, aby nie patrzeć na dziewczynę, której sama obecność rozpraszała, a dopiero gdyby miał ciągle przyglądać się jej błyszczącym pięknym oczom. Nic nie mógł wyczuć, podejrzewał, że narzędzia tutaj nie było i nie mógł przez to go wyczuć, albo po prostu nie umie się skupić. Ale jaki mężczyzna, mając w ramionach taką kobietę, potrafiłby się skupić. Castiel nie znał się na uczuciach, poznawał je znów od nowa odkąd wrócił z Czyśca. Nie umiał tego nazwać, ani opisać, ale czuł się dobrze, ba, fantastycznie w towarzystwie Winchesterówny. Dziewczyna, nie wiedząc o czym myśli jej partner, delikatnie uśmiechnęła się do niego dodając mu otuchy. Pogłębiła uśmiech, gdy poczuła, że anioł rozluźnił się już całkowicie i odwzajemnia jej wspaniałym uśmiechem, który zaparł jej dech w piersiach. Patrzyli na siebie nie odrywając oczu. Marie czuła się bezpiecznie w ramionach mężczyzny i to nie dlatego, że był jej Aniołem Stróżem, czasem łapała się na tym, że przestała o nim myśleć jak o aniele, tylko o zwykłym facecie. Całkowicie zapominała, że brunet ma nadnaturalną moc i potrafi z niej odpowiednio korzystać. Ostatni raz była tak blisko, kiedy uratował ją, gdy skakała z wieżowca. Mogła ponownie przyjrzeć się jego oczom, które były niesamowite, ustom i jego rysom twarzy. Wiedziała, że jest to tylko jego naczynie, a prawdziwa postać spaliłaby jej oczy, ale musiała przyznać, że bardzo cieszy się, że Castiel przyjął taką postać, a nie inną. Anioł miał gust. Mężczyzna, który zgodził się, aby być naczyniem Casa miał 32 lata, około 182 cm wzrostu, był szczupły i dobrze zbudowany, może nie jak Dean, który mógł się pochwalić mięśniami, ale Castiel nie wyglądał na pewno na kościotrupa. A jego oczy, które posiadały niewyobrażalny błękitny kolor jak ocean w słoneczny dzień, ale i czasem burzowy nie pasowały do niego w pewien sposób. Marie za każdym razem kiedy w nie spoglądała czuła, że oczy należą tylko i wyłącznie do anioła, a nie do Jimmiego Novaka. Nigdy w życiu nie spotkała osoby, która by patrzyła w taki sposób na wszystko, co ją otacza, jak Castiel. Dla niego wszystko było piękne, interesujące, cudowne, aż przytłaczające. Jego oczy wyrażały wiele emocji, ale czasem były po prostu puste i zimne. Nie miała pojęcia jak on to robił, że w jednej sekundzie od iskrzącego blasku w jego błękitnych oczach była pustka wyrażająca zupełnie nic. Kiedy się uśmiechał, jego uśmiech zawsze był szczery i prawdziwy. Wtedy wydawało jej się, że Cas wygląda tak słodko i wręcz nieprawdopodobnie jak na anioła w prochowcu. Musiała przed sobą przyznać, że nie spotkała na swojej drodze takiego mężczyznę, oprócz przystojnego to jeszcze zachwyconego wszystkim co jest na ziemi. I nikt nie działał na nią tak jak on.

\- Może byście wzięli się do roboty – usłyszała głos Deana.

\- Castiel próbuje wyczuć miecz. - szepnęła.

\- I co?

Spojrzała na anioła, który znów błądził uważnym wzrokiem po parkiecie.

\- Chyba coś wyczuwam na drugim piętrze. - zwęził brwi.

Ruda kiwnęła głową i gdy skończyła się melodia zeszli z parkietu, kierując się w stronę schodów prowadzących na górę muzeum. Castiel zatrzymał się nagle przy jednych z drzwi, które mijali na drugim piętrze i dotknął je dłonią.

\- To chyba tu... Ale... To dziwne...

Marie spojrzała w błękitne oczy nie rozumiejąc o co chodzi aniołowi. Brunet rozejrzał się dookoła, czy nikt nie nadchodzi, i spojrzał obcym wzrokiem w drzwi. Dziewczyna zrozumiała, że Castiel chce przenieść się do środka pomieszczenia, ale cały czas stał przed nią.

\- Castiel, ja cię ciągle widzę. - wskazała na niego dłonią.

\- Jestem tutaj. Nie mogę przenieść się w żadne miejsce.

\- Nie działają twoje moce? - otworzyła szerzej oczy

\- Musi być jakaś blokada na anioły lub zaklęcie. - syknął.

\- Rewelacja – westchnął Dean.

\- Zrobimy to innym sposobem – wyciągnęła z włosów wsuwkę.

Schyliła się do zamka drzwi i próbowała wsuwką otworzyć je. Po chwili usłyszeli szczęk zamka i drzwi stały otworem. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie i weszła do środka. Rozglądali się uważnie po pomieszczeniu. Znajdowały się tam różne relikwie, mapy oraz przedmioty w gablotach. Rozdzielili się by szybciej znaleźć miecz, ale nigdzie go nie było. Przeszli jeszcze raz całe pomieszczenie, ale nic nie znaleźli.

\- Był tutaj. Wyczuwam tak jakby jego obecność. - rozglądał się nadal dookoła.

\- To gdzie jest teraz? - zapytała unosząc oczy ku niebu.

\- Musiał zostać przeniesiony.

\- Zbierajcie się, macie towarzystwo. Od strony wschodniej idzie trzech gości – odezwał się Winchester.

Marie złapała anioła i wyprowadziła go z pokoju, zamknęła za nim drzwi, słysząc głosy już prawie u góry schodów. Wiedziała, że nie zdążą uciec, ani nic zrobić. Brunet i tak nie mógł ich przenieść.

\- Musimy improwizować – szepnęła.

Castiel odwrócił się w jej stronę zdezorientowany nie rozumiejąc o co chodzi rudej. Gdy głosy zrobiły się jeszcze głośniejsze wiedzieli obydwoje, że musieli coś zrobić. Marie popchnęła anioła w stronę ściany i zbliżyła się do niego tak, że ich klatki piersiowe stykały się. Mężczyzna chciał coś powiedzieć, ale ruda bez zastanowienia zbliżyła się do niego jeszcze bliżej i przyciągając go pocałowała w usta. Zza rogu wyszło trzech mężczyzn ubranych w smokingi, spojrzeli z uśmieszkiem na całujących się i przeszli obok nich bez słowa. Castiel nigdy w życiu nie całował się z nikim, ani z innym aniołem, ani z kobietą czy mężczyzną. Nie miał pojęcia co powinien zrobić, ale dziwny instynkt podpowiadał mu, więc złapał dziewczynę w talii, przysuwając ją do siebie i odwzajemniając pocałunek. Nie podejrzewał, że taka czynność jak całowanie może być tak przyjemne. Jej miękkie usta, które błądziły między jego były czymś nieprawdopodobnym w odczuciu. Kiedy ucichły kroki nie przerwali pocałunku. Marie sama nie widziała kiedy jej dłoń znalazła się we włosach bruneta. Była zaskoczona, że anioł wiedział co powinien robić w czasie pocałunku, a co najdziwniejsze było i niesamowite to, że miał idealne usta. Sądziła, ba nawet była pewna, że jest to pierwszy w życiu pocałunek Castiela i skubaniec wiedział co powinien robić. Jego wargi delikatnie ale stanowczo muskały jej pobudzając do wzajemnej pracy. Nie miała pojęcia co się dzieje wokół, zaskoczyło ją, gdy poczuła za plecami coś twardego. Prawdopodobnie anioł odwrócił ich tak, że teraz to ona była przyciskana do ściany. Nie chciała kończyć przyjemności, nawet postanowiła połączyć ich języki wspólnym tańcu, lecz nagle usłyszała w swoim uchu głos.

\- Marie, wszystko dobrze? Złapali was?

Odsunęli się powoli od siebie, ale tylko na tyle by rozdzielić swoje usta. Dziewczyna łapiąc oddechy patrzyła w błyszczące dziwną intensywnością błękitne oczy. Zapomniała, że przecież potrzebny jest jej tlen do życia, więc łapała zawzięcie powietrze. Gdy jej oddech się uspokoił uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

\- Improwizacja udana, możemy wracać.

\- Czekamy na was.

Brunet cofnął się od rudej o parę kroków, ale nie spuszczał z niej wzroku, co doprowadzało ją do szaleństwa. Jego spojrzenie było tak intensywne i miało w sobie wiele nieznanych emocji, które zaczęły budzić się w aniele. Marie wyprostowała się, poprawiając sukienkę, którą odrobinę się przekrzywiła i przyjęła ofiarowane ramię przez Castiela i zeszli schodami na dół, gdzie odbywał się bal. Mijając parkiet i idąc w stronę drzwi wyjściowych, anioł spojrzał uważnie na Winchesterówne.

\- Zatańczymy?

Marie zatrzymała się nagle, patrząc uważnie na bruneta. Nie spodziewała się takiego zaproszenia. Po chwili kiwnęła głową i uśmiechając się do anioła weszli na parkiet. Castiel ponownie jak wcześniej tego wieczoru złapał ją delikatnie w talii, lecz teraz czuła jego dotyk. I przede wszystkim to on prowadził w tańcu, a nie tak jak wcześniej dziewczyna bojąc się, że ich taniec mógłby dobrze nie wypaść. Tańcząc nie zdawali sobie sprawy, że są bardzo blisko siebie, że wręcz stykają się głowami. Castiel swój policzek przysunął do skroni dziewczyny i wdychając jej cudowny zapach zamknął oczy, delektując się tańcem. Marie nie czuła się tak od dawna, spędzała czas z przypadkowymi mężczyznami, ale z żadnym nie czuła się nawet tak jak teraz, a tylko tańczyła z aniołem. Również nie widziała u żadnego mężczyzny w oczach tego co dziś zobaczyła u Casa. Nie wiedziała co to jest, ale było to tak intensywne, że miała wrażenie iż jej serce zamarło na chwilę. Miała wrażenie jakby widziała w błękitnych oczach cień sympatii,  uwielbienia, zrozumienia. Ten pocałunek, który odbył się parę minut wstecz nie znaczył dla nich nic przecież, była to tylko improwizacja, aby nie wpaść w niepowołane ręce i nie mieć kłopotów. Ale jednak w głębi duszy nie żałowała tego pocałunku i bardzo cieszyła się, że była pierwszą kobietą, którą Cas miał możliwość całować. 

Ocknął ją z tych rozmyślań ponownie głos Deana. Uśmiechnęła się smutno w stronę bruneta i wskazała głową wyjście. Skierowali się do ciężarówki, która stała na uboczu. Drzwi się nagle otworzyły i wyskoczył Winchester opierając się o samochód.

\- Nie rozumiem, dlaczego tego miecza tam nie było. - syknął zdenerwowany.

\- Może ktoś wiedział, że go szukamy i przeniósł go w inne miejsce. Były pułapki na demony i samo to, że Castiel nie miał tam mocy. - uniosła dłonie do góry po chwili opuszczając je.

\- Pierzasty, musisz dalej szukać i dać nam znać, jak coś znajdziesz – odezwał się Bobby, wyłaniając się z auta.

Anioł kiwnął głową spoglądając w zielone oczy dziewczyny i zniknął. Marie wzdrygnęła się, uśmiechając się pod nosem. Spojrzała na wuja.

\- Nic, jedziemy mała, musimy czekać, aż Cas coś znajdzie.

Bobby wyszedł z tyłu ciężarówki i przyglądał się uważnie dziwnej minie rudowłosej. Dean szedł w stronę Impali, po chwili skrzyżowała spojrzenie z Singerem i uśmiechając się tajemniczo odwróciła się i poszła za Winchesterem. Bobby poprawił swoją czapkę wchodząc za kierownicę ciężarówki zastanawiając się, czy z tego wszystkiego nie wyjdzie coś, co zrani Marie i Castiela.

  
  


* * *

Życzę Wam Szampańskiej Sylwestrowej Nocy :* 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Witam po długiej przerwie, życie prywatne jest do bani i strasznie kopie po tyłku. Ale już jestem, może nie tak szybko i ogólnie, ale przybywa z kolejnymi rozdziałami, mam nadzieję, że będziecie czytać nadal te wypociny.  
> A i najważniejsze, przepraszam za jakiekolwiek błędy, rozdział bez bety. Brakło i szukam, ale nie ma żadnej.

* * *

 

 

Do pokoju motelowego ubrana w dres weszła Marie. Przetarła dłonią krople potu, które pojawiły się jej na czole.

-Trening? - zapytał Winchester.

\- Trzeba podtrzymać kondycję. Tobie też by się przydała.

Dean spojrzał na nią zdziwiony, po chwili uśmiechając się i puszczając do niej oko podniósł butelkę z piwem. Marie pokręciła niedowierzając głową i skierowała się do łazienki, aby wziąć szybki prysznic. Do pokoju motelowego wszedł bez pukania Bobby.

\- Pojawił się pierzasty?

\- Nie widzieliśmy go przez najbliższy tydzień.

Dziewczyna weszła do łazienki, zamknąwszy za sobą drzwi oparła się o nie patrząc w lustro smutnym wzrokiem. Nie widziała anioła od wieczoru w muzeum, gdzie szukali Miecza Wiary. Nie miała pojęcia co się z nim dzieje, a przede wszystkim czy jest cały i zdrowy. Może teraz on potrzebował pomocy? Podejrzewała, że szuka miecza, dlatego nie kontaktuje się z nimi. Ona sama nie była w żadnych tarapatach by potrzebować jego wsparcia. Gdy parę dni temu polowali na Strzygę, anioł również się nie pojawił. Wychodząc z łazienki usłyszała głos Deana.

\- Mamy robotę.

Wycierała ręcznikiem mokre włosy podchodząc do wuja. Bobby przejeżdżając przez Missuori podrzucił im papiery nowej sprawy. Ruda wzięła wycinki z gazet i zaczęła je czytać. Od 50 lat co dziesięć znikało około 5 dziewczyn z tego samego budynku. Dziewczyna z zainteresowaniem kiwnęła głową do Deana.

\- Jedziemy do Illinois.

Zebrali z motelu wszystkie rzeczy i skierowali się do Impali.

\- Zawsze są to dziewczyny w podobnym wieku, około dwudziestu lat. Bardzo ładne i wszystkie miały zielone oczy.

Dean spojrzał ukradkiem w oczy swojej bratanicy. Będą musieli uważać, Marie miała tak jak ofiary szmaragdowe oczy, była dwudziestojednoletnią dziewczyną. Idealna kandydatka na ofiarę.

\- Sądzisz, że porywa dla oczu? - zapytał.

\- Może ma swój fetysz.

Wzruszyła ramionami odkładając teczkę z papierami na tylne siedzenie auta. Prostując się pogłośniła muzykę. Jechali przez jakiś czas w całkowitej ciszy, nie rozmawiając ze sobą, ale słuchając rocka. Marie zastanawiała się nad jedną rzeczą, która nie dawała jej spokoju odkąd ruszyli w stronę Illinois. Spojrzała uważnie na Deana, który nucił pod nosem Pink Floydów. Wzięła głęboki wdech i przyciszyła radio. Odgarnęła z oczu opadającą grzywkę i uśmiechnęła się niewinnie do Winchestera, który patrzył na nią zdziwiony. Ruda w końcu odezwała się.

\- De, będąc w Illinois, będziemy nie daleko ...

\- Tak wiem.

Przygryzła dolną wargę patrząc uważnie na mężczyznę obok siedzącego za kierownicą Impali. Zauważyła toczoną walkę na twarzy wuja. Jego emocje zmieniały się co chwila. Od wściekłości i tęsknoty, po ból i żal. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że on od każdej możliwej śmierci u nich w rodzinie nie chodził na cmentarze. Winchester nigdy zbytnio nie przykładał się do wiary i wierzenia, że odwiedzanie kogoś na cmentarzu, to tak jakby rozmawiał z nią po przez swój własny monolog. Widział wiele rzeczy na świecie, różne stworzenia, które nie powinny w ogóle istnieć, ale wiara w Boga? To nie dla niego, chociaż spotkał anioły i demony. Nawet jeden anioł był dla niego najlepszym przyjacielem, był jak brat. Ale wiara w Ojca wszystkiego, było nie na jego siły. Dlatego Dean unikał chodzenia do Kościoła, na cmentarz. Ostatni raz był na pogrzebie rodziców Marie. Ona zaś, kiedy tylko byli blisko miasteczka, zawsze zaglądała do nich z bukietem kwiatów. Nic nie mogła poradzić, że jej wuj był zamknięty w sobie. Taki był Winchester i koniec.

\- Chciałabym do nich zajrzeć. Ostatni raz byłam ponad rok temu. Chciałam zanieść im kwiaty i pomodlić się za ich dusze.

\- Nikt ci nie zabrania – patrzył cały czas przed siebie na drogę.

\- Pojedziesz ze mną po tym – wskazała głową na teczkę leżącą na tylnym siedzeniu – Tylko na moment.

Marie czuła rosnące napięcie, gdyby mogła dotknąć je na pewno poczułaby przeszywający prąd po całym ciele. Ponownie mogła obserwować wiele emocji na twarzy jej wuja. Siedział przed kierownicą Chevroleta nieruchomo, gdyby nie to, że jego klatka piersiowa poruszała się, uwierzyłaby, że nagle zamarł i to, że od czasu do czasu delikatnie skręcał kierownicą. Nawet nie przyspieszył czy zwolnił, po prostu jechał przed siebie.

\- Mogę cię podrzucić, ale pójdziesz sama.

Po tonie głosu zrozumiała, że to koniec dyskusji na temat odwiedzin na cmentarzu grobu jej rodziców. Skinęła głową i odwróciła się w stronę bocznej szyby. Wiedziała dobrze, że mogłaby próbować przekonać Deana, ale nie chciała się z nim kłócić. Zawsze gdy to robią dzieję się coś nie dobrego.

Dojechali na miejsce nazajutrz rano. Siedzieli w małym lokalu czekając na zamówione jedzenie. Marie czytała miejscową gazetę, gdy wypatrzyła ogłoszenie o wynajem mieszkania. Dokładnie o wynajem w budynku, gdzie działy się te dziwne zniknięcie kobiet.

\- Spójrz – wręczyła gazetę Winchesterowi pokazując ogłoszenie.

Kelnerka przyniosła im zamówienie. Dean przegryzając burgera spojrzał w gazetę. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Nie będą musieli sie nigdzie włamywać, ani nie łamać żadnych możliwych przepisów. Może pierwszy raz zrobią to jak należy i pracować w budynku jako lokatorzy. Zadzwonił pod numer widniejący w ogłoszeniu i umówił się z właścicielem kamienicy na spotkanie za godzinę.

Ruda zaparkowała Impalę pod budynkiem. Dean skończył naprawiać urządzenie wyłapujące fale nadprzyrodzonych zjawisk i wysiadł z auta. Po wielu latach ulepszenia urządzenia przez łowców, w końcu zauważył jak lampki zaczęły się świecić. Spojrzał na bratanicę podnosząc urządzenie. Na pewno coś tu było i najdziwniejsze, że jeszcze dobrze nie weszli do budynku, a urządzenie odbierało już na zewnątrz fale.

Właściciel kamienicy wpuścił ich do środka i skierowali się do jednego z mieszkań na drugim piętrze.

\- Ostatnia lokatorka uciekła z krzykiem. Mówiła, że tu straszy, ale przecież to śmieszne, wierzycie w duchy?

Obydwoje spojrzeli na siebie sceptycznie, Dean przewrócił oczami, zaś Marie zaśmiała się pod nosem widząc minę wuja. Po chwili wróciła do oglądania mieszkania i przyglądała się uważnie by znaleźć coś niezwykłego i nie pasującego do pokoju. Znalazła małe pęknięcie w ścianie salonu, zaś Dean chodząc po całym mieszkaniu szukał siarki lub czegoś co mogło wskazywać, że dziewczyna została porwana, a nie uciekła.

\- Była tu jakaś kłótnia? - zapytała rudowłosa wskazując dziurę w ścianie.

Właściciel spojrzał na nią uważnie i przeniósł wzrok na defekt w ścianie. Uśmiechnął się uprzejmie i podszedł do niej machając dłonią nonszalancko.

\- Skądże, jakiś czas temu sąsiad robił remont i przy wierceniu pękła ściana. Odejmę wam od czynszu.

Ruda spojrzała uważnie na wuja, który stojąc na środku salonu rozglądał się uważnie przyglądając się sufitowi, który miał małe pęknięcie.

\- Bierzemy – uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Zapłacili za pierwszy miesiąc i gdy mężczyzna opuścił mieszkanie, zaczęli się rozpakowywać. Mieszkanie miało dwa pokoje, łazienkę i kuchnie połączoną z salonem. Marie postanowiła rozejrzeć się po całym budynku i zostawiając Deana ruszyła korytarzem w stronę klatki schodowej by zacząć od samego parteru. Znalazła na trzecim piętrze przy kratce wentylacyjnej dziwną czarną maź. Nie zabrała nic ze sobą, więc pierwsze co jej przyszło do głowy to złapała kwiatka z parapetu wyrzucając go by móc wziąć doniczkę. Nabrała maź do doniczki i wróciła do mieszkania. Jutro pojedzie do miasta poszukać jakiegoś laboratorium by jej to zbadali. Wracając na drugie piętro miała cały czas wrażenie, że ktoś jej się uważnie przygląda, ale nikogo nie widziała, chociaż czuła wzrok na sobie. Weszła do mieszkania i zastała Deana siedzącego przy stole przed laptopem.

\- Natrafiłam na coś – pokazała mu zawartość w doniczce.

\- Mamy do czynienia z Flubberem?

\- Musiałby być zielony, to jest czarne. Ale to coś nas obserwuje.

Dean spojrzał uważnie na dziewczynę.

\- Widziałaś coś?

\- Nie, ale czułam tego czegoś wzrok na sobie.

Skinął głową i zaczął rozmyślać nad czymś w swojej głowie. Szukali przez cały wieczór czegoś na temat tego budynku, ofiar, które zniknęły i zapadły się pod ziemię. Nagle Marie trafiła na artykuł z przed 50 lat. Czytała o morderstwach na dziewczynach, które trwały przez 20 lat. Richard Harvell zabił około dziesięciu młodych dziewczyn. Policja próbowała go złapać, lecz nigdy im się to nie udało, zawsze potrafił im się wymknąć. Wyczytała z artykułu nowszego z przed dwudziestoma laty, że prawdopodobnie Harvell już od dawna nie żyje, a zabiła go ostatnia jego ofiara. Tyle, że nie wiedzą też dokładnie co się wydarzyło i czy doszło do zabicia Harvella, gdyż dziewczyna zmarła w szpitalu z powodu poważnych obrażeń. Richard Harvell zginał w pożarze w salonie samochodowym. Wydarzyło się to ponad 30 lat temu. Spojrzała na wuja, który był w tym czasie w kuchni robiąc sobie kanapkę. Podeszła do niego z laptopem pokazując mu co znalazła.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie jest on powiązany z tymi Harvellami?

Marie uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, również pierwsze co to o tym pomyślała.

\- Nie mam pojęcia. Ale Jo pewnie by coś wspomniała. Dziwię się, że nie jesteś z nią – przekrzywiła głowę wpatrując się uważnie w mężczyznę.

\- Jestem łowcą nie mam na to czasu – wzruszył ramionami.

Marie prychnęła na to stwierdzenie podchodząc do stołu by odłożyć laptopa. Odwróciła się do Deana wbijając wzrok w jego plecy.

\- Mój tata też był łowcą i miał rodzinę.

\- I jak skończył?!

Odwrócił się porzucając swoją kanapkę i spojrzał uważnie w zielone oczy dziewczyny. Ruda zwęziła niebezpiecznie swoje i chciała coś powiedzieć, bo otworzyła już usta ale zrezygnowała. Co miała by mu powiedzieć, nie wiedziała jak się do tego zabrać. Wiedziała, że wuj ma rację, w jakimś stopniu miał tą rację. Ale z drugiej strony jej tata założył rodzinę, bo przecież zawsze o tym marzył.

\- Przynajmniej przez jakiś czas był szczęśliwy.

\- Uważasz, że nie był szczęśliwy ze mną, jako łowca?

\- To nie tak.

\- A jak?! - rozłożył ręce.

Ciśnienie zaczęło tężeć, napięcie wzrastać. Marie miała dość, przecież już nie jest tą małą dziewczynką, która wolała milczeć i nie wtrącać się w to co widzi. Dosyć, jest już dorosła i ma swoje zdanie, a czasem trzeba nie którym otworzyć oczy, jeśli mają je zabite deskami.

\- Tak, że ty również miałeś szanse na szczęście, ale odrzuciłeś je. Jak zawsze. Wolisz się karać za wszystko, nawet za to co nie zrobiłeś, niż dopuścić do siebie trochę szczęścia. Wiem, że Jo jest dla ciebie ważna, zawsze była. Ale ty boisz się spróbować! Boisz się zaryzykować. Boisz się otworzyć na miłość.

Winchester stał oparty o blat kuchenny nie mówiąc nic, tylko wpatrując się w swoją bratanicę. Miała tylko dwadzieścia jeden lat, a może aż, bo była cholernie dojrzała i rozumiała więcej niż mógł przypuszczać. Odwrócił się by wziąć kanapkę i odpowiedzieć Marie, ale gdy spojrzał w miejsce, gdzie powinna być ruda jej już nie było. Usłyszał za drzwiami łazienki szum wody. Przeczesał dłonią włosy i skierował się do pokoju nie zamykając drzwi. Opadł na łóżko i wziął kilka głębokich wdechów. Po chwili Marie wyszła z łazienki idąc przez salon do drugiego pokoju.

\- Powinniśmy jutro wieczorem rozejrzeć się za tym Harvellem.

\- Jasne – bąknęła i zniknęła za drzwiami.

Zamknęła drzwi z delikatnym kliknięciem i rzuciła się na łóżko. Dean przetarł twarz i opadł na pościel rozmyślając o Jo. Ostatni raz widział ją ponad dwa lata temu, kiedy to Ellen zmarła i Jo została sama. Dowiedział się dopiero po całym już pogrzebie, po wszystkim, nawet nie zastanawiając się dwa razy od razu wsiadł w Impalę i pojechał do Harvell. W tamtym okresie zbliżyli się do siebie jeszcze bardziej niż przez całe swoje życie. Ale wiedział, że nie może do niczego dojść, jest łowcą to jego piętno. Później wyjechał zostawiając kobietę ze wspomnieniami, a sam chowając własne uczucia do ciemnego worka kryjąc go najgłębiej w bagażniku Chevroleta, dalej polował na stworzenia nadprzyrodzone. Zawsze gdy znajdował się blisko miasteczka, gdzie Jo zamieszkiwała rozmyślał o niej, ale nie odwiedzał ją. Czasem rozmawiali przez telefon czy przez laptopa, ale rzadko, nie chciał wywlekać swoich uczuć. Przecież Winchester nie powinien kochać nic oprócz swojej roboty. Wyjątkiem od tej reguły i tak już była Marie, którą się zajmował od dzieciństwa po śmierci brata. Zawsze gdy kogoś obdarzał uczuciem tracił go, a nie chciał być już nigdy zraniony. Nigdy.

 

\- De, u mnie cisza – przechadzała się ruda powolnym krokiem po pierwszym piętrze z krótkofalówką w jednej dłoni, a w drugiej z urządzeniem szukającym fal zjawiska paranormalnego.

\- U mnie też.

Nie rozmawiali ze sobą przez cały dzień, tylko wtedy kiedy mieli omówić akcję. Czekali aż się ściemni i i będą mogli chodzić po całym budynku. Marie nie ciągnęła wczorajszego tematu „Dean i Jo”. Nie miało to dla niej już żadnego sensu, wystarczy, że i tak pokłócili się. Dean nie czuł się komfortowo z tym co się między nimi stało, zawsze gdy choć trochę się poprztykali to wydarzyło się coś nie dobrego.

\- De ... - Marie właśnie wchodziła na klatkę schodową by wejść na drugie piętro.

Winchester zatrzymał się w połowie korytarza na czwartym piętrze i czekał. Poznał od razu po głosie bratanicy, że jest czymś zaniepokojona.

\- Co jest?

Marie stojąc oparta o ścianę obok drzwi klatki schodowej wyciągnęła powoli broń schowaną w kaburze z tyłu pleców. Oddychała powoli i rozglądała się uważnie po pomieszczeniu, które ledwo oświetlane było przez żarówki na ścianach.

\- Coś tu jest – szepnęła.

\- Nie wystrasz tego, gdzie jesteś?

\- Na klatce schodowej między pierwszym, a drugim piętrem.

Dean ruszył bez zawahania w stronę drzwi prowadzących na klatkę schodową. Wyciągnął broń i schodził po cichu na dół tam gdzie powinna być dziewczyna. Celował przed siebie, wiedząc, że w każdej chwili to coś mogłoby się pojawić.

\- Marie?

Gdy dotarł na miejsce, gdzie powinna być jego bratanica nikogo nie było. Rozglądał się, ale nie widział, ani nie słyszał nikogo, kto mógłby być na klatce schodowej oprócz niego. Zaczął wołać do krótkofalówki, ale nic oprócz szumem nie usłyszał. Niżej na pierwszym piętrze znalazł broń i rozwaloną krótkofalówkę. Zaklął w myślach i zaczął biegać nerwowo po całej kamienicy szukając jakiegoś miejsca, gdzie to coś mogło zabrać Marie. Był cholernie wściekły na siebie, miał ją przecież chronić, miał o nią dbać. A jak zwykle zapędził ją w ręce samych kłopotów.

Rudowłosa ocknęła się po jakimś czasie. Nawet nie miała pojęcia ile była nie przytomna. Gdy otworzyła oczy nie widziała nic po za ciemnością. Chciała się podnieść, ale poczuła strasznie kłujący ból w lewej kostce. Syknęła z bólu upadając i uderzając o zimną oślizgłą ścianę. Miała skręconą kostkę, co nie było zbyt dobre, gdyby udało jej się uciec szybko na pewno nie będzie uciekać. Odczekała chwilę by jej wzrok przyzwyczaił się do ciemności, gdy już to zrobił mogła przyjrzeć się na ile to możliwe gdzie się znajduje. Znajdowała się w małym pomieszczeniu. Na wyciągnięcie ręki z każdej strony miała ścianę. Czuła jak szczypie ją prawa brew, gdy upadała na ścianę musiała sobie ją delikatnie rozwalić.

\- Cholera – warknęła.

Oparła się o jedną ze ścian, by znajdować się jak najdalej to możliwe od metalowych drzwi. Sięgnęła dłonią do prawej kostki, gdzie powinna być ukryta broń. Uśmiechnęła się, gdy wyczuła pod palcami metal i złapała mały rewolwer. Nagle z otworu w drzwiach pojawiła się brudna ręka z długimi paznokciami jak szpony. Marie cofnęła się na tyle ile to było możliwe, by to coś jej nie dotknęło, ale pomieszczenie było zbyt małe i dłoń zacisnęła się na jej kolanie. Nie zastanawiając się ani chwili dłużej wycelowała rewolwer w ramię tego czegoś i strzeliła. Musiał być to duch, gdy srebrna kula dotknęła jego ramienia zniknął krzycząc przeraźliwie. Oparła głowę o zimną ścianę oddychając ciężko. Wiedziała, że zostało jej jeszcze tylko 5 naboi. Przeczesała dłonią włosy i biorąc głęboko wdech zaczęła się modlić o pomoc do Castiela. Ale minuty mijały, a anioł się nie pojawiał.

\- Castiel wiem, że mnie słyszysz, więc na pewno byś się tu pojawił. Prawdopodobnie coś tutaj cię powstrzymuje – czuła, że opada z sił i zaraz straci przytomność, pomieszczenie było małe i mało docierało tutaj powietrza, ale musiała powiedzieć pierzastemu, aby znalazł Deana.

Winchester biegał po mieszkaniu wkładając do torby najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy. Nie miał pojęcia z czym w ogóle miał do czynienia. Czy to był tylko jakiś duch, czy jednak coś więcej. Dopiero, gdy usłyszał szelest skrzydeł stanął i spojrzał na przyjaciela.

\- Dobrze, że jesteś nie mogę znaleźć Marie.

\- Skontaktowała się ze mną przez modlitwę – niebieskie oczy obserwowały uważnie szatyna.

\- To czemu jej nie przyprowadziłeś?!

Castiel stał z opuszczonymi ramionami wpatrując się smutnym wzrokiem w Winchestera. Nie miał możliwości dostania się do dziewczyny. Znaki enochiańskie powstrzymywały go do wejścia, tam gdzie się znajduje, a najgorsze było to, że nie miał nawet pojęcia gdzie ona jest. Był bezradny, a miał być przecież jej Aniołem Stróżem, miał ją chronić. Czuł się bezużyteczny.

\- Nie mogę blokują mnie ...

\- Gdzie ona jest!

Brunet podniósł wzrok na zielone oczy przyjaciela. Dean trochę stonował kiedy ujrzał w anioła oczach ból, przeprosiny, żal, nie moc. Wiedział dobrze, że Castiel zrobiłby wszystko by uratować jego bratanicę, gdyby miał do niej dostęp. Przetarł dłonią twarz łapiąc głęboko powietrze. Musiał znaleźć Marie, nie mógł pozwolić aby coś jej się stało.

\- Powiedziała mi, że jest jakby w bunkrze lub w piwnicy. W małym ciemnym pomieszczeniu. Nie wie gdzie, ale głęboko pod ziemią.

\- W kanałach?

\- Możliwe – skinął głową anioł.

\- Ta kamienica nie posiada żadnego wejścia niżej, sprawdzałem parę razy, musi on się przemieszczać przez ściany. Jest tylko strych, ale tam nikogo tam nie ma.

Podszedł do stolika i rozłożył mapę budynku oraz drugą, która wskazywała co się znajduje wokół kamienicy. Szukał jakiegoś włazu do kanału, ale na mapie nic nie wskazywało, że jest jakieś wejście poniżej. Był wściekły, bo minuty upływały, a oni nadal stali w martwym punkcie. Mógł nie puszczać samą dziewczynę, przecież pasowała idealnie na ofiarę dla Harvella. Cas napomknął, że poszuka jakiegoś wejścia i zniknął, zostawiając Winchestera samego w mieszkaniu.

Marie próbowała utrzymać świadomość na tyle ile to było tylko możliwe. Nie miała pojęcia co w tym czasie, gdyby straciła przytomność zrobiłby jej Harvell. Próbowała oddychać spokojnie by nie tracić zbyt dużo powietrza i nie udusić się. Nawet nie zdawała sobie sprawę kiedy oparła głowę o ścianę i usnęła. Obudziła się dopiero kiedy poczuła coś na swojej nodze. Gdy otworzyła oczy znów ta obleśna dłoń złapała ją za prawą kostkę. Odkopnęła rękę, która schowała się, ale po chwili w dziurze pojawiły się żółte oczy. Bez zastanowienia ruda wycelowała i strzeliła duchowi między oczy. Harvell ponownie zniknął krzycząc coś niezrozumiałego. W myślach zaczęła przeklinać guzdranie się Deana, ale po chwili przeszedł ją zimny dreszcz uświadamiając sobie, iż mogło mu się coś stać. Przecież na pewno by już dotarł do niej, ale ten cały Harvell musiał mu coś zrobić. Zaczęła panikować, ale po chwili uspokoiła się biorąc głębokie wdechy. Jest Winchesterem, łowcą, który nigdy się nie poddaje. Zostało jej jeszcze 4 kule więc jeśli nawet ma umrzeć, to nie podda się bez walki.

Dean nerwowo stukał palcami o stolik kiedy w końcu pojawił się anioł.

\- I co znalazłeś coś?

\- Nie jestem pewien, ale nic lepszego nie udało mi się znaleźć.

Dean złapał torbę i poczuł jak Castiel dotyka dłonią jego ramienia i znajdowali się po chwili na dworze. Ujrzał zarośnięte wieko pod swoimi nogami. Rzucił torbę na ziemię i podniósł właz zaglądając do środka. Nie było nic po za ciemnością. Wyciągnął z torby latarkę i poświecił w głąb. Zauważył metalową drabinkę, która miała na pewno z kilka metrów długości. Kiwnął głową i zaczął schodzić.

\- Ja nie mogę iść z tobą – zdenerwowany brunet spoglądał na Deana.

\- Jak znajdę enochiańskie znaki to je zniszczę. Wtedy idź od razu do Marie i wyciągnij ją z tego bagna.

Anioł chciał powiedzieć, że przecież tam nie było żadnego bagna, na pewno nie wyczuwał nic podobnego. Ale nie odezwał się tylko skinął głową bez żadnych emocji wypisanych na twarzy. Wpatrywał się w Deana, który w końcu zniknął w ciemnościach. Castiel nie poruszał się, stał jak kamień. Ale w jego wnętrzu rozgrywała się walka emocjonalna. Nie mógł pomóc przyjacielowi, który teraz był zdany sam za siebie. A jeśli coś mu się stanie? A Marie? Ona była najważniejsza. Miał ją chronić, a dziewczyna znajdowała się sama w jakimś strasznym miejscu. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia czy z nią wszystko w porządku, nie słyszał jej modlitwy. Co z niego za anioł jak nie umie pomóc najbliższym. Najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że odczuwał jej obecność blisko kamienicy, ale nie mógł do niej się dostać. Nie znał dotąd takiego uczucia, które go właśnie ogarnęło. Miał ochotę krzyczeć, wrzeszczeć, chciał własnymi nawet dłońmi dokopać się przez ziemię do dziewczyny. Nigdy nie czuł się tak bezsilny. Brunet zamknął oczy wyczekując na to, aby móc w końcu pomóc Marie. Bał się, że dziewczyna może być ranna, może wykrwawia się na śmierć, a on nie będzie wstanie jej nawet pomóc zatamować tego krwotoku. Nie będzie mógł jej uzdrowić, bo jego moce na nią nie działały. Każdego mógł uzdrowić, każdą napotkaną osobę, ale pech chciał, że nie mógł rudej uzdrawiać. Była wyjątkiem. Jak by na to nie patrzeć musiała być wyjątkowa, skoro anioł nie mógł jej uzdrowić. Zastanawiał się nad tym co kiedyś powiedziała Winchesterówna, że Ojciec pozwolił mu ją chronić, ale nie w sposób anielski. Modlił się w duchu by Dean znalazł jak najszybciej znaki enochiańskie.

Szatyn z wyciągniętą przed siebie latarką i bronią, szedł przed siebie rozglądając się dookoła. Musiał być ostrożny by nic go nie zaatakowało, bo wtedy nie wiadomo czy byłby ktoś w stanie jemu pomóc. Nie miał pojęcia ile już szedł, ale dla niego była to już wieczność, a żadnej w bok drogi nie było. Podążał w jednym kierunku. Nagle usłyszał wystrzał z pistoletu w oddali. Bez zastanowienia ruszył w tamtym kierunku szybszym krokiem. Podejrzewał, że to Marie, musiała mieć schowany gdzieś drugi rewolwer, uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Sam ją tego nauczył, aby nigdy nie miała przy sobie tylko jednej broni. Gdy szedł długim kanałem na jednej ze ścian zauważył czerwoną farbą wymalowane znaki. Wyciągnął nóż z kieszeni i zaczął zdrapywać farbę by zniszczyć to co powstrzymuje jego przyjaciela do pomocy Marie.

Anioł nagle poczuł, że bariera jest zdjęta i nie ma już ochrony przed nim. Szybko zniknął z miejsca gdzie stał, nie przejmując się czy ktoś by mógł go zobaczyć. Znalazł się na środku pomieszczenia owalnego, gdzie znajdowało się czworo drzwi i wejście w ciemny korytarz. Każde z metalowych drzwi miało u podnóży mały otwór, gdzie zmieściłaby się tylko głowa. Machnął dłonią i nagle wszystkie drzwi się otworzyły. Za drzwiami dwóch pomieszczeń znalazł tylko kości, za trzecimi znalazł martwą blondynkę, która nie żyła już od kilku dni. Przeraził się, bo zostały mu tylko jedno pomieszczenie do sprawdzenia, a gdyby nic Marie się nie stało na pewno by sama już powoli wyszła z pomieszczeniu upewniając się co jest grane. Otworzył je szerzej i zajrzał do środka. Zobaczył siedzącą pod ścianą dziewczynę, która ledwo oddychała. W jednej dłoni trzymała rewolwer, drugą miała zaciśniętą na swoim kolanie, a głowę opierała o ścianę. Podszedł do niej schylając się i delikatnie ją potrząsnął. Ruda zerwała się i wycelowała obok siebie strzelając z pistoletu. Kula minęła Castiela, chociaż i tak nic by mu nie zrobiła. Gdy Marie opamiętała się po wystrzale spostrzegła, że to brunet kuca przy niej, a nie duch.

\- O Jezu – szepnęła wystraszona, że prawie postrzeliła anioła.

\- Nie, to ja – wpatrywał się w dziewczynę.

Pomógł jej wyjść z małego pomieszczenia i stanęli na środku słysząc jakiś stukot kroków z ciemnego korytarza. Po chwili wpadł do owalnego pomieszczenia Dean. Ruda uśmiechnęła się widząc wuja, gdy mężczyzna zpostrzegł, że anioł podtrzymuje dziewczynę całą i prawie zdrową odetchnął z ulgą. Podbiegł do nich biorąc twarz bratanicy w dłonie i uśmiechając się powstrzymując łzy, które z frustracji zaczęły mu napływać.

\- Zabierz ją stąd, ja muszę uporać się z tym duchem. Znalazłem jego kości.

\- Uważaj na siebie, De.

Skinął głową i spojrzał wymownie na przyjaciela. Dziewczyna nawet nie wiedziała kiedy znalazła się w mieszkaniu wynajmowanym przez nich. Anioł pomógł jej usiąść w fotelu i skierował się do kuchni. Otworzył zamrażalnik i wrzucając parę kostek lodu w ścierkę podszedł do rudej kładąc jej schłodzoną ścierkę na obolałą kostkę. Marie syknęła z bólu, ale po chwili uśmiechnęła się odczuwając kojące zimno. Castiel próbował ją uleczyć, ale jego zabiegi na nic się nie zdawały.

\- Dziękuję, ale wracaj do Deana. Jeszcze coś mu się stanie.

\- Powinienem zostać z tobą ...

\- Cas, proszę.

Brunet zaskoczony spojrzał na dziewczynę. Za każdym razem kiedy tylko się widzieli nie używała jego zdrobnienia, które wymyślił Dean, tylko zwracała się do niego pełnym imieniem. Podobało mu się to, rzadko ktoś go nazywał z śmiertelników Castiel. Nie miał za złe komuś, kto zwracał się do niego zdrobniale, ale jednak wolał jak się zwracano do niego pełnym imieniem. Wiedział, że dla Marie jest ważny Winchester, tak jak i dla niego ona. Skinął głową i zniknął zostawiając ją samą by zobaczyć czy Dean nie potrzebuje jego pomocy.

Marie odetchnęła z ulgą, przynajmniej teraz wiedziała, że Dean nie jest sam i ma ochronę. Była zmęczona, nawet nie wiedziała, która jest godzina. Z wujem na polowanie na Harvella wyruszyli koło dwudziestej jak już się ściemniło. Gdy spojrzała na zegarek ścienny, wskazówki wskazywały parę minut przed czwartą w nocy. Czuła ogromne zmęczenie i choć mały, ale nadal odczuwalny ból kostki. Rozglądała się dookoła nie spokojnie, bała się odpłynąć i pozwolić na chwilę snu, w każdej chwili Harvell mógł po nią wrócić, jeśli Dean jeszcze nie spalił kości. Wiedziała, że dopóki Winchester nie wróci do mieszkania ona nie zaśnie. Nie było to do niej podobne, ale czuła lęk po tym co ją spotkało.

 

 

Przez kolejne dni Winchesterzy zostali w Illinois. Marie w pierwszy i drugi dzień odwiedziła grób rodziców, pomógł jej się tam dostać Castiel. Dean nie miał zamiaru tracić czas na cmentarze, musiał się upewnić, że zostało zażegnane niebezpieczeństwo po spaleniu kości Harvella. Castiel zostawił Marie na kanapie w salonie i zniknął, gdy został wezwany.

\- Jesteś strasznie blada – zauważył Dean – Zmarzłaś, chcesz herbaty?

\- Gdyby cię tak napieprzała kostka i funkcjonowałbyś na tabletkach też byś tak wyglądał.

Dean skinął głową i dalej pakował ich do wyjazdu. Marie przyglądała się wujowi. Prawda była taka, że oprócz odczuwalnego nadal bólu kostki, dziewczyna po prostu nie mogła spać. Budziła się ciągle zlana potem, miała już całkowicie dosyć tych nawiedzających ją koszmarów, więc najlepszym rozwiązaniem było nie spać w ogóle. Czasem zdrzemnęła się na dwie góra godziny, bo jednak organizm potrzebował snu, ale i tak prawie zawsze budziła się z krzykiem.

Nagle na środku mieszkania pojawił się Castiel. Marie wzdrygnęła się i prawie sięgnęła po broń, którą miała schowaną pod poduszką. Złapała tylko poduszkę i rzuciła w anioła.

\- Następnym razem daj jakoś znać, że się pojawisz.

Zdezorientowany brunet wpatrywał się w zielone oczy dziewczyny, po chwile wzrok przeniósł na uśmiechniętego od ucha do ucha Deana, który zapinał torbę. Podniósł poduszkę pod swoimi stopami i znów spojrzał na Marie.

\- Może jednak przyczepimy ci dzwonek do szyi, Cas – zaśmiał się Dean.

Anioł nie zważając na przyjaciela podszedł do rudej łapiąc delikatnie jej nogę unosząc ją i kładąć na poduszce, którą wcześniej rzuciła w niego. Skrzyżował na krótki moment z nią spojrzenia i odwrócił się przekrzywiając głowę patrząc na Winchestera.

\- Nie jestem owcą.

\- Czasem mam wrażenie, że jesteś baranem.

Pierzasty zwęził niebezpiecznie oczy wpatrując się w Deana. Marie zaśmiała się pod nosem i odezwała się, by nie zaczęli się kłocić.

\- Co cię tu sprowadza z powrotem?

\- Poprosiłem moich zwierzchników abym mógł zostać tutaj na ziemi.

Ruda zaskoczona wyprostowała się i spojrzała uważnie na wuja, który przerwał pakowanie rzeczy. Z jednej strony bardzo się cieszyła, że anioł będzie razem z nimi, bardzo lubiła Castiela. Czuła się przy nim całkiem inaczej, wiedziała, że niemusi przy nim niczego udowadniać. On i tak akceptuje ją taka jaka jest na prawdę, bo ją zna. Ale nie rozumiała jak on, jako anioł miałby funkcjonować pośród ludzi, skoro nie umie się zachowywać jak normalny człowiek.

\- Musze cię mieć pod stałym okiem, aby ci się więcej nic nie stało. Jesteś pod moją ochroną, a zawiodłem.

\- To nie twoja wina, nie mogłeś mi pomóc – uśmiechnęła się delikatnie dodając brunetowi otuchy.

\- Nie mogę cię uzdrawiać, ale będę cię chronił będąc przy tobie cały czas.

Winchester zadowolony skinął głową. Na początku nie podobało mu się to, że Cas ma być Aniołem Stróżem jego bratanicy, ale bez żadnych mocy. Nawet głupiego zadrapania nie mógł wyleczyć. Zastanawiał się jak ma być jej ochroniarzem. Ale ten pomysł ochrony tu na ziemi był rewelacyjny jak dla niego. Oprócz tego mieć anioła przy polowaniach to jeszcze stała ochrona rudowłosej.

\- Czuję się jak na smyczy – sapnęła Marie.

\- Sama zobacz co się stało ostatnio, prawie zginęłaś. A ten pomysł Casa jest świetny. - Dean szeroko się uśmiechnął do przyjaciela.

Marie naprawdę by się cieszyła z tego, że anioł miałby zostać tutaj wśród nich, ale gdyby to był inny powód. Nie chciała mieć na karku cały czas kogoś.

\- Nie mógł mi pomóc, bo były blokady na anioły, tak? Teraz też tak może być. Nic to nie zmieni.

\- Zmieni jeśli Castiel będzie z tobą przez cały czas – spojrzał na dziewczynę Dean.

\- Za rączkę ma mnie trzymać. Do łazienki też ma ze mną chodzić bym się nie utopiła myjąc zęby? - przekręciła głowę i unosząc brwi do góry.-

\- Marie ...

\- Nie jestem dzieckiem. Od szóstego roku życia uczysz mnie jak obsługiwać się bronią, jak polować i jak walczyć. Umiem o siebie zadbać.

\- Wiem – „i to mnie przeraża” chciał powiedzieć, ale tylko westchnął i ciągnął dalej – Wiem, ale taka ochrona to skarb.

Marie przetarła dłonią twarz zmęczona, wiedziała, że i tak nie ma nic do powiedzenia, bo wszystko już było ustalone. Spojrzała w niebieskie oczy, które intensywnie się w nią wpatrywały. Castiel stał ciągle w jednym miejscu z opuszczonymi ramionami wzdłuż tułowia. Nie miała pojęcia jak brunet zdoła wtopić się w tłum i udawać zwykłego, normalnego, przeciętnego człowieka. Przecież na pierwszy rzut oka jak się na niego tylko patrzyło, było widać, że jest z nim coś nie tak.

\- Zbieramy się już?

Dean spojrzał na rudą i skinął głową, uśmiechnął się do siebie wiedząc, że wygrał tą potyczkę.

\- Gdzie jedziecie?

\- Do Bobbyego – złapał torby Winchester i skierował się do wyjścia, by je zanieść do auta.

\- Z tą nogą i tak nie ma ze mnie żadnego pożytku – sapnęła.

Castiel kiwnął głową i podszedł do dziewczyny by pomóc jej wstać, chciał ją wziąć na ręce, aby się nie męczyła nie potrzebnie.

\- Dam sobie radę. Potrzebna mi tylko pomoc doczłapania się do Impali.

Zdezorientowany spojrzał w jej szmaragdowe oczy, ale po chwili wyciągnął ramię by mogła się o nie wesprzeć. Nie chciał, aby Marie czuła się przy nim niekomfortowo kiedy będzie z nimi. Zmienił szybko pozycję i stanął za nią łapiąc ją delikatnie ale pewnie swoją lewą dłonią w talii, a prawą za jej również prawą dłoń. Dean otworzył dziewczynie drzwi na tył samochodu kiedy dotarli w końcu do Chevroleta, by mogła wygodnie sobie usiąść czy położyć się w czasie jazdy. Castiel zasiadł na miejscu pasażera, obok Deana i po chwili wyjechali z pod kamienicy w stronę domu Bobbyego. Przez całą drogę milczeli słuchając tylko radia. Marie nawet nie wiedziała kiedy zamknęły jej się oczy i usnęła. Śniło jej się, że idąc powolnym krokiem przez ciemny korytarz, gdzie nie może znaleźć wyjścia, spotyka nagle na swojej drodze żółte wielkie oczy. Za nią jakby wyrastały brudne, z długimi szponami dłonie i łapały ją by wciągnąć ją dalej w ten ciemny korytarz. Usłyszała krzyk i obudziła się oddychając ciężko. Był to tylko krzyk kobiety w radiu. Przetarła dłonią twarz. Gdy spojrzała przed siebie zauważyła niebieskie oczy wpatrujące się w nią z nutką niepokoju i troski. Odwróciła głowę szybko w stronę szyby nie patrząc na bruneta, który również wrócił do patrzenia przez przednią szybę.

W końcu dojechali do Singera. Dean wyciągnął rzeczy z bagażnika, a anioł pomógł dziewczynie wyjść z Impali i wejść do domu. Bobby uśmiechnął się ciepło widząc Marie.

\- Rudzielcu, nie umiesz nie wpadać w kłopoty?

\- Życie byłoby monotonne bez kłopotów – objęła mocno mężczyznę witając się z nim.

Bobby przewrócił oczami i pomógł jej usiąść na kanapie. Odwrócił się i srogim spojrzeniem wpatrywał się w Castiela.

\- Co z ciebie za anioł, jak nie możesz jej ochronić?! Co ten na górze ma za plan wobec ciebie i jej?

\- Nie mam pojęcia – odpowiedział z prawdą.

\- M. ma być królikiem doświadczalnym dla boskich zachcianek?

\- Mnie też się to nie podoba – wszedł do domu Winchester.

\- Nie wiem co to jest za plan. I nie wiem jaki ma związek w tym moja pomoc. Nie jestem również zadowolony z tego, że mój Ojciec zabrał mi moc, abym mógł pomóc Marie.

Oburzony Castiel wpatrywał się intensywnie w Bobbyego. Gdyby Singer nie znał anioła, pewnie dawno by uciekł wzrokiem, albo nie tylko wzrokiem. Spojrzenie anioła było tak intensywne i przenikliwe, jakby próbował przeniknąć wgłąb duszy mężczyzny. Cas czuł się okropnie, że przyjaciele go obwiniali za coś na co nie miał wpływu. Przecież to nie było tak, że nie chciał jej pomóc, tylko nie mógł.

\- Przestańcie to nie jego wina. Ma takie zadanie, chronić mnie bez używania mocy. Wielkie mi halo.

Dean przewrócił oczami i skierował się do kuchni, aby wyciągnąć zimne piwo z lodówki. Marie przeniosła spojrzenie z Bobbyego na anioła.

\- To nie twoja wina, nie przejmuj się tymi starcami, nie wiedzą co mówią.

\- Starcami? - rozłożył dłonie Bobby.

\- Coś źle powiedziałam? - spojrzała na Singera.

Mężczyzna zaśmiał się pod nosem i wziął od Deana piwo. Marie połknęła tabletkę przeciw bólową i poprosiła o kubek kawy. Bobby z Winchesterem usiedli do stolika i rozmawiali o kolejnej sprawie. Rudowłosa była cholernie wściekła, że przez tą pieprzoną kostkę nie pojedzie na polowanie. Nie to, że nie lubiła tutaj zostawać, ale jednak siedzenie i nic nie robienie nie leżało w jej naturze.

\- Źle wyglądasz – odezwał się Castiel.

\- Nic mi nie jest.

Dean podszedł do dwójki siedzących na kanapie. Podał jej kubek zalany wrzątkiem. Uśmiechnęła się w podzięce czując aromat czarnej kawy.

\- Wyjeżdżam – skinął głową na okno, gdzie było widać stojący samochód.

\- Castiel pojedzie z tobą.

Nie podobał jej się pomysł, aby puszczać samotnie wuja na polowanie. Ona nie mogła jechać, dopóki nie wyzdrowieje jej noga. Mężczyźni spojrzeli najpierw na siebie, a potem na Marie, która dmuchała delikatnie w kubek. Dean zaczął od razu protestować, że przecież anioł miał się nią opiekować i chronić, a nie jeździć z nim na wycieczki krajoznawcze.

\- Będę tu z Bobbym, jedynie co mnie tu zabije to nuda. A ty potrzebujesz partnera , który będzie ci patrzał na plecy.

Przez dłuższą chwilę Winchester tylko intensywnie patrzył w zielone oczy i rozmyślał nad tym. Jego bratanica miała rację, inaczej pracuje się samem, a jeszcze inaczej kiedy masz partnera do pomocy. Z kimś jest zawsze bezpiecznej, że jeśli wpadniesz w jakąś zasadzkę, masz pewność, że jest ktoś kto cię z tego wyciągnie. Dean uniósł brwi skinąwszy głową i poklepał przyjaciela po plecach. Dean odwrócił się i wyszedł z pokoju by spakować rzeczy.

\- Uważaj na niego, Cas.

Ich spojrzenia się skrzyżowały. Zielone oczy z niebieskimi długo wpatrywały się w siebie. Po chwili anioł zniknął zostawiając samą dziewczynę. Znalazł się przy Bobbym by go ostrzec, że ma się modlić do niego i wezwać, jeśli coś by się działo nie po kojącego. Wiedział, że i tak nic nie wskóra z przekonaniem Marie, aby z nią został, ale wizja samotnego Deana na polowaniach też nie widziała mu się w ogóle. Dziewczyna obserwowała wuja jak pakował rzeczy do torby. Był skupiony, dwa razy, a nawet trzy razy wszystko sprawdzał czy ma wszystko. Przeczesał dłonią włosy i spojrzał na rudą. Zasalutował jej i wyszedł z domu kierując się do Impali. Marie spostrzegła, że anioł rozmawiał o czymś z Bobbym, ale nie słyszała nic z ich wypowiedzi. Gdy skończyli anioł skierował się do wyjścia, ale zatrzymał się odwracając się do niej.

\- Gdyby coś się działo ...

\- Pomodlę się.

Brunet wziął głęboki wdech i zwęził oczy. Zamknął je na krótką chwilę, skinął głową i wyszedł patrząc na delikatny uśmiech na twarzy dziewczyny. Odwzajemnił go dopiero gdy wsiadł do samochodu siadając na miejscu pasażera. Marie pokręciła głową opadając na poduszki odstawiając kubek już pusty na podłogę. Czując rozchodzący się jeszcze aromat kawy zastanawiała się czy Bobby ma w swojej kolekcji jakąś książkę, którą nie udało jej się jeszcze przeczytać.

 

 


	6. Rozdział 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział w sumie miał się pojawić na Mikołajki, ale nie dałam rady, a potem miałam mały problem z netem i dopiero teraz mi się udało w końcu go dodać. Mam nadzieję, że zbyt dużo błędów niema, bo bety brak. Miłego czytania! I przede wszystkim Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku. Spotkamy się w nowym dopiero roku, więc miłej zabawy wszystkim i aby głowa na drugi dzień nie bolała. :)

 

 

 

Minęło parę dni kiedy w końcu Dean odezwał się na stacjonarny numer Bobby'ego. Marie wstała powoli z kanapy i podeszła do telefonu. Singera aktualnie nie było nigdzie w pobliżu, gdyż pojechał na małe zakupy.

 

\- Tak? - zapytała.

\- Hej Marie, gdzie starzec? - donośny głos Deana było można usłyszeć po drugiej stronie słuchawki.

\- Gdzieś tu krąży.

 

Nie chciała denerwować wujka, że została sama w domu kiedy Singer miał się nią zajmować, a przynajmniej miał mieć ją na oku. Chciał ją zabrać na zakupy, ale udawała, że śpi, więc pojechał sam.

 

\- Co wam potrzeba?

\- Bobby mówił o jakimś wypadku, masz może pod ręką wycinek z tej gazety?

 

Marie rozejrzała się uważnie po biurku zauważając kilka wycinków, przejrzała wszystkie, gdy trafiła na ten co trzeba, uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie. Usiadła na krześle za biurkiem, aby nie przemęczać nogi, na którą przenosiła całkowity swój ciężar, aby jej skręcona kostka wykurowała się.

 

\- Znalazłam. - oparła się o oparcie zarzucając nogę na biurko.

\- Czy jest tam zdjęcie kobiety, która zginęła?

\- Tak. - skinęła najpierw głową, przewracając oczami. Przecież jej wuj nie widzi co ona robi.

\- Możesz mi ją opisać?

\- Młoda dziewczyna koło 25-ciu lat, mojego wzrostu, krótkie blond włosy z przedziałkiem po lewej stronie. Duże brązowe oczy, delikatna blizna nad lewym okiem i jak się nie mylę to przedziałek między jedynkami. Potrzebujesz więcej szczegółów?

\- Nie, spisałaś się zawodowo – wiedziała, że Dean się uśmiecha.

\- Co jest grane? - było można wyczuć zainteresowanie w jej głosie.

\- Chyba właśnie w moim samochodzie siedzi ta dziewczyna – stwierdził.

\- Wpadła w pętle? - wiele razy o tym słyszała, ale nigdy się z tym nie spotkała.

\- Prawdopodobnie. Bobby mówił, że od jej śmierci co rok pojawia się tutaj na drodze.

\- A gdzie Castiel? - zwęziła oczy – Przecież on by ci powiedział czy to ten duch.

\- Musiał iść na przesłuchanie.

\- Co? - usłyszała westchnięcie wujka po drugiej stronie słuchawki.

\- Wezwali go.

\- I zostawił cię samego? - otworzyła szeroko oczy.

\- Jak widać. – podejrzewała, że Dean w tym momencie rozłożył ramiona.

 

Marie nie wiedziała co powinna powiedzieć, w sumie jak zareagować. Była odrobinę wściekła, że Castiel zostawił Winchestera samego na polowaniu. Tak się nie robi kiedy tym bardziej jest to polowanie. W każdej chwili mogłoby się coś stać jej wujowi. To było nie odpowiedzialne ze strony anioła. Rozumiała, że on też miał swoje obowiązki i musiał zdawać raporty Niebu i pomagać w odnalezieniu Miecza Wiary, ale nie kosztem niewinnego człowieka, który jest teraz bezbronny. No może nie do końca, bo wie co jej wuj potrafi, ale sam fakt. Rozumiała oburzenie Deana kiedy rozmawiał ostatnio z Bobbym na temat skrzydlatego, że zachowuje się jak panienka na posyłki i jak nic jest pod pantoflem swoich zwierzchników. Dwadzieścia lat temu kiedy się zbuntował, był całkowicie innym aniołem, ale to słyszała tylko z opowieści.

 

\- Jak się pojawi powiedz mu, że skopię jego skrzydlaty tyłek.

\- Są ważne i ważniejsze sprawy M.

 

Zaśmiała się pod nosem i skinęła głową do wchodzącego do pokoju Singera.

 

\- Jest Bobby.

\- Daj mi go.

 

Wyciągnęła słuchawkę w stronę mężczyzny, Bobby odłożył torby na stolik w kuchni i podszedł po chwili do niej. Biorąc słuchawkę czekał, aż Marie zejdzie z krzesła i sam usiadł na nim, a ona skierowała się z powrotem na kanapę. Wzięła leżącą książkę na poduszce i wróciła do dalszego czytania o mitach.

Późnym wieczorem kiedy nie mogła zasnąć, powolnym i ostrożnym krokiem spacerowała po drodze przed domem Bobby'ego. Usiadła na masce samochodu, który był przy wjazdowej bramie odkąd pamiętała. Więc w sumie od początku kiedy pierwszy raz przyjechała z Deanem do Bobby'ego, a miała wtedy cztery lata. Auto było "zjedzone" prawie przez rdzę, oprócz tego miało powybijane szyby i wszędzie lekkie wgniecenia. Odwróciła wzrok od przedniej szyby kiedy usłyszała dźwięk kroków na jezdni. Drogą szedł jakiś chłopak. Masując delikatnie kostkę obserwowała go uważnie, zastanawiając się kto to mógł być o tej porze. Ale gdy osobnik wszedł w światło lampy ulicznej poznała go od razu, chociaż nie mogła uwierzyć, że to on. Blond czupryna z delikatnymi lokami zalśniła w świetle.

 

\- Scotty?

 

Młody mężczyzna zatrzymał się nagle rozglądając się dookoła. Spojrzał uważnie na osobę siedzącą na masce samochodu, nie widział dokładnie kto to mógłby być, ze względu, że osoba siedziała w delikatnym cieniu. Uśmiechnął się niepewnie podejrzewając kto się odezwał do niego, chociaż tak dawno jej nie widział, że to mogło być nie możliwe.

 

\- Marie? To ty?

\- Jasne, że ja, a co myślałeś, że Święty Mikołaj? - wyszczerzyła zęby.

\- Sama mi powiedziałaś, że on nie istnieje. Nadal przez to mam złamane serce.

 

Podszedł do niej i uścisnął ją mocno wzdychając głośno. Kiedy odsunął się mogła przyjrzeć się chłopakowi od stóp do głów. Nic się nie zmienił odkąd widzieli się jakieś cztery lata temu. Może o głowę był wyższy niż przedtem, ale nadal miał krótkie kręcone blond włosy i wielkie brązowe oczy, które by poznała wszędzie. A jego blizna w kąciku ust dodawała mu nadal uroku po wypadku motocyklowym.

 

\- Nic się nie zmieniłeś. - stwierdziła.

\- Ty również, dalej wyglądasz jak przez okno.

 

Marie roześmiała się serdecznie. Scott był jej przyjacielem od samego początku kiedy wprowadziła się na parę lat do Bobby'ego, przed polowaniem z Deanem. Poznali się w autobusie szkolnym jak trójka chłopaków dokuczała Scottowi, Marie cóż, dokopała całej trójce po tym jak wysiadła z autobusu przed szkołą. Od tej pory siedzieli razem na każdych zajęciach i spędzali każdą wolną chwilę razem. Scott wiedział o niej wszystko, o tym, że jej rodzice nie żyją i opiekuje się nią wujek z Bobbym, który w sumie nie jest powiązany genami z nimi, ale czy trzeba być, aby być rodziną? Opowiedziała mu o polowaniach, o biznesie rodzinnym i nigdy jej nie zdradził nikomu nic nie powiedział. Był dla niej wsparciem, nawet wtedy kiedy swoje serce oddała jednemu z chłopaków w szkole i straciła całkowicie głowę. Był to okres kiedy była gotowa zrobić wszystko, nawet chciała rzucić szkołę, rodzinę i związać się na stałe, i, nie prowadzić dalej biznesu. Ale jednak nie zrobiła tego i uciekła z wujkiem, wybrała rodzinę. W końcu jest Winchesterem. Przez jakiś czas po wyjechaniu pisali do siebie, dzwonili, ale po jakimś okresie i to się urwało. Scott sądził, że coś mogło jej się stać, w końcu jej praca nie była taka łatwa, a miała nie całe 18 lat jak zaczęła polować już dość poważnie. 

 

\- Dawno się nie odzywałaś. Wszystko w porządku? Co tutaj robisz?

\- Na ostatnim polowaniu skręciłam kostkę, więc jestem u Bobby'ego i kuruję się do następnego polowania. A ty co tutaj robisz? Słyszałam, że wyjechałeś stąd. - oparła się o samochód.

\- Wróciłem na jakiś czas. Poznałem kogoś.

\- Naprawdę? - uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

 

Nie przypominała sobie, aby kiedykolwiek widziała Scotta z jakąś dziewczyną, czy nawet by do jakiejś zarywał przez okres szkolny. Musiał ją poznać jak zaczęła polować.

 

\- Jak ma na imię? - uniosła brwi.

 

Chłopak nerwowo pokręcił głową, przełykając głośno ślinę. Podrapał się po karku i uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

 

\- Rory.

 

Marie otworzyła szeroko oczy ze zdziwienia, nigdy nie przypuszczała, że jej przyjaciel jest gejem. Nic nie zauważyła w tym kierunku, a może nie patrzyła uważnie.

 

\- Rory? Cieszę się twoim szczęściem.

\- A ty? Wybrałaś w końcu swoją drogę, co chcesz robić? Polowania, czy rodzina?

 

Marie westchnęła ciężko i głęboko, spojrzała w gwieździste niebo. Przeczesała dłonią włosy zastanawiając się nad pytaniem przyjaciela. Miała polowania i rodzinę przy sobie, ale wiedziała od razu o co mu chodzi. Zawsze chciała założyć własną rodzinę, jak jej ojciec wyrwać się z polowań i po prostu funkcjonować w domku z białym płotem. Dałaby radę pogodzić polowania i normalne życie, a przynajmniej w to wierzyła. Uwielbiała czuć adrenalinę w czasie wypadów na łowy i wiedziała, że nie uda jej się tak po prostu rzucić rodzinnego biznesu. Kochała swoją pracę, uwielbiała polować z wujem, czuła się wolna, ale i brakowało jej czasem tego spokoju, rodzinnej domowej atmosfery. Chociaż po ostatnim incydencie ze skręconą kostką, szczerze powiedziawszy nie miała zamiaru uskarżać się od siedzenie u Bobby'ego. Nie wysypiała się zbyt dobrze, wolała odpocząć na jakiś czas.

 

\- Nie wiem Scotty. Kiedyś bardzo chciałam mieć dom, rodzinę, dzieci. Ale nie potrafię oderwać się od polowań i Deana, jest moim wujkiem, mam tylko jego. Może jakby to wszystko się skończyło i nie było by żadnych demonów, duchów i innych potworów, kto wie?

\- A jeśli nie? - przekrzywił głowę.

\- To zostanę łowcą do końca życia.

\- A ile ci tego życia zostało? - spojrzał na nią uważnie.

\- Scotty?!

 

Blondyn wzruszył tylko ramionami, a Marie uśmiechnęła się smutno. Miał rację, w każdej chwili mogło jej się coś poważniejszego stać. Nie mogła temu zaprzeczyć, że łowcy nigdy nie wiedzą kiedy ich żywot dobiegnie końca.

 

\- Martwię się o ciebie, zawsze byłaś dla mnie jak siostra. Nawet jak nasz kontakt się nagle urwał, cały czas o tobie myślałem, czy kiedykolwiek jeszcze cię spotkam, całą i zdrową. Marie kocham cię i nie chcę, aby cokolwiek ci się stało.

 

Przytulił ją mocno. Ruda wtuliła się w jego koszulę jak tylko mogła, nie chciała odsuwać się, nawet sama nie przypuszczała jak bardzo brakowało jej ciepła drugiej osoby. Oparła głowę o jego klatkę piersiową i z całych sił próbowała się nie rozpłakać. Chciała odgonić łzy, które zaczęły pojawiać się w jej oczach. Pociągnęła nosem i odsuwając się od chłopaka zaczęła szybko wycierać błąkające się w oczach jak i na policzkach łzy. Zaczęła się głośno śmiać, ze swojego wzruszenia i głupoty, dlaczego w ogóle tak zaczyna reagować na odrobinę czułości.

 

\- Nie zmieniłeś numeru?

\- Dalej mam taki sam. Dzwoń do mnie, nawet w środku nocy, słońce.

 

Zeskoczył z maski samochodu i spojrzał w jej zielone oczy uśmiechając się delikatnie.

 

\- Mam nadzieję, że poznasz mojego Rory'ego, a ja poznam twojego wymarzonego faceta.

\- Abyś mógł mi go odbić? - zaśmiała się.

\- Wątpię, zawsze wybierasz takich, którzy tracą dla ciebie głowę. Jak ja – puścił jej oko.

\- Cieszę się, że nic ci nie jest Scotty. I cieszę się, że jesteś szczęśliwy.

\- Ja się cieszę, że jesteś cała – wskazał na jej kostkę – No prawie. Uważaj na siebie.

 

Kiwnęła głową całując go w policzek. Chłopak zmierzwił jej włosy i ruszył przed siebie w stronę miasteczka, zostawiając ją samą. Marie jeszcze przez jakiś czas siedziała na masce samochodu obserwując gwiazdy, ale gdy odczuła powiew zimniejszego powietrza skierowała się do domu Bobby'ego.

 

 

Marie chciała przynajmniej jakoś ogarnąć w salonie i poukładać książki by mogli znaleźć szybciej tematy różnych polowań. W tym czasie Singer robił coś w szopie, dlatego dziewczyna nie zastanawiając się ani chwilę dłużej, włączyła wieżę i pogłośniła ją tak, aby zagłuszyć stuki wydobywające się od strony podwórka. Dostała wieżę na siedemnaste urodziny od wuja. Gdy rozległy się po całym domu dźwięki skocznej muzyki, zaczęła w takt poruszać się i nucić pod nosem. Po chwili zaczęła tańczyć przy OneRepublic – Love Runs Out. Od jakiegoś tygodnia już nie bolała ją kostka, więc mogła spokojnie się powygłupiać układając na półkach księgi. Dzwoniła jakieś dwa dni temu do wuja, że jest już zdolna do polowań, ale nikt nie odbierał, więc tylko zostawiła wiadomość na poczcie. Nie miała pojęcia, gdzie znajdował się Winchester. Śpiewając i tańcząc nie usłyszała, że ktoś podjechał pod dom. Gdyby nie głośna muzyka na pewno od razu poznałaby głos silnika. Silnik Impali miał specyficzny dźwięk. Dwoje mężczyzn weszło do środka. Marie w ogóle nie zwracała na nich uwagi, była odwrócona tyłem i ciągle tańczyła układając książki na półkach. Dean na ten widok uśmiechnął się mimowolnie. Rzuciło mu się od razu, że bratanica normalnie chodzi, a tym bardziej skacze. Drugi mężczyzna obserwował ją uważnie przekrzywiając delikatnie głowę. Nie rozumiał dlaczego ludzie tańczyli lub śpiewali jak byli sami. Czasem nie pojmował ich zwyczajów. Fakt, że patrząc na dziewczynę przed nim, miał dziwne w środku buzujące uczucia. I nie miał pojęcia dlaczego tak się dzieje. I nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że za tymi uczuciami tęsknił. Będąc na polowaniu z Deanem nie odczuwał ich, a teraz znowu się obudziły. Nie umiał ich nazwać i nie wiedział dlaczego pojawiały się w obecności Marie. Gdy piosenka się skończyła nieoczekiwanie nagle ruda odwróciła się i zaskoczona spoglądała na dwójkę mężczyzn.

 

\- De! - krzyknęła i podbiegła do wuja.

 

Rzuciła się na niego śmiejąc się w głos wraz z nim. Dean złapał ją mocno i okręcił się z nią parę razy. Nie widzieli się cały miesiąc. Chociaż nie chciał się do tego przyznawać, ale stęsknił się za rudą i to okropnie. Zawsze bał się kiedy polował wraz z bratanicą, ale nic nie mógł na to poradzić, że ona była dla niego najważniejsza i wolał mieć ją przy sobie. Marie ucałowała go w oba policzki i jeszcze raz mocno go uściskała.

 

\- Stęskniłam się.

 

Dean roześmiał się i musnął delikatnie dłonią jej policzek. Marie odwróciła wzrok od niego i spojrzała w niebieskie oczy. Uśmiechnęła się i przyciągnęła pierzastego całując go w policzek. Za nim też się stęskniła i to jeszcze bardziej niż przypuszczała.

 

\- Cześć Castiel.

 

Anioł nie wiedział co ma zrobić, więc tylko wycofał się na bezpieczną odległość i kiwnął tylko głową.

 

\- Witaj Marie.

 

Ruda uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej na widok zakłopotanego bruneta. Puściła oko w stronę Deana, który tylko przewrócił oczami kiwając głową z niedowierzaniem. Dobrze zdawał sobie sprawę, że Marie świetnie się bawiła zawstydzając Casa.

 

\- Gdzie Bobby? - zapytał szatyn.

\- W szopie, chyba coś tam robi z pułapkami.

 

Winchester rzucił torbę na podłogę i skierował się tylnymi drzwiami na podwórko. Dziewczyna czekała, aż sama zostanie z Castielem. Może i tęskniła za aniołem, ale i tak miała ochotę skopać mu ten pierzasty tyłek. Gdy zostali sami odwróciła się nagle do mężczyzny z wyciągniętym w jego kierunku palcem i zwęziła niebezpiecznie oczy.

 

\- Zostawiłeś wuja samego i wróciłeś do Nieba.

\- Wzywali mnie. - stwierdził poważnym głosem.

\- Mam nadzieję, że było to coś ważnego, bo inaczej skopię ci tyłek.

\- Dla zabawy mnie nie wzywają – zmarszczył brwi.

\- Ja wiem, w co wy się tam bawicie? Miałeś go pilnować. - stwierdziła podchodząc do niego bliżej.

\- Był ciągle pod moim czujnym okiem.

 

Dziewczyna skinęła głową i uśmiechając się klepnęła go w plecy. Uniosła brwi do góry orientując się, że anioł w ogóle nie rozluźnił się i stał jak skała.

 

\- Castiel ale z ciebie sztywniak. Musisz się rozluźnić.

\- Nie jestem sztywny.

\- Wyglądasz jakbyś kij od szczotki połknął. Zmarli są bardziej rozluźnieni od ciebie.

 

Anioł chciał coś powiedzieć, ale do domu weszli dwaj mężczyźni śmiejąc się. Marie minęła bruneta i stanęła przed Bobbym.

 

\- Czas na trening – oznajmiła.

\- Faktycznie – mężczyzna spojrzał na zegarek.

\- Trening? - zdziwił się Dean.

\- Tak. Trening by zwiększyć szybkość i precyzję.

 

Winchester tylko wzruszył ramionami kierując się do kuchni by wziąć piwo z lodówki. Wiedział, że je tam znajdzie. Bobby założył na swoje dłonie specjalne rękawice do treningu. Dziewczyna ściągnęła bluzę zostając w samym podkoszulku i spodniach dresowych. Najpierw zaczęła skakać wokół Bobby'ego by wpaść w odpowiedni rytm. Mężczyzna po chwili kiwnął głową i ruda zaatakowała go uderzając prawą pięścią w rękawicę. Singer chciał jej oddać lewą dłonią, ale Marie szybko uchyliła się odsuwając się od niego i uderzyła go prawą nogą w rękawicę. Dean kiwnął głową z podziwem, widział, że jego bratanica jest szybka. Nie mógł nie pomyśleć, że staje się lepszym łowcą od niego. Dziewczyna była młoda, więc jeszcze wiele mogła się nauczyć i poznać nowych ciekawych rzeczy związanych z polowaniami. Po jakimś czasie Bobby był bardziej zmęczony niż ona, cóż trenować z siedemdziesięcioletnim facetem nie jest dość wystarczające, na pełnometrażowy trening. Widać było, że ruda dopiero się rozkręcała, a Singer miał już dość.

 

\- Potrzebny ci jest bardziej mocniejszy fizycznie Estwood. - stwierdził Dean.

\- A ja to nie jestem – sapał zmęczony Bobby.

\- Tak oczywiście, że jesteś. Jesteś cholernie mocny w podpieraniu się o kolana by nie walnąć głową w posadzkę.

 

Starszy mężczyzna spojrzał na Deana opierając się o swoje kolana i łapiąc głęboko oddechy. Marie jak bokser na treningu podskakiwała, by nie zastać się i spoglądała to na jednego i drugiego mężczyznę.

 

\- Może Cas zacznie z tobą ćwiczyć? Tylko nie uderzaj go zbyt mocno, bo możesz złamać rękę. Pierzasty ma ciało z kamienia.

 

Ruda odwróciła się w stronę anioła i spojrzała na niego uważnie. Brunet zwęził oczy nie odrywając wzroku od niej. Marie wzruszyła ramionami, było to jej całkowicie obojętne z kim by miała treningi. Chciała poprawić swoją kondycję i szybkość. A anioł wydawał się dobrym wyborem, ze względu na to, że jest stworzeniem nadprzyrodzonym i mógłby ją wiele nauczyć jak walczyć z potworami. Był szybki, silny i nieśmiertelny. Mogła wyćwiczyć dokładniejsze ciosy. Castiel kiwnął głową, a Marie zrobiła to samo, godząc się na pomoc od pierzastego. Ale na dziś miała dosyć i skierowała się do łazienki wziąć szybki prysznic.

 

Dean ględził przez cały dzień, że nie ma nic do roboty, więc ruda wypchnęła go z domu do baru. Kazała iść też Bobby'emu by go pilnował, by się nie upił. Dean oczywiście zabrał ze sobą jeszcze Castiela, na co zdziwiona patrzyła Marie, gdy się oddalali od domu. Śmiała się pod nosem widząc w swoich myślach pijanego anioła. Minęła północ, a chłopaki jeszcze nie wracali. Marie siedząc w swoim pokoju postanowiła zadzwonić do przyjaciela, a i tak nie mogła spać, więc może rozmowa ją jakoś zajmie.

 

\- Halo? - odebrał po czwartym sygnale dość zaspany.

\- Śpisz? - zapytała.

\- Już nie M.- zaśmiała się pod nosem. - Coś się stało?

\- Nie mogę tak po prostu zadzwonić?

\- O tej godzinie, zawsze Marie, zawsze – skwitował z sarkazmem.

\- Nie mogę spać.

\- Koszmary cię męczą? Wcale bym się nie zdziwił po twojej pracy.

 

Dziewczyna westchnęła nie mówiąc nic. Milczeli przez jakąś chwilę. Usłyszała szelest po drugiej stronie słuchawki. Prawdopodobnie Scott poprawiał się na łóżku do pozycji siedzącej.

 

\- Co cię męczy?

\- Koszmary, Scotty. Koszmary – przetarła dłonią twarz – Po tej ostatniej robocie nie mogę spać jak dawniej. Ciągle przed oczami mam oczy tego ducha i jego ohydne dłonie. Nigdy mi się to nie zdarzało.

\- Ale nic ci nie zrobił?

\- Oprócz tej skręconej kostki, to nic mi się nie stało. Zaczęłam ostatnio nawet trenować by zwiększyć swoją szybkość i precyzję, by to się więcej nie powtórzyło.

\- Na to nie ma reguły. - westchnął cicho.

\- Wiem.

 

Znów przez chwilę milczeli wsłuchując się w swoje oddechy.

 

\- Obawiasz się, że Dean cię zostawi, prawda? Że zostawi cię samą? Chcesz być dla niego takim bodygardem. Skoro ty masz anioła na karku, to Dean będzie twoją Withney?

\- Scotty ja do Costnera mam daleko, a tym bardziej De do Huston.

 

Zaczęli się śmiać dość głośno. Kiedy się uspokoili po chwili chłopak odezwał się.

 

\- Spróbuj zasnąć. Może uda ci się wyspać, a jak koszmary będą powracać jedynym najstarszym sposobem na to jest, cielesna poduszka.

\- Cielesna poduszka? - zdziwiła się.

\- Tak. Przytul się do kogoś i śpisz jak dziecko. Tylko błagam nie szukaj po żadnych barach pierwszego lepszego, bo oni będą cię przytulać w inny sposób. - powiedział prawie z obrzydzeniem.

 

Marie nie wytrzymała i roześmiała się, aż łzy pociekły jej z oczu. Tak bardzo brakowało jej rozmów ze Scottem i jego humoru. On zawsze potrafił poprawić jej nastrój, nawet wtedy kiedy była w najgorszym dołku.

 

\- Dobrze poszukam taką poduszkę, która mnie nie będzie w ten dziwny sposób przytulała.

\- Dobranoc M.

\- Dobranoc Scotty. Uważaj na siebie. - uśmiechała się przez cały czas.

\- Ty również.

 

Rozłączyła się odkładając telefon na nocną szafkę i opadając na poduszki. Wpatrywała się w sufit, ale sen i tak nie przychodził jakby tego chciała. Ich rozmowa trwała nie całe dwadzieścia minut i nie zmęczyła się tak, aby zasnąć, jedynie humor jej się poprawił. Wstała z łóżka i skierowała się na dół by wziąć coś do picia z kuchni. Zauważyła wchodząc do salonu jakiś zarys kogoś, na kanapie. Zaświeciła światło, by upewnić się czy jej oczy nie robią jakiegoś psikusa. Wystraszyła się, gdy światło zapaliło się, a na kanapie zobaczyła siedzącego anioła.

 

\- Jezu Chryste. Jak widzisz, że ktoś się zbliża daj jakieś znaki, że tu jesteś.

\- Nie chciałem cię wystraszyć – spojrzał na nią.

\- Gdzie te dwa pijaki? - rozejrzała się dookoła.

\- Zostali jeszcze w barze.

\- A ty to co? Nie chciałeś z nimi zostać?

\- Wypiłem cztery piwa i sześć szklaneczek whisky – wzruszył ramionami – Na mnie alkohol nie działa jak na ludzi.

 

Marie otworzyła szeroko oczy ze zdziwienia i usta. Faktycznie nie wyglądał nawet na osobę, która by wypiła jedno piwo. Może trochę szkliły mu się oczy, ale nic poza tym. Ale mówił normalnie.

 

\- Ja po takiej dawce zaczęłabym plątać się w zeznaniach. Albo większe prawdopodobieństwo byłabym nie przytomna.

 

Skinęła głową wyobrażając sobie siebie po takiej ilości alkoholu. Po chwili skierowała się do kuchni. Wyciągnęła sok pomarańczowy z lodówki i szklankę z szafki. Nalała sobie soku i odwróciła się do anioła, który opierał się o framugę.

 

\- Dlaczego nie śpisz? - spojrzał na zegarek, było wpół do pierwszej.

\- A ty robisz za mojego opiekuna dzisiaj w nocy? Zaprowadzisz mnie do łóżka, bo wieczorynka już dawno była? - warknęła cicho pod nosem.

 

Brunet zwęził oczy przyglądając się jej i przekrzywił głowę. Im dłużej przebywał z nią, widział coraz więcej cech wspólnych jej i Deana. Marie spojrzała na mężczyznę przewracając oczami, nie miała ochoty ciągle tłumaczyć mu wszystkiego o co jej chodzi. Nie miała pojęcia jak on miał wtopić się w tłum, jak prostych kwestii nie rozumiał.

 

\- Nie mogę spać, wypiję sok i zasnę.

 

Skinął głową i i nagle spojrzał w górę marszcząc brwi. Dziewczyna od razu wiedziała, że zapewne wzywają go jego przełożeni. Uśmiechnęła się i machnęła dłonią w nieznanym kierunku.

 

\- Idź. Dam sobie radę i trafię do łóżka.

 

Przez moment uważnie patrzył w jej zielone oczy i po chwili zniknął. Ruda wzdrygnęła się, jeszcze nie mogła się przyzwyczaić do nagłych zniknięć czy pojawień anioła. Wróciła do pokoju powolnym krokiem. Postawiła szklankę na nocnej szafce i zapalając światło przy łóżku, sięgnęła po książkę i zaczęła ją czytać układając się wygodnie na poduszkach. Nie chciała zasypiać obawiając się nocnych koszmarów.

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miałam wrzucić rozdział na Walentynki, ale nie dałam rady. Mam nadzieję, że się podoba. Miałam mieć więcej czasu i mieć możliwość skupienia się nad pracami tutaj, ale oczywiście studia dały mi w kość, a dokładnie moja obrona, ale rozdziały z opóźnieniem, ale nadal się piszą, więc nie martwcie się Ci, którzy czytacie, blog na pewno nie będzie opuszczony. Bety nadal brak, więc proszę wybaczyć za błędy. Proszę wyrazić opinię jak Wam się podoba rozdział. Pozdrawiam!

Kolejne dni dla Marie były nadal męczące, spała po trzy godziny dziennie, jeśli w ogóle zasnęła. Często widział ją Winchester z kubkiem gorącej kawy, ale nie mówił nic. Bobby znalazł dla nich kolejną sprawę w Pensylwani. Morderstwo mężczyzny w dziwnych okolicznościach w centrum miasta. Castiel nie pojawiał się przez ten cały czas ani razu, prawdopodobnie znalazł jakiś trop i szukał Miecza Wiary. Marie próbowała z cały sił pomóc aniołowi w znalezieniu miecza, więc czytała wszystkie możliwe książki w bibliotece Singera.

Pożegnała się z Bobbym i wyruszyli z wujem na polowanie. Marie próbowała nie zasnąć, więc pogłośniła radio i śpiewając razem z Aerosmith bujała się w aucie. Wystukiwała rytm o swoje kolana i od czasu do czasu obserwowała kiwającego się Deana i śpiewającego również pod nosem. Gdy zatrzymali się na stacji paliw dziewczyna skorzystała z toalety i kupiła podwójną czarną kawę. Winchester zaskoczony obserwował rudą idącą do auta.

\- Nie za dużo tej kofeiny. Przed wyjazdem wypiłaś u Bobbyego, w czasie jazdy i teraz kolejna

\- Wydaje ci się.

Wysiadła z auta i czekała na wuja. Dean tylko wzruszył ramionami i usiadł za kierownicą. Dojechali do miasteczka, wynajęli jak zawsze pokój w niedrogim moteliku; dwa osobne łóżka, telewizor, dwa stoliki, jeden pod oknem, zaś drugi między łóżkami i jedna wielka szafa, z różnymi małymi szufladami. Przebrali się jak najszybciej tylko mogli i skierowali się do kostnicy by zobaczyć zwłoki mężczyzny, który zginął ostatniej nocy w dziwnych okolicznościach. 

Obydwoje stali przy stole patrząc na mężczyznę około czterdziestki, który na środku ulicy między domami jednorodzinnymi został znaleziony martwy i pogryziony przez jakieś zwierzę. 

\- W całym tym zdarzeniu to ugryzienie jest najdziwniejsze. - odezwał się patolog - Mężczyzna wykrwawił się na śmierć przez żarłacza. 

\- Przez rekina? - spojrzała ruda uważnie na lekarza. 

\- Tak. Te ugryzienia idealnie pasują do zębów żarłacza. 

Marie podniosła głowę znad ciała przymykając oczy, by po chwili spojrzeć na ramię denata, gdzie zielone oczy jej wuja były wpatrzone. 

\- Można by nakręcić kolejną część "Szczęk" - stwierdził Dean z błyskiem w oku.

Dziewczyna przewróciła tylko oczami i wyprostowała się dziękując lekarzowi za poświęcony czas. Wyszli we dwoje na zewnątrz rozkoszując się świeżym powietrzem. 

\- Faktycznie odrobinę dziwne to zjawisko. W miasteczku nawet nie ma żadnego zbiornika wodnego, najbliższy jest dopiero około 30 km. A facet zostaje zaatakowany na środku miasteczka przez rekina?

\- Może to duchorekin? - zastanawiał się Dean.

\- Poważnie. Duchorekin. Poważnie?

Winchester wzruszył ramionami, tylko to mu przyszło do głowy w tym momencie. Ruszyli do auta by odpocząć w motelu  i może poszukać czegoś co mogłoby im pomóc, a rano udać się do rodziny zabitego mężczyzny. 

 

Wczesnym rankiem wyruszyli do rodziny zamordowanego Patricka Marshalla by porozmawiać i dowiedzieć się czegokolwiek dziwnego mogło się wydarzyć w domu. Kiedy tylko przekroczyli próg, Marie od razu zauważyła jak mała dziewczynka siedząca na schodach widząc ich uciekła na górę. Pani Domu zaprowadziła Wincheterów do salonu.

\- Chcieliśmy tylko zadać parę pytań, nie zajmiemy pani dużo czasu. - uśmiechnęła się do niej pokrzepiająco Marie. 

\- Tak oczywiście, proszę. - kobieta trzymając chusteczkę w dłoni wpatrywała się pustym wzrokiem przed siebie. 

\- Długo mieszkacie w tym domu? - zaczął Dean. 

\- Patrick znalazł go kiedy dostał tutaj możliwość pracy, będzie może dwanaście lat. 

\- Czy zdarzały się w domu dziwne zaniki światła, albo odczuwała pani chłód?

Zdziwiona wpatrywała się raz w mężczyznę, a raz w kobietę nie rozumiejąc co może mieć dom do śmierci jej męża. Ale w końcu nie pracowała dla policji, więc może to są jakieś inne metody. 

\- Nie. Nie pamiętam czy kiedykolwiek coś takiego się działo. Ale jaki to ma związek..

\- Pani Marshall, czy mąż miał jakiś wrogów, ktoś mu groził? - Marie musiała odciągnąć kobietę od zadawania pytań, dlaczego to jej "partner" zadaje takie pytania. 

\- Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Patrick był spokojnym, miłym bibliotekarzem. 

Marie ukradkiem spojrzała na wujka i zdawała sobie bardzo dobrze sprawę, że od tej kobiety to oni nic nie wyciągną. Wpadła na pewien pomysł, zawsze warto było spróbować i zaryzykować. 

\- Przepraszam, gdzie jest toaleta? - zapytała.

\- Na piętrze, pierwsze drzwi po prawej.

\- Dziękuję. 

Poszła na górę zostawiając Deana z kobietą. Ruszyła przez korytarz zdecydowanym krokiem by porozmawiać z córką Marshallów. Znalazła ją na samym końcu w ostatnim pokoju. Czarnowłosa dziewczynka siedziała na podłodze i bawiła się. Dokładnie rysowała coś na kartkach papieru. Marie uśmiechając się do niej kiedy tylko ją spostrzegła usiadła naprzeciwko przyglądając się co mała robiła. 

\- Cześć, jestem Marie. 

\- Lucy. 

\- Witaj Lucy. Co rysujesz?

\- Państwo są po to by złapać kogoś kto skrzywdził mojego tatę? - zapytała podnosząc wzrok z nad rysunku. 

\- Tak, chcemy złapać sprawcę i wymierzyć mu karę. 

Dziewczynka rozejrzała się uważnie po całym pokoju, jakby upewniając się, że są same i nikt ich w danym momencie nie podsłuchuje. Palcem wskazującym machnęła kilka razy w swoją stronę by przywołać rudą bliżej siebie. Marie zwęziła brwi i nachyliła się nad kartkami, przysuwając się do małej. 

\- Powiem pani coś w tajemnicy. - szepnęła.

\- Obiecuję, że nie zdradzę jej. 

\- Ja wiem co skrzywdziło mojego tatę. 

Winchesterówna odsunęła się powoli od małej wpatrując się w nią w zaskoczeniu. Wielokrotnie słyszała od innych łowców, jak i wyczytywała w różnych księgach, że dzieci mają możliwość ujrzenia więcej niż dorośli. Lucy poszperała między swoimi rysunkami i podała młodej kobiecie. Na kartce był namalowany rekin wśród różnych domów.

\- Czy mogę to ze sobą zabrać?

\- Tak. - uśmiechnęła się mała. 

Pogłaskała Lucy po głowie i wyszła z pokoju zostawiając ją samą kiedy znów zaczęła rysować coś na swoich kartkach, które miała przed sobą. Złożyła rysunek i schowała go do kieszeni marynarki, którą miała na sobie. Wróciła do salonu od razu zadając pytanie pani Marshall. 

\- Czy pani mąż, gdzieś ostatnio wychodził? - zapytała.

Kobieta poderwała głowę zaskoczona przyjściem Marie. Wpatrywała się cały czas w podłogę przy swoich stopach, że nawet nie usłyszała jak kobieta schodziła po schodach. 

\- Przeważnie przesiadywał w domu i w pracy. Ale ostatnio z Lucy poszedł do tego nowego parku zabaw dla dzieci. Otworzyli go niedawno na Road, dzieci mogą tam się bawić oraz zjeść jeśli zajmuje się nimi opiekunka, a rodzice są jeszcze w pracy i jest pora obiadowa. 

Rudej to nic nie mówiło, ale mniej więcej wiedzieli, że i tam muszą się udać by czegoś się dowiedzieć. Podziękowali za poświęcony czas wdowie i wyszli z jej domu. Idąc podjazdem w stronę auta Marie spojrzała uważnie na swojego wujka i wyciągnęła rysunek z kieszeni podając go. Dean zaśmiał się wsiadając do auta i patrząc na to co miał przed sobą. 

\- Sądziłem, że już wyrosłaś z malowania.

\- Lucy go narysowała. To jej koszmar senny. - wskazała na napisy nad rysunkiem. 

Dean wpatrywał się w kolorowy rysunek i dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, że patrzy na rekina pośród domków i wieżowców. 

\- Trochę dziwne, że córka Marshalla boi się rekinów, a on właśnie ginie przez jednego?

\- Wyszedł z kartki? - Dean zaczął oglądać papier ze wszystkich możliwych stron. - Coś w tym może być, trzeba by przeszukać dom pod kątem worków złego uroku.

\- Na górze nie ma ani jednego.

Dean przez moment patrzył tylko przez przednią szybę i zastanawiał się nad czymś.

\- Marshall miał swój gabinet na parterze, będzie trzeba go odpowiednio przeszukać. 

Marie kiwnęła głową myśląc w tym samym momencie o tym co jej wujaszek. Ruszyli do motelu by poczekać aż się ściemni i będą mogli w nocy nie budząc, a przynajmniej starając się nie zbudzić nikogo w domu, przeszukać cały dół. 

Koło północy podjechali od tyłu, parkując w miejscu, gdzie nawet żadne światło latarni nie dochodziło. Wysiedli z Impali i skierowali się rozglądając dookoła do domu Marshallów. Starszy Winchester spacerował wokół domu upewniając się, że żaden radiowóz w tym czasie nie nadjeżdża lub nie przygląda im się jakiś sąsiad. Za to Marie włamała się do domu by móc go dokładnie przeszukać. Kiedy po kilku dłuższych minutach stwierdziła, że nic nie znajdzie otworzyła okno i wyszła przez nie. Pech chciał, że zahaczyła nogawką o coś przy parapecie i z hukiem wleciała do krzaków pod oknem. 

\- Nie mogłaś wyjść przez drzwi - syknął na nią Dean kiedy podniosła się otrzepując się z liści. 

\- Przez drzwi to takie normalne. - wzruszyła ramionami. 

Wsiadając do samochodu usłyszeli przez CBI-RADIO policyjne, że znaleziono kolejnego mężczyznę zabitego w dziwnych okolicznościach. Po usłyszeniu ulicy stwierdzili, że byli nawet blisko, więc zanim wrócą do motelu zajadą na miejsce zbrodni. Cztery przecznice dalej zatrzymali się na parkingu obok parku. Marie wyciągnęła ze schowka legitymacje FBI i ruszyła z wujkiem gdzie już policja zaczęła zjeżdżać i rozwijać żółtą taśmę. Pokazali plakietki i zaczęli rozglądać się dookoła, ale tak aby nie przeszkodzić w śladach dla policji. Marie zauważyła w płocie wielką dziurę pokrytą krwią. Wspięła się na płot by zobaczyć jak to wygląda z drugiej strony i nic nie zobaczyła oprócz śladów kopyt. Dean rozmawiał z jednym z funkcjonariuszy kiedy podeszła do nich.

\- Jerry został przedziurawiony na wylot. - odezwał się Winchester do bratanicy kiedy zostawił ich samych policjant.

\- Czy ktoś go lancą przebił? Po drugiej stronie płotu są ślady kopyt.

\- Rycerz na białym koniu?

\- Nie ma żadnego śladu siarki, ani worka złego uroku. De, czy to na pewno sprawka ducha?

Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami obserwując jak zabierają ciało w worku do samochodu. Nie podobało mu się to co działo się w tym momencie w miasteczku. Wiedział, że muszą znaleźć bardzo szybko sprawcę za nim dojdzie do kolejnego morderstwa.

\- Jutro rano pogalopuję do rodziny Jerrego. - puścił dziewczynie oczko uśmiechając się szeroko.

Marie spojrzała na niego przewracając oczami i pokręciła głową.

\- Za wcześnie?

\- Zdecydowanie. - westchnęła i ruszyła do Impali.

 

Wcześnie rano Dean wstał i wziął szybki prysznic by zaraz pojechać do Scatsonów. Marie udawała, że śpi by wuj nie martwił się o nią. Przetarła dłonią twarz, gdy została sama w motelu. Widziała fajnego chłopaka mieszkającego obok, ale postanowiła zamiast do niego się wybrać i wybadać jakie miękkie jest  łóżko, poszła pobiegać. Gdy już wracała do pokoju dostała wiadomość od wuja, aby spotkać się na placu zabaw na Road. Miała ubrać się na luzie, aby nie rzucać się w oczy, a wiadomo, że ludzie więcej będą mówić takiej osobie niż funkcjonariuszowi, za którego podawał się Dean. Wzięła szybki prysznic i zarzuciła na siebie ciemne jeansy, jasnozieloną koszulkę, na to zarzuciła jeszcze ciemnogranatową jak jej jeansy koszulę. Związała włosy i skierowała się na Road.

Po kilkunastu minutach weszła do środka budynku, miała ochotę uciec, ale za jej plecami czuła zamknięte drzwi. Wzdrygnęła się na widok pluszowego żółwia, który przechodził właśnie obok niej. Nie cierpiała ich. Zamknęła na kilka chwil oczy oddychając głęboko i kiedy je otworzyła na szczęście nie było już tego zielonego stworzenia. Po chwili zauważyła Deana rozmawiającego z kierownikiem placu zabaw. Mężczyzna ją zauważył, ale nie dał po sobie poznać. Ruszyła w stronę ściany pokrytą różnymi rysunkami. Na samej górze były wielkie napisy "Ściana Strachu". Rysunki przedstawiały koszmary dzieci od wielkich dyń z zębami po drzewa miażdżące ludzi.

\- Świetne koszmary. - westchnęła.

\- Nie uwierzysz co ostatni dzieciak namalował.

Marie spojrzała na wujka, który stał na drugim końcu ściany obserwując uważnie każdy rysunek.

\- Ostatni dzieciak?

\- Syn Jerrego. Narysował jednorożca..

Kiwnął powoli głową uśmiechając się nieznacznie. Marie spojrzała zdziwiona na niego i po chwili dotarło do niej o co chodziło Winchesterowi. Ojciec chłopca przedziurawiony przez coś ostrego i podobnego do lancy. Róg jednorożca też się do tego nadawał.

\- Wygląda na to, że to coś bierze się stąd.

\- Rozglądaj się uważnie. 

Marie nieznacznie skinęła głową i odwróciła się by zrobić zwiady na placu zabaw i zatrzymała się nagle wypuszczając z płuc całe swoje powietrze i cofając się do ściany. Obok niej przeszedł pluszowy żółw z królikiem. Dean rozbawiony wpatrywał się w bratanicę uwiadamiając się po chwili co się stało.

\- Nadal boisz się żółwi?

\- One są okropne i takie.. Zielone..

\- Zrozumiałbym gdyby to był klaun, jak u twojego ojca, ale żółwie? - Dean odwrócił się odchodząc i wtopił się w tłum by porozmawiać z rodzicami dzieci.

Rudowłosa przeczesała swoje włosy poprawiając je i mocniej związując by zaraz ruszyć między dzieci. Obserwowała co się działo na tym placu. Przysiadła się do jednego ze stolików, gdzie dzieci układały klocki, ale nie dowiedziała się niczego przydatnego, oprócz tego, że Kelly nie cierpi marchewki, a mama ją zmusza do jedzenia. Zaś Betty nie lubiła chodzić na balet, ale rodzice chcieli by została tancerką jak babcia. Po jakimś czasie Marie porzucała z chłopakami piłką do kosza, ale cały czas uważnie obserwowała uważnie, czy nie dziej się coś dziwnego, niespotykanego. Od chłopców również nie dowiedziała się niczego konkretnego oprócz tego, że dzieciaki tutaj częściej przychodzą ze swoimi opiekunkami niż z rodzicami, bo ciągle pracują. Gdy miała zamiar już opuścić plac zabaw przykuł jej uwagę jeden ze sprzątaczy, który kręcił się i wskazywał głową, aby podeszła do niego. Obejrzała się dookoła siebie czy faktycznie on wskazuje na nią i powolnym krokiem skierowała się w jego stronę. Mężczyzna miał około 40-stu lat i rozglądał się nerwowo jakby bał się, że ktoś może ich podsłuchać.

\- Pani pracuje z tym facetem z FBI?

Spojrzała na niego uważnie marszcząc brwi, ale nie odpowiedziała nic czekając na ciąg dalszy.

\- Nie chciałem z nim tu rozmawiać. Proszę przyjść po zamknięciu. Mam informację.

\- Na temat morderstw? - zapytała podchodząc jeszcze bliżej.

Mężczyzna kiwnął tylko głową i nie mówiąc już nic. Marie wyszła z placu zabaw i wyjęła telefon dzwoniąc do wuja.

\- Spotkaj się ze mną po 20 na Road.

\- Coś się stało?

\- Możliwe, że dostaniemy jakieś informacje.

Rozłączyła się i dostrzegła nieopodal restaurację. Postanowiła coś zjeść, w końcu wyszła dziś bez śniadania, a nie opłacało jej się wracać do motelu. Siedząc w kącie sali przed dziewczyną nagle pojawił się Castiel. Ruda wystraszyła się i rozsypała frytki po stole.

\- Jezu Chryste, Castiel. Używaj w miejscach publicznych drzwi.

Mężczyzna rozglądał się dookoła przyglądając się każdej osobie znajdującej się w restauracji. Nikt nie zauważył co się dzieje, dopóki dziewczyna nie zareagowała w momencie ujrzenia anioła.

\- Zapamiętam.

\- Co się z tobą działo? - złapała kilka głębszych oddechów by się uspokoić i spojrzała w niebieskie oczy.

\- Mieliśmy trop, ale zgubiliśmy go.

\- Ktoś się bawi w ciuciubabkę?

Brunet przekrzywił głowę w bok i zwęził oczy nie rozumiejąc o czym Marie do niego mówi. Ona tylko uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, na co Castiel zareagował w środku dziwnym impulsem, ale nie wiedział co to znaczy.

\- Gdzie był? - zapytała zjadając się ponownie frytkami.

\- Prawdopodobnie w Australii, ale gdy tam dotarliśmy już go nie było.

Dziewczyna przygryzła dolną wargę rozmyślając nad tym. Kto mógł ukrywać miecz i w ogóle po co on był i jak z nim powinno się obchodzić. Spojrzała na anioła, który w tym momencie patrzył przez szybę restauracji. Dawno go nie widziała, ale mężczyzna nic się nie zmienił, nadal wyglądał tak jak go zapamiętała ostatni razem jak się widzieli. Potargane czarne włosy, iskrzące niebieskie oczy i ten beżowy prochowiec chowający garnitur, który miał na sobie. Anioł czując wzrok na sobie spojrzał na dziewczynę.

\- Wyglądasz na zmęczoną.

\- Co ty nie powiesz Sherlocku.

\- Musisz się przespać.

\- Skąd wiesz, że.. - spojrzała na niego zaskoczona. - Obserwujesz mnie?

\- Mam na ciebie ciągle oko. - przechylił głowę wpatrując się w nią intensywnie. - Jestem twoim..

\- Tak, tak wiem. Aniołem Stróżem.

Cas kiwnął głową i uśmiechnął się do Marie by zaraz poderwać głowę do góry i wpatrywać się w sufit restauracji ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Winchesterówna od razu wiedziała co to znaczy i pokręciła tylko głową, że znów anioł ich opuszcza, ją opuszcza. Nie wiedziała, że i jemu to się nie podobało.

\- Tylko drzwiami, Castiel. Drzwiami.

Mężczyzna kiwnął głową i wstał od stolika zostawiając ją samą. Skierował się szybkim krokiem do drzwi by zaraz się w nich zatrzymać i spojrzeć w zielone oczy dziewczyny.

\- W tym mieście nie ma ducha. Za tymi zbrodniami stoi człowiek.

Wyszedł na zewnątrz by zniknąć za moment. Marie roześmiała się chowając twarz w dłonie, zdając sobie sprawę na miny wszystkich, którzy byli w restauracji i słyszeli słowa Castiela. Skończyła jeść i wypiła kawę na szybko, zapłaciła i wyszła z restauracji kierując się na plac zabaw, gdzie zbliżała się już dwudziesta. Zdziwiła się widząc przy placu światła policyjnego radiowozu i karetki. Podeszła do jednego z policjantów pokazując legitymację i pytając się co jest grane.

\- Kierownik znalazł mężczyznę w basenie z kulkami.

\- Co mu się stało?

\- Trudno powiedzieć, ale wygląda na to, że coś go.. zjadło? Zostało parę szczątek jego ciała. - krzywił się funkcjonariusz.

Dziewczyna podziękowała i weszła do środka, gdzie zaraz koło niej pojawił się Dean.

\- Pracownik zginął.

\- Tak i to ten, z którym miałam porozmawiać.

\- Ktoś coś chce zatuszować?

Kiwnęła tylko głową. Próbowali coś znaleźć, ale nie udało im się, wrócili do motelu. Siedząc przy stoliku i popijając piwo Marie opowiedziała wujowi spotkanie z Castielem i o tym jak anioł powiedział, że to żaden duch tylko człowiek. Doszli do wniosku, że jakaś wiedźma lub czarodziej, coś podobnego na pewno. Postanowili następnego dnia przesłuchać wszystkich związanych z placem zabaw. Dean jak tylko dotknął głową poduszki od razu usnął, zaś Marie męczyła się całą noc i dopiero nad ranem koło 5 udało jej się zasnąć. Dean obudził swoją bratanicę o ósmej.

\- Wstawaj śpiochu! Już ósma. Ile to można spać. - westchnął wychodząc z łazienki.

Ruda przeciągnęła się ziewając szeroko. Położyła się na plecach czując wielkie zmęczenie, ale po chwili podniosła swój tyłek z łóżka i skierowała się do łazienki by wziąć poranną toaletę i ruszyć z wujaszkiem na plac, który był otwierany od godziny 9 rano. Wchodząc do środka z Deanem piła gorącą kawę i nie patrząc na pluszowego żółwia, który machał im na powitanie skierowała się w stronę bawiących się dzieci. Winchester za to poszedł do gabinetu kierownika by poinformować go, że w jego gabinecie będzie przeprowadzał przesłuchania pracowników. Marie obserwowała wychodzących, ale jak na razie nie wskazywało nic, aby ktoś się wystraszył jej wujka. Usiadła obok chłopca, który malował na swojej kartce papieru żółwia jako swój koszmar.

\- Nie lubisz żółwi? - zapytała wskazując jego rysunek, chłopiec skinął głową. - Ja też. Są okropne.

Chłopiec podniósł wzrok na nią i uśmiechnął się. Dziewczyna odwzajemniła uśmiech. Od razu wiedziała, że już nić porozumienia złapali, nie lubili tego samego.

\- Są takie powolne i ta skorupa. - stwierdził cicho.

\- Dokładnie, a jeszcze ta długa szyja, ohyda. - wzdrygnęła się, a chłopczyk roześmiał się. - Jestem Marie.

\- Bill. - uścisnęli sobie dłonie.

Dziewczyna zauważyła wychodzącego z gabinetu pracownika, ale znów nic nie wskazywało, że to on. Czas mijał, a oni nadal nic nie mieli. Dean skończył przesłuchania i wyszedł na plac, Marie w tym momencie stała koło zjeżdżalni kiedy podszedł do niej Winchester.

\- Nie rozumiem. Albo dobrze się ukrywa, albo to któreś z rodziców.

\- Tylko żaden rodzic z dzieckiem tutaj nie przychodzi codziennie. Wymieniają się, albo najczęściej jest tu z nianią dziecko.

Szatyn przeczesał dłonią włosy i dopiero po chwili gdy patrzył przed siebie dostrzegł na końcu pomieszczenia drzwi, których nie było normalnie widać. Ciężko było je zobaczyć dlatego, że wtapiały się w w wielką głowę klauna i zlewały się ze ścianą.

\- Będziemy musieli odwiedzić to miejsce po zamknięciu. - kiwnął głową wskazując ścianę.

Marie nie wiedziała o co chodzi dopiero po chwili też zauważyła, że w ścianie są drzwi. Ruszyła za wujkiem wychodząc z placu.

Gdy minęła już 21 wjechali Chevroletem na parking. Uzgodnili, że rozdzielą się i Dean wejdzie tylnymi drzwiami, a Marie przodem. Kiedy dziewczyna szła przez parking do budynku słyszała dziwne odgłosy, ale nigdzie nic nie dostrzegła. Kiedy znalazła się już przy samych drzwiach wejściowych usłyszała za sobą cichy huk i odwróciła się w jego stronę i zauważyła na środku parkingu Żółwia Ninja. Otworzyła szeroko oczy z zaskoczenia i nie zastanawiając się odwróciła się i nie patrząc na nic ruszyła biegiem w stronę drzwi, ale nagle odbiła się od czegoś i runęła na ziemię. Podniosła głowę i patrzyła na kolejnego Żółwia Ninja. Podniosła się i odskoczyła od niego szybko.

\- Poważnie?!

Żółw zaczął iść w jej kierunku. Dziewczyna mało co myśląc puściła się biegiem przed siebie by być jak najdalej od swojego koszmaru. Nie miała zamiaru nawet zastanawiać się czy walczyć czy nie.

Dean w tym czasie wszedł do środka i kierował się do tajemniczych drzwi, sądził, że Marie powinna być już w środku, ale może miała problem z alarmem lub już jest za drzwiami. Otworzył je i wszedł do środka. Znalazł się w ciemnym pomieszczeniu, gdzie oświetlało je tylko znajdująca się w środku miska, gdzie palił się ogień około metra wysokości. Dookoła na ścianach wisiały dziwne rysunki, symbole namalowane czerwoną farbą, chociaż Winchester podejrzewał, że to pewnie krew. Usłyszał za sobą dźwięk i sądził, że to Marie, ale był to jeden z pracowników z placu zabaw, nie kto inny tylko Tony, najspokojniejszy  i nie wskazywało nic, że to on.

\- Przez czarną magię zawsze się źle kończy.

\- Pomaga tym dzieciom. Nie zasługują na takie traktowanie.

Dean rozglądał się dookoła i czekał aż Marie się pojawi, ale nadal nigdzie jej nie było. Mężczyzna przekręcił głowę uważnie lustrując wzrokiem Deana i uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Czekasz na swoją partnerkę? Zapewne jest zajęta.

\- Co jej zrobiłeś?! - wyciągnął broń przed siebie celując w Tony'ego.

\- Obserwowałem ją uważnie. Wiem czego się boi. - uśmiechnął się szerzej.

Marie znalazła jakiś opuszczony budynek i weszła do niego zamykając jak i blokując odpowiednio drzwi. Ale to i tak nic nie pomogło, gdyż żółwie wielkości jej samej weszły bezproblemowo do środka. Złapała najbliższą rzecz jaką miała siebie, czyli kawałek jakiejś sztachety i trzymając ją przed sobą cofała się do tyłu by być jak najdalej od tych stworzeń. Poczuła nagle za swoimi plecami jakiś mebel, potwory szły prosto na nią. Zamachnęła się i uderzyła jednego sztachetą. Głowa odskoczyła mu nagle do tyłu, ale nie zdążyła się obronić przed drugim, który ją kopnął i przeleciała przez stół. Leżąc na ziemi poczuła lekkie zawirowania, ale szybko wstała łapiąc oddech. Nie zdążyła się uchylić i dostała w twarz łapą żółwia. Drugi złapał ją od tyłu unieruchamiając ręce. Oparła się z całych sił o niego i kopnęła przed sobą potwora, który szedł na nią. Przerzuciła przez siebie drugiego i kopnęła go mocno w brzuch. Chciała uciec, ale jeden z nich złapał ją za kostkę i powalił na ziemię.

Dean rozglądając się dookoła by znaleźć coś by mogło mu pomóc nie opuszczał broni z przeciwnika. Dopiero po chwili dostrzegł rysunek topielca. Był oddzielony od innych.

\- Boisz się wody?

Zaskoczony Tony spojrzał na ten sam rysunek co Winchester. Szatyn ściągnął go i podchodził powoli do ognia.

\- To nie tak, to oni.. Oni mu nie pomogli.

\- Rodzice?

\- Krzyczałem, ale oni nie słyszeli!

Dean rzucił rysunek do misy z ogniem i nagle przed nimi pojawił się mały chłopczyk, który był cały mokry, a z jego uszu, nosa i ust wylewała się woda. Złapał mężczyznę, dopóki on sam nie udusił się od wody, która wypływała mu z gardła. Po chwili chłopiec spojrzał na Deana i zniknął zabierając ciało swojego brata.

Marie próbując odkopnąć żółwia chciała złapać leżący kawałek drewna, ale nie mogła dosięgnąć. Gdy nagle potwory zniknęły zostawiając ją samą. Położyła się na plecach oddychając głęboko. Przetarła dłonią twarz i podniosła się do pozycji stojącej by zaraz skierować się do samochodu, gdzie czekał na nią Dean.

\- Żółwie Ninja spuścili ci łomot.

Rozłożyła dłonie i oparła się o Impalę, gdzie Winchester śmiał się w głos łapiąc się o żebra.

\- To nie jest śmieszne, De. - złapała dłonią lewą stronę, gdzie miała poobijane żebra i próbowała złapać głęboki wdech.

Wujek do niej się tylko uśmiechnął i przytulił ją całując czubek głowy.

\- Już po wszystkim, żaden żółw cię nie zaatakuje.

\- Mój ty obrońco. - westchnęła i wiedli do samochodu.

\- Wyciągnij ze schowka dobrą kasetę, muszę się rozluźnić.

Ruda otworzyła schowek i zaczęła grzebać w nim, zdziwiona poczuła pod palcami coś miękkiego i złapała od razu wyciągając. Zacisnęła mocniej szczękę widząc przed sobą pluszowego żółwia, odsunęła szybę i wyrzuciła go za okno.

\- Autostopowiczów nie zabieramy. - syknęła cicho.

Dean śmiejąc się w głos odpalił silnik i ruszył z bratanicą w stronę motelu.

 


End file.
